Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: 16 years ago, Zaya and Cailey gave birth to their twin daughters while Zaya had their two year old daughter and Cailey at Yale, they realized that they had to give up one of them for adoption. Now 16 years later, the four girls reunite for the first time. Will they have a sister relationship after being separated for 16 years? Co-written with ZayaForever19951
1. Super Sweet and Sour 16!

Suite Life: Mistakes Can Be Brighter- Co- Written by ZayaForever19951

AN: Hiiii! I'm back. I sure missed writing. How are you guys? Other than waiting for me.

My other stories- I will delete the last chapter and change it with a new chapter.

Here's my new story- well I had ZayaForever19951's help, so it's our story, actually.

Summary- 16 years ago, Zaya and Cailey gave birth to twin daughters, with Zaya having their 2 year old daughter and Cailey at Yale, they realized that they had to give up their youngest daughters for adoption. Now 16 years later, the four girls reunite for the first time. What drama will hit them? Will they be able to have a sister relationship after being separated for 16 years? Co-written with ZayaForever19951

Chapter 1: "Super Sweet and Sour 16!"

16 years ago, Zachary Thomas Martin, his girlfriend, now wife, Maya Elizabeth Bennett-now Martin gave birth to twin girls, Maci Michelle and Merci Ryleigh on January 12th, 2012. They decided that it was best to give Merci up for adoption because Maya and Zack knew it would've been hell if they kept them both, because 2 years ago, Maya had given birth to their daughter, Savannah Nicole Martin on May 11th, 2009. They were 16 years old at the time. It would be so crazy if they had the twins and Anna. They'd have three kids under 5. It would be so hard to get everything done they wanted to do if they had three kids. They decided that it would've been easier if Merci was given up for adoption, so that's what they did, even if it would be so hard to say goodbye to the baby girl Maya carried for 9 months with Maci.

Zack's twin brother, Cody Mitchell Martin and his girlfriend, now wife, Bailey Marie Pickett-Martin had given birth to twin girls herself. They named them, Kayleigh Annalysse and Karina Allison. Karina was going to be given up for adoption. As much as Cody and Bailey wanted to keep their baby girl, they've been so busy that college would've been not even finished with. They wanted to go to medical school and become doctors, and with twins, it would be just as crazy. So, Karina was put up for adoption. Kayleigh and Karina were also born on January 12th, 2012.

The four babies would be cousins, two of each would be sisters.

Kayleigh and Karina and Maci and Merci.

16 years ago, January 12th, 2012, 1:30AM

In Bailey's hospital room, 1:30am

Bailey was nine months pregnant with her twin daughters, Kayleigh Annaylsse and Karina Allison, she was now in labor. She was so ready to get them out, but was she ready to give her baby girl up for adoption?

There was no turning back. She would be been better off if Karina was given up for adoption.

Bailey looked up at Cody, who was squeezing her hand tightly.

"Come on, Bails. Just one more push."

Bailey nodded as she gave one more huge push and their daughter, Kayleigh made her way into the world.

She cried as she was wrapped up in a blanket.

Cody smiled. "She's beautiful, babe."

Bailey nodded. "She is…"

Dr. Adams smiled. "You ready for baby number two?"

Bailey gave a tired, exhausted smile, as she pushed her youngest daughter, Karina into the world, she gave a scream as Karina came into the world. Bailey layed back on the pillow and sighed. "She's beautiful too…"

Cody nodded as he kissed his girlfriend's head. "Yeah, she is, Bails."

Next door, Maya was also in labor with her daughters, Maci Michelle and Merci Ryleigh. She breathed deeply as she gave another big push.

Zack squeezed her hand. "Come on, babe, you can do it."

Maya scareamed as she pushed again. Her doctor, Dr. Johnson nodded. "I see her head. Come on, Maya...Maci was easy...Merci shouldn't be so hard…"

Maya groaned as she gave a final push. She layed back on the hospital as Zack kissed her head. "I love you, babe...They're beautiful…"

Maya nodded. "They are."

16 years later, January 12th, 2028, Zaya's house, 9:00AM

It's been 16 years since Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey welcomed their daughters, Kayleigh and Karina and Maci and Merci into the world.

Karina and Merci were given up for adoption.

Maci, Merci, Kayleigh and Karina are now 16 years old. Their birthday is January 12th, 2012.

Zack and Maya have a daughter, Savannah Martin, who is now 18 years old.

They got married right after their daughter, Mackenzie Mayah was born. She was born two years after the birth of Maci and Merci. Her birthday is February 14th, 2014, she's 14 years old.

Two years after Maya gave birth to Mackenzie, she got pregnant a third time, and to her and Zack's surprise, she ended up having triplets, two boys and one girl, their names are Dylan Thomas, Bentley Brayden and Meghan Elizabeth Martin were twelve years old. They were born on June 24th 2016.

Two years later, Maya became pregnant again with her and Zack's twin daughters, Selena Neveah and Sierra Nerissa Martin. They were born on November 27th 2018. They're ten years old.

Two more years went by, and Maya ended up pregnant again, with twins again, a boy and a girl. Their names are Preston Michael and Serena Annabeth Martin, they were born on March 11th 2020. They're now eight years old.

Their Aunt and Uncle, Cody and Bailey got married six months after their son, Kayden was born.

Two years after giving birth to Kayleigh and Karina, Bailey fell pregnant again with their oldest son, Kayden James Martin was born on March 20th 2014, he's now fourteen years old.

Two years later, Cody and Bailey welcomed two more twin girls into the world. Their names are Karlee Marie and Karyssa Rose Martin. They were born on June 13th 2016 they're now twelve years old.

Yet, another two years go by, and Kyle Noah Martin made his way into the world on March 23rd 2018, he's now ten years old.

Katelyn Marissa, Kacey Jacqueline and Kinsley Nevaeh Martin were born in July 31st 2019. They were born a year and four months after their brother, Kyle was born. They are now nine years old.

A year later, Bailey gave birth to their third son, Kayson Karter Martin on August 28th, 2020. He's eight years old.

Two years later, Kristina Bailee Martin was born. She is the youngest daughter of Cody and Bailey. Her birthday is on November 23rd 2022. She's now six years old.

Savannah, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter had given birth to her daughter, Janna Nicole two years ago on March 15th, 2025. Janna will be 3 in March. Savannah's boyfriend, James is Janna's father. They've been together for 5 years now. Savannah goes to North Carolina State, so for a few months of the year, she's in North Carolina with James and Janna.

The last 16 years, Karina was in California until a month ago, her family moved to Boston Massachusetts. With Merci, though, she was living in Massachusetts all of her life, just in a different town, different school and everything, so Merci and Maci never ran into each other.

At Zack and Maya's house, 9:00am,

Maci Michelle Martin is 16 years old today. She's sixteen. Her parents, Zack and Maya Martin have been together for 17 years, married for 14 years and together, they've had 10 children together, that Maci knows about, but she doesn't know about her sister, Merci...Zack and Maya technically had 11 children together, Savannah, Maci, Merci, Mackenzie, Meghan, Dylan, Bentley, Selena, Sierra, Preston, and Serena.

Maci's aunt Bailey and uncle Cody have also 11 kids together, counting Karina, who was adopted. They have Kayleigh, Karina, Kayden, Karlee, Karyssa, Kyle, Katelyn, Kacey, and Kinsley, and Kayson, and Kristina, who is mostly called Kristi for short.

Maci has zero idea that sometime soon her life is going to be turned upside down. Who knew she had a twin sister somewhere in the world? Oh, wait, her parents did. She is turning sixteen today…The big one sixteen...Gotta have something sweet...And then something sour to go along with it…Like, this year will be something sweet and sour sixteen for both Kayleigh and Maci.

Maci walked downstairs to see her parents and siblings eating breakfast.

Maya Martin, Maci's mother smiled at her second oldest. "My baby is sixteen! Oh my God, I'm so old!"

Maci laughed. "Mom, I'm just 16, not 40…"

Maya groaned. "Even worse...I'd be older!"

Maci shook her head. She turned to her father. "Daaaddd, make her stop!"

Zack Martin, Maya's husband and her children's father, looked at his wife. "Honey, stop please, she's getting annoyed."

Maya glared at her husband. "Zachary Martin!"

Zack sighed, raising his hands up. "Sorry!" Turning his daughter, he sighed. "Sorry, Mace."

Maci sat at the kitchen table and looked at her parents. "So...What are we doing later?"

Maya laughed. "Movie and dinner?"

Maci groaned. "Mom!"

Maya laughed. "Maci Michelle, I'm kidding. We have to get your makeup and hair done at 1, and drive to the venue at 3. Party starts at 6 and then ends at 11...so we have a long day today, sweetheart."

Maci smiled. "But, it's worth it, right?"

Maya nodded. "Yep."

Mackenzie smiled. "Your dress is in Mom's closet."

Maci looked at her mother. "My shoes are in there too?"

Maya nodded. "Yep. Now, please. Eat your breakfast before I shove it down your throat."

Maci nodded. "Okay! Okay!"

Mackenzie smiled. "Boy, I can't wait for my own Sweet 16!"

Maya sighed. "Only downside for the triplets is Meaghan is going to have to have her own birthday party, Selena and Sierra too, they're gonna have to do a double sweet 16."

Selena and Sierra smiled and nodded. "Yes, we want double sweet sixteen when we turn sixteen."

Zack sighed out of relief. "Thank God!" He looked at them. "You two are my new favorites!"

Maci, Bentley, Dylan, and Mackenzie shook their heads, rolling their eyes. "Hey!"

Maya glared at her husband. "Zachary, shut up!"

Zack just nodded. "Sorry, babe."

Savannah, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter walked into the room. "I'm home!"

Maci jumped up, excited, ran over to her sister. "Anna!"

Savannah hugged her sister back. "Hey, Mace! Happy birthday!"

Maci smiled. "Thank you!"

Maci actually met her ex boyfriend/ex fiancé, Cole Mathews at a party over a year ago. They had a one night stand and started dating. A month and half later, Maci found out she was pregnant herself, just like her sister had. Maci snuck out to a party with her friends that night, she met 18 year old Cole, they ended up having a night stand, ended up pregnant with their daughter, Vanessa Michelle Martin- Mathews. Vanessa is now nine months old. She was born April 23rd, 2027. Maci and Cole actually decided that was best if they got engaged so, Cole proposed when Maci was 5 months pregnant, but after a huge fight on how they wanted to raise Vanessa, things got out of hand, and they broke up. Leaving Vanessa in the middle of everything. Maci then started dating Ryder four months ago. Maci and Cole ended their relationship three months after Vanessa's birth.

Maci and Cole have joint custody of their baby girl. Maci has Vanessa on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Cole has Vanessa on Thursday nights, Friday, Saturday and Sunday and Monday mornings.

Maci didn't think that she and Cole would end things like they did. But they did.

She thought she would be with him forever, but she was terribly wrong.

Now, she is with Ryder. A bad boy. Not right for her, but she still loved him. She let Vanessa meet him, but of course, Vanessa is only nine months old.

Maya looked at her daughter, Maci. "Mace, is Vanessa up?"

Maci nodded. "I fed her at 7, she's in her playpen, Mom."

Zack look at his daughter. "Alright."

Later into the late afternoon, Maci's cousin, Kayleigh Martin walked into her bathroom with her mother, Bailey.

Kayleigh Annaylsse Martin is also sixteen today. The cousins decided it would be best to have a double Sweet 16.

Kayleigh is Cody and Bailey's oldest child. She doesn't know about Karina, like Maci doesn't know about Merci. Both never knew.

It was a family secret.

Kayden James, Kayleigh's brother, Cody and Bailey's third child. Karina is actually Cody and Bailey's second child. But with the fact, the girls never knew about her or Merci.

A huge lie to their daughters. They just wanted to wait until they were 18 years old to meet.

Karlee Marie and Karyssa Rose are Cody and Bailey's twin daughters. Kyle Noah is their second son.

Katelyn, Kacey, and Kinsley are Cody and Bailey's triplet daughters.

Kristina is their youngest daughter. She's the baby of the family, except for Vanessa. But to Cailey and Zaya's kids, Kristi is the baby.

Zack and Maya have been trying for another baby for a while, and after having no luck, the decided that 11 kids is good enough for now.

Maci smiled when she saw Kayleigh in her robe, jacket and jeans. "Let's get our makeup done."

Kayleigh smiled. "Aunt Maya took you to the salon?"

Maci nodded. "Yep! I'm guessing Aunt Bailey did the same to you?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Maci smiled. "I'm so excited!"

Kayleigh nodded. "Me too."

Bailey walked over to her sister in law.

"The boys are at the venue?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, I had Mackenzie and Karlee go with them. They wouldn't know where to put anything."

Bailey laughed slightly. "Good idea, May."

Maci looked at her mother. "Mom?"

Maya walked over to her daughter. "Yes, Mace?"

Maci sighed. "Cole is coming, right? I know Vanessa would want to see him."

Maya nodded. "Yes, he's coming, sweetheart. He took Vanessa out for a while. It doesn't take that long to dress a nine month old baby."

Savannah groaned as she walked into the very large bathroom. "It's very hard to dress a two year old! Is my hair messed up?"

Maya had her daughter turn around. "Let me curl the curls and hairspray it. She didn't mess up much."

Bailey straightened her niece's dress. "Your dress is fine."

Maya smiled. "I'll go into my and your father's bathroom. It's crowd in here. I don't think we want to pull a light."

Savannah laughed. "No, thank you for that, Mom."

After getting makeup done, Maci and Kayleigh headed to the venue. By the time, it was now 3pm. Three hours before the party was supposed to start.

Cole Mathews, Maci's ex boyfriend and Vanessa's father walked into the venue and knocked on the door where the girls were, with Vanessa, their nine month old.

"Can I come in?"

Carey, Cody and Zack's mother, Maya and Bailey's mother in-law, and their kids grandmother opened the door.

"They're all decent."

Cole nodded as he walked over to Maci.

"Hey Mace. Happy birthday!" He handed her flowers and then turned to Kayleigh and handed her flowers. "Happy birthday to you to, Kay!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you."

Maci smiled slightly. "Thanks, Cole."

Maci kissed her cheek. "No problem."

Maci slightly blushed. "Um…"

Cole laughed slightly. "What? We were a couple and we have a daughter together. I can't give you a small kiss on your cheek?"

Maci shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's okay."

Cole smiled. "Is Ryder coming, I'd like to kick him where…"

Zack cleared his throat. "Remember you have a nine month old in your arms. Is he even coming?"

Maci shook her head. "He said he was, but then flaked on me last minute...so I have no one to walk me out…"

Cole turned to her. "I'll do it if you let me, Mace."

Maci looked at him. "Really?" A smile formed her face.

Cole nodded. "Of course. Again, I was your boyfriend, then fiancé at one time, and we have a daughter. It shouldn't be that weird. I can walk you and Vanessa down. She's being wheeled down."

Maci got out of her chair, walking over to him and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Cole smiled down at her. "No problem."

Kayleigh looked at her brother. "You are walking me down?"

Kayden nodded. "Yeah, sis."

Kayleigh smiled. "Good."

Later that night, Cole walked Maci down and then their daughter, well, wheeled down. Next Kayden walked his sister, Kayleigh down.

Maci's dress was a long, lace and hot pink with ruffles and silver as the top. Her shoes were two inch heels the color was black.

Kayleigh's dress was a pink and white dress with gold and silver stones as the top and the pink and white covered the bottom. Her heels were black and they were two inch heels.

The theme was a Paris, France theme since they were convicted in Paris. Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya decided to take a couples trip together 16 years ago. That's where Maci, Merci, Kayleigh and Karina were convicted.

The cake was pink with white icing. The also had a candy bar. They had dancing, the father and daughter dances.

Cole and Maci were dancing, and Cole looked at her.

"Can we talk about what happened between us for a minute?"

Maci nodded. "I guess…"

Cole sighed. "What happened, Mace?"

Maci sighed. "To be honest I...I don't know, Cole."

Cole looked at her. "Mace, we had a good relationship...We had a daughter, we were going to get married…What happened?"

Maci slightly choked up. "I guess it was a rush relationship, Cole. We were only in a relationship for a month before we had sex and then I got pregnant. Five months later, we were engaged and I was moving into your apartment...I was only 15 years old, Cole…"

Cole frowned slightly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you say yes, then?"

Maci sighed. "I...I loved you, and I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I thought it would've been better if our daughter was raised in one house with her parents, Cole." Tears came to her eyes, she fought them back. "Then when she came into the world...I thought I was going to be able to be a mother and a wife so young, I guess I couldn't do both at fifteen. I wasn't ready…"

Cole sighed as he squeezed her hand. "Mace...I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me that you were just overwhelmed?"

Maci squeezed his hand right back. "I guess I just thought it was best to break up with you at the time…" She looked him into his eyes. "Cole, I have a different love for you. I love you for being here for Vanessa. I'm happy she has her Dad in her life. Most Dads leave after the mothers break up with them, and they don't stay for their kids…" She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

Cole smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mace, I will be here for you and our daughter no matter what weather you and I are together or not. You mean everything to me and she means the world to me."

Maci gave a smile when he pied her tears away. "I'm sorry I just ran away from you for Ryder...I guess you are right, he is an ass."

Cole laughed. "You didn't figure that out until now? He's not here."

Maci frowned. "And, you are. Thank you."

Cole smiled. "No problem. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you and Vanessa."

Maci leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That's a thank you."

Cole smiled as he spinned her. "You're welcome."

Maci let go of him. "Do you want to dance with Vanessa?"

Cole nodded. "Of course I do."

Soon, their daughter was dancing with them.

Soon, someone tapped Cole's shoulder.

Maci saw it was Ryder. "What are you doing here?"

Ryder smiled. "To celebrate your birthday, babe…"

Maci looked at Cole, who nodded and walked away. Maci looked at her boyfriend. "Celebrating my birthday , huh? Well, you are a lot late. It's almost over...Nice to know you actually give a damn about me!"

Ryder sighed. "Mace, I…"

Maci shook her head. "No...I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who forgets my birthday and thinks I won't be upset about it!"

Ryder sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Maci shook her head. "Sorry my ass!" She pressed the flowers close to him as she ran to the bathroom, that lets anyone in, Cole ran after her before handing Vanessa to Mackenzie. He ran after her and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Mace?"

Maci looked up at him as she wiped her eyes. She choked up slightly. "Why did I ever leave you for that asshole out there?"

Cole closed the door. He walked over to her, bent down. "Mace, stand up."

When she did, Cole faced her in the mirror. "You are beautiful, smart and you don't need him to treat you like shit…"

Maci looked at him. "Again, why the hell did I leave you for him?"

Cole gave a small smile. "You thought you just needed a start and you didn't think straight. He isn't…"

Maci sighed. "Like you…" She cupped his cheeks. "Cole, you and I may have not be together right now, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm happy you are my daughter's father."

Cole smiled. "You are the best mother to Vanessa. That will never change, Mace. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He wiped her eyes. "Yes, we aren't together, but that guy outside didn't come here to see if you were okay…"

Maci looked at him. "You did…" She looked at him completely.

She paused to think. "God, Maci! You are an ass, leaving this hot guy for that asshole out there who didn't even check up on you...Cole is hot, sweet, amazing father and he did say he'd be here for you for anything she and Vanessa would need. Why break up with him? Yes, I wasn't ready to be married, but he is still here for you. No matter what. For the rest of your life."

Maci snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Cole. "Cole, I have to tell you something…" She leaned up and kissed him.

Cole was shocked, but didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed her back.

(AN: This may get too much. Skip if it makes you uncomfortable)

Maci moaned slightly as she pulled him closer.

He reached behind her dress, looking for the ripper. He smiled when he found it, he unzipped her dress and Maci kicked off her heels.

Maci took off his jacket and untucked his shirt and unhooked his belt. She smiled as Cole threw his jacket on the floor and then his shirt.

He paused and looked at her.

"Are we really doing this?"

Maci laughed. "What? We've had sex before…"

Cole smiled at her, into her beautiful blue eyes. "Fuck it, I need you. I fucking missed you, Mace...You are beautiful." He pulled her close when she finally slipped out of her dress. Letting it fall to the floor, she giggled when they began making out again.

A few minutes later, they needed to breathe, Maci looked at him. "My Dad would kill me if he found out about this…"

Cole laughed as he pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck. "Who cares, we'll keep it a secret." He continued to kiss her neck, he nipped and sucked slightly.

Maci moaned and giggled. "Okay…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued, she ran her fingers on his neck and his chest.

Cole moaned slightly. "Shit, Mace…"

Maci moaned. "Shut up, someone will hear us." She whispered and then felt him bite down slightly. "Cole...Stop. God, if you give me a hickey, my Dad will kill you…"

Cole pulled away and nodded. "Sorry, Mace…" He looked her into her eyes.

Maci pulled his pants down and giggled. She pulled her bra over her head and then Cole picked her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She looked at him. "Um, so, how are we going to, you know?"

Cole placed her down on her feet and then placed his shirt and jacket on the floor. "Like that." He layed her down, he layed over her after locking the door.

Maci giggled. "We should've locked it before…"

Cole whispered into her ear. "We should've…Oh well." He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked her into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to have sex?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah…"

A few minutes later, Cole layed down next her. "We should get up…"

Maci sat up. "Well, my hair is a mess…" She laughed as she stood up and just fixed it the best she could.

Cole stood up, getting dressed. "Sorry."

Maci smiled as she got dressed herself. "It's okay…"

Ten minutes later, Cole and Maci walked out of the bathroom and Kayleigh walked over to her cousin. "Wow, Mace. You look great…"

Maci rolled her eyes. "Try fixing your makeup without the makeup part…"

Kayleigh saw the mark on her neck. "Okay, maybe you had it...because…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Oh my God…" She whispered. She pulled Kayleigh away from everyone and whispered to her. "No repeating this to anyone, but…" She blushed slightly. "I just had the sweetest 16 ever…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! You and Cole…"

Maci nodded. "Yep. Now, I feel better. Ryder and I are done with. He just showed up…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Wow. He was late to his own girlfriend's party. That's sweet, right?"

Maci crossed her arms. "More like sour."

Ryder walked over to Maci and Kayleigh. "Maci, can we talk?"

Kayleigh nodded as she walked away, Maci shrugged. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

Ryder sighed. "Because I'm your boyfriend…"

Maci shook her head. "No, you're not. Not anymore. You were nothing like a real one!" She walked away from him as she wrapped her arms around Cole's waist, she whispered. "Go with it."

Cole smiled. "I can do whatever. I was your fiancé."

Maci felt Cole's arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind.

He looked at him. "I believe my girl told you to leave her alone."

Ryder's eyes went wide. "But, you two broke up! You two were actually engaged!"

Maci smiled. "So? We are back together. I was going to tell you, but, your phone was 'broken', so I couldn't tell you."

Ryder laughed. "You two are fouling me right now…"

Cole laughed. "If we aren't together, would I do this?" He leaned down and kissed Maci passionately. He dipped her as they kissed.

Maci kissed him back. She pulled away and looked at him. "What does that tell you?"

Ryder was speechless and then ran off and out of the building.

Maci laughed. "Sucker!" She laughed as she high fived Cole. "Thanks for playing along."

Cole smiled. "No problem." He smiled at her as he saw her walk away.

But he wasn't actually playing along, or pretending. He actually really loved Maci. Yet, they aren't together. He wanted to be back together and raise their nine month old daughter together like they did in the beginning. Cole never meant to make Maci feel overwhelmed. Well, she did have a baby at 15 years old.

But he will never change a thing about having Vanessa. She is the best thing that ever walked into the world, and Maci is the best thing that ever walked into his life.

He walked over to his baby girl, picking her up. "Hey princess."

Vanessa giggled as she buried her head in his shoulder. God, Maci used to do that all the time.

He missed everything.

Cole rubbed her back. "Tired, baby?"

Vanessa yawned slightly.

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Maci walked over. "She's tired?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah."

Maci kissed her daughter's head. "We are leaving soon. You can take her home with you if you want. She seems happy in your arms. I would hate to wake her…"

Cole smiled and nodded. "Good idea."

Maci smiled. "I'll call you in the morning."

Cole nodded. "Okay. I'll take her home."

Later that night, Maci was asleep in her bed when she heard knocking at her window. She groaned and then opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you…"

She got out of bed and walked to the window. It was Ryder.

"What do you want?"

Ryder jumped into the window when she opened the window.

"If you want to fight about me and Cole, we have a nine month old together...and guess what? We had sex tonight, so if you want to get back together, I'd say hell no! Cole is a thousand times better than you."

Ryder looked at her. "Then, why did you break up with him?"

Maci groaned. "Because I was 15, with a four month old and engaged. You try it. It's hell. I wasn't ready to be a mother and a wife so young."

Ryder snuffed a bit. "Fine, we can break up! I hope your next boyfriend is a lot better!"

Maci laughed. "Oh, he will be!"

She shut the window and climbed into bed and then fell asleep.

The next morning, at Cody and Bailey's house, next door to Zack and Maya's, the door was knocked on.

Bailey walked over and opened the door.

There she was. Her second oldest. Her daughter, Karina. It's been 16 years since she saw her. What will Cody think? What will Kayleigh think? What about the other kids? She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say.

This is crazy. Wasn't Karina in a good household...Maybe not because she's standing here at her house porch.

"Karina?"

To be continued…

AN: Yes, Karina and Merci are making an appearance in the next chapter.

Maci and Cole had sex, yes, and they are still broken up.

Cole is still in love with Maci. But is she still in love with him?

Everyone else will make an appearance.

This chapter was more focused about Kayleigh and Maci and their Sweet 16.

I will start chapter 2 today as well.

I hope you enjoy this new story.


	2. A Sweet Reunion!

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

AN: This chapter is the reunion of Kayleigh, Karina, Maci and Merci! Who's excited? I am!

Chapter 2: "A Sweet Reunion!"

Previously on Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Kayleigh and Maci had their sweet sixteen birthday party, Maci and Ryder broke up, and Cole and Maci had sex at the party after Maci and Ryder broke up. And, finally, Cody and Bailey's daughter Karina showed up at their doorstep.

Bailey was standing there, looking at her daughter, Karina in complete shock. There was her baby, at her doorstep. She sighed slightly.

"Karina?"

Karina smiled, but then sighed slightly. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Bailey saw the hurt on her daughter's face. She pulled her into the house.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Karina felt the warm of the heat for the first time in the last two weeks. She shook her head. "No…"

Bailey saw how cold her daughter was, her lips were freezing. "Oh my God, Karina...Why are you so cold?"

Karina's tears were fighting to fall. Finally, she let them slowly fall down her face.

"I...I got into a huge fight with my adoptive parents...They kicked me out two weeks ago. I have been house bouncing with friends...But, then, last night, I spent the night on a park bench…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, sweetheart. I'm so sorry!" She put on the fireplace. Karina was wrapped up in a blanket and sat down in front of the fireplace. Sighing, she gave a small smile.

"I'm guessing my siblings don't know about me…"

Bailey shook her head. "No. But, they will know soon because you are staying here."

Karina slightly shriveled and then looked at her.

"Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, you are my daughter. I'm not letting you stay out in the cold, Karina Allison!"

Karina nodded. "Okay…"

Bailey had made hot chocolate and handed her a cup. "Here."

Karina gave a smile. "Thank you."

Bailey nodded as she smiled. "You're welcome."

Next door, at Zack and Maya's house, Maci heard a knock on the door, then Cole's voice.

"Mace? It's me."

Maci got excited. She smiled as she walked to the front door. "Hey."

Cole hugged her as he held Vanessa in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

Maci smiled. "Much better. I'm happy to be out of the relationship."

Cole layed Vanessa in her playpen. "Me too." He smiled at Maci when he stood up. "So...About last night…"

Maci nodded as she sighed. "Yeah...Well, we can...Uh...Well, I don't know."

Cole walked closer to her. "Mace, I have to tell you something…"

Maci looked at him as she nodded slightly. "Yeah?"

Cole looked at her with love in his eyes. He still loved her, but not because they had a daughter together, but because she means the whole world to him. If something bad happened to her, he'd be right there for her. If she needed him, he'd be there. If she needed something for Vanessa, he was there. He just wanted to give them another shot. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to raise Vanessa together. Today, tomorrow, next month, and for the rest of their lives. He always loved her.

"Mace, I have to tell you that I love you. I always have, and I will always love you no matter what happens between us. I want to be here for you and our daughter forever. I want to be your best friend, boyfriend and hopefully your husband someday…"

Maci felt tears fill her eyes. He was serious. He really loved her, but always has even after their breakup. He wanted to be hers forever. He couldn't live without her.

"Cole…"

Cole squeezed her hand after he grabbed her hand. "Mace, please, will you be mine again? We can take our relationship slowly this time."

Maci teared up and buried her head on his shoulder as she began crying slightly. She was so happy. He actually still loved her. Her worst fear would be if he didn't after they had sex yesterday. She still loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and their daughter.

"Cole…" She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "I...I love you. I always have. I always will… "

Cole smiled. "So...What do you say?"

Maci giggled and kissed him passionately. "I want to be yours forever."

Cole wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back, picking her up into his arms. "Oh, thank God, Mace, because I don't what I would do without you…"

Maci wrapped her legs around his waist. "Me either. I love you, Cole."

Cole leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too."

Maci giggled. "As much as I love being in your arms, I'd love to feel my legs."

Cole nodded as he layed her down. "Sorry, babe."

Maci giggled and blushed. "God, you have no idea how much I missed that!"

Cole placed his hands around her waist. "What are you doing Friday night?"

Maci smiled. "Nothing…"

Cole laughed as he kissed her neck. "Well, now you are doing something. Want to go on a date?"

Maci giggled as she nodded. "Of course I do."

Cole smiled as he placed kisses on her shoulder and then looked at her neck. "Shit, Mace...I think I gave you a hickey when I said I wouldn't…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! My Dad is going to kill me!" She looked at her boyfriend.

Cole sighed. "Sorry, babe! I didn't think I would!"

Maci breathed deeply. "Oh, well, he will find out about us having sex anyway, what's the point of having the hickey on my neck?"

Cole whispered to her in her ear. "Mace, he'll still want to murder me!"

Maci smiled. "Why? I'm not pregnant…"

Cole's eyes went wide, thinking of last night. They had sex and they had no protection. "Oh shit...You could be…"

Maci laughed. "You're hilarious...I'm on birth control…" She paused. "But, I stopped taking it after having fights with Ryder…"

Cole groaned. "Fuck, Mace! We could be having another baby!"

Maci's eyes went wide. "We didn't use protection last night...Oh, God…"

Cole nodded, now getting nervous. "You'd have to take that pill…"

Maci shook her head after hearing that. "Cole! No! I couldn't do that! It would be like abortion!"

Cole looked at her with concern. "You want to have another baby? Mace...Vanessa is only nine months old!"

Maci nodded her head. She knew that. But, there was no way she was taking that pill. "No, I don't...but, Cole, there is no way I'm taking that pill either!"

Cole sighed deeply. "I guess we'd have to see what happens…"

Maci hugged him. "We'll be fine, Cole."

Cole nodded his head slowly. "I hope you're right, babe."

Maci leaned up and kissed him and then pulled away.

"Did you feed Vanessa?"

Cole noded. "Yes, I did."

Maci gave a smile as she picked her daughter. "Are you tired, Princess?"

Vanessa giggled and burped.

Maci laughed. "I guess she's full."

Cole smiled. "I guess so."

Next door though, Kayleigh walked downstairs and saw her mother and Karina sitting on the couch.

"Mom? What's going on? Who's that?"

Bailey gave a sigh. "Kay, I need to tell you something…"

Kayleigh was very confused. What is going on? There was no secrets in our family. But there was one.

A huge one.

Kayleigh is about to find out that she has a twin sister. She never knew about Karina.

Bailey breathed deeply, closing her eyes and then looked at her daughter.

"Kay, sweetheart, I need to tell you something that your father and I have been keeping something from you…"

Kayleigh didn't know what her mother was about to say, she was about to find out she has a twin sister. She just stared at her mother.

"Okay...What's up?"

Bailey sighed. "Kay, your father and I didn't just have you sixteen years ago, we had you and Karina...Karina and you are twins, identical twins."

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. Her twin sister? She has a twin sister! And, her parents never told her! Great, how amazing is this.

Her eyes went wide. "What? Mom! I have a twin sister!"

Bailey sighed. "Yes. Kay, if you realized how crazy we'd get if we had you both, you'd understand. I'm sorry I never told you...We were hoping to tell you at 18..."

Kayleigh sighed. Of course she understood how crazy it was for them. They were in college at Yale and they wanted to be doctors.

"It's okay Mom...I guess if it was going to be difficult to raise us both if you were going to be in college, medical school and everything." She looked at her sister. Then at her mother. "I'm just wondering, though, what's wrong with her adoptive family? What's wrong with them?"

Bailey sighed. "I...I don't know."

Karina looked at them. "I'll tell you, they were all nice and sweet until I turned 15...They don't like teenagers. I've been living in hell for 3 years. I figured I could deal with it until I was 18...but I couldn't so we got into fight about something I don't want to talk about...and now I'm here..."

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She felt so bad for her sister.

Bailey helped her daughter up and helped her lay on the couch. "Here. You lay down. I have to go talk to your father, Kay. I'll be right back..."

Next door, Maci picked up a crabby Vanessa. "What's wrong, baby?" She sighed.

Vanessa started crying.

Maci sighed deeply. "I guess you're just crabby?" She walked into the kitchen to see her father making breakfast, she sighed. "Hey, Daddy..." She rocked Vanessa as she began making her a bottle.

Zack looked at his daughter. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" He just looked at her with questionable look.

Maci laughed nervously. "What do you expect something is wrong. Nothing's wrong, I'm great..." She began making Vanessa her bottle.

Zack frowned. "Okay, Maci, what are you hiding?"

Maci laughed nervously again. "Nothing..."

Zack frowned, looked at his daughter with crossed arms. "Maci Michelle Martin…"

Maci sighed. "Uh...Okay, uh..." She put Vanessa in her high chair. "Well good news, Ryder and I broke up...Bad news is...I could be...Uh well Vanessa will, or might be a big sister...Full sibling...I'm sorry?" She laughed nervously as she bit her lip a bit.

Zack sighed. "You're pregnant Maci Michelle? Did your mother know about this?"

Maci sighed. "I don't know completely! Daddy, it happened last night! God, I couldn't be for god's sakes!" She looked down. "Okay, I could be..."

Zack's eyes went wide. "Maci! You couldn't understand the situation you were in 9 months ago! You are only 16!"

Maci sighed. "I know that, Daddy! I'm sorry I disappointed you again."

Zack shook his head. "You said that last time! Look what happened!"

Maci sighed. "Daddy! At least it wasn't Ryder! Good God, I couldn't do that! At least it's Cole's...Vanessa and this one will be full siblings."

Zack shook his head. "You said that last time! Look what happened!"

Maci sighed. "Daddy! At least it wasn't! Good God, I couldn't do that! At least it's Cole's...Vanessa and this one will be full siblings."

Zack nodded. "Of course, Mace. I'm at least a little happy about that."

Maya walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "What's with all of the screaming?"

Maci sighed. "Uh...Well you see..." She paused. "Daddy?"

Zack sighed. "May, looks like we're gonna be grandparents again. Well, we could be…"

Maya looked at her daughter. "With...Oh God don't tell me...It's not Ryder's?! Please just Cole, because I'll be more comfortable..."

Maci nodded. "It would be Cole's, Mom. I broke up with Ryder at my party."

Maya sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God! I hated that guy! Good God, thank goodness!"

Cole walked into the kitchen after shopping for Vanessa. "Mace, I got the stuff you needed for Vanessa...and..." He looked up and sighed. "Oh, hey, Mr. and Mrs. Martin..."

Zack and Maya smiled. "Hi Cole."

Maci covered her face. "Oh God, this can't be any way of weird..."

Cole looked at her. "Are you okay, babe?"

Maci laughed nervously. "They know..." She looked at her boyfriend.

Zack looked at him. "You are lucky I like you and the fact, I yelled at her and not you..."

A knock stopped everyone for saying anything.

Maci ran over to the door and she stopped in her tracks. "Um...Hey. How many I help you..."

Merci sighed. "Um, yes. Are you Maci?"

Maci nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

Merci smiled and then sighed. "Merci. Are your parents home?"

Maya yelled from the kitchen. "Maci! Is everything okay?"

Maci yelled back. "Uh, not quite, please tell me, who is she?" She looked at Merci.

Maya walked up to the front door. "Merci? What do you doing here?"

Merci sighed. "Um...It's a long story..."

Maya looked at her daughter. "Come on in."

Merci nodded as she walked inside. "Um...My adopted parents and I got into a huge fight...They kicked me out because..." She lifter up her shirt, showing her small baby bump. "I'm 3 months along...with twins...They told me that I couldn't stay there if I'm having a baby." Tears filled her eyes.

Maya's eyes went wide she hugged her daughter. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie you know you can stay with us."

Merci hugged him back, tearing up. "Really?"

Maci looked at her mother. "Mom? What's wrong on?" She wanted to know what was going on. Who was this girl?

Maya sighed as she looked at her other daughter. "Maci, I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you before this this your twin sister, Merci. You two were separated soon after the birth."

Maci's eyes went wide. "My what?! Why didn't you tell me? I have a twin sister?" She was so confused. What was going on? This was her sister. She didn't know what to say or do. They haven't said anything for sixteen years.

Maya nodded. "Yes, you do Maci, we were young when we had Anna and then we had you two and on top of that, we had college to worry about. You know it's never my intention to give Merci up but, it had to be done. I mean we couldn't raise all three of you at the same time. You have to understand where I'm coming from."

Maci sighed. "Now that you put it that way, I do now..." She looked at Merci. "Um, can I ask you a question, Merci?"

Merci nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Maci sighed. "Who...Um, sorry, if this sounds rude, but who knocked you up? Your boyfriend?"

Merci nodded her head. "Yes, why?"

Maci sighed. "What's his name, Merci?"

Merci smiled. "Ryder…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Ryder?"

Merci nodded slowly. "Yes."

Maci's eyes turned to her mother, who was now just as shocked as her daughter was. "He was dating us both at the same time!"

Merci's eyes just looked at her sister. "What?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yeah. But, I broke up with him because he was being an ass…"

Zack walked over to his daughter, Merci. "Does he know?"

Merci shook her head. "No."

Maci looked at her sister. "Well, you don't have to tell him if you don't want too. He is a cheater ass…"

Zack looked at his daughter. "Maci!"

Maci turned to her father. "What?! He is, Daddy. He was dating my own sister and me! And, now my sister is having his kids!"

Maya squeezed Merci's hand as tears filled her eyes. "He is such a…"

Zack looked at his other daughter this time. "Merci…"

Maya crossed her arms as she turned to her husband. "They can say whatever they want, Zack. They just found out that he was dating them both at the same time!"

Maci and Merci looked at their mother. "Thank you, Momma!" They threw their arms up at the same time in agreement.

Maci looked over at Cole who had Vanessa in his arms. "Well, Merci, you are my sister. I'd like for you to meet someone." She grabbed her sister's hand and walked over to her boyfriend and daughter. "Mercs, this is my boyfriend, Cole and our nine month old daughter, Vanessa, your niece."

Merci got all excited. "I'm an aunt?" She laughed excitedly. "Oh my God, this is amazing! I'm an aunt!"

Zack laughed. "Hold your excitement, Mercs, your an aunt to our oldest daughter, Anna's daughter, Janna."

Merci smiled, clapping her hands. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome!"

Anna, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter walked into the house. "Hey, Mom? Dad?"

Maya yelled from the living room. "In the kitchen and living room, sweetheart!"

Anna walked into the living room and then saw Merci standing next to Zack. "Who's…"

Maci smiled. "Anna, this is my twin sister, our sister, Merci."

Anna turned to her parents. "Another sister? You didn't tell me?"

Maya sighed. "You were only 2, Savannah. If you knew, you would have been too upset to see her leave…"

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay, I guess you're right."

Maci smiled slightly. "Well, there's other good news. Cole and I are back together."

Anna smiled. "Oh, thank goodness! I really liked him."

Cole smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

Merci turned to her older sister. "You have a daughter?"

Anna nodded. "Yep. She'll be 3 in two months. I'll be 19 in May."

Merci smiled. "Awesome! So, what about my other siblings?"

Maya smiled. "Mackenzie is at a friends house because of soccer practice. She's our fourth oldest. She's 14. Dylan, Bentley and Meaghan are our first set of triplets in the family, they are 12 years old. We had another set of twin girls, Selena and Sierra, they are 10 years old. We then had twins again, our son and daughter, Preston and Serena. They are eight years old."

Merci's eyes went wide. "Wow."

Anna nodded. "Yeah...Surprising, right? Well, it wasn't a surprise because our Dad is a twin to our Uncle Cody. They live right next door."

Maya laughed. "Expect for us, they have all K's for their kids names. Don't be surprised if you get mixed up."

Merci nodded. "What are their names?"n

Zack smiled slightly. "Well, like you, my brother and sister in law had twin girls as well. They gave up Karina for adoption sixteen years ago…"

Maci and Anna's eyes went wide. "Kayleigh has a twin sister too?! Does she know?"

Maya and Zack both looked at each other. "Well, we don't know…"

Anna turned to her parents. "So, you know about Karina, I'm guessing they knew about Merci…"

Maya nodded. "Yes."

Anna frowned. "Oh geez, Mom…This was a family secret?"

Zack and Maya nodded.

Zack looked at his oldest daughter. "Don't tell anyone, Anna. We don't know if Cody and Bailey told Kayleigh yet...or your other cousins."

Anna sighed, breathing deeply. "Okay…"

Maci looked at Merci. "You are how long again?"

Merci smiled slightly. "Three months, with twins…"

Anna's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant?"

Merci nodded. "Yeah." She layed a hand on her belly. "The saddest thing is that he told me to get an abortion...I told him straight up I wasn't going to get one, and if he wanted me to, he can leave. We actually broke up a month ago...He has been trying to get me back ever since."

Maci shook her head. "I wouldn't deal with that shit, Merci. You have twins to worry about."

Maya hugged her daughter and nodded. "Sweetheart, Maci is right. You don't need him."

Merci nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Next door, Karina was sleeping on the couch when Cody walked into the house with Kayden.

"I guess ice hockey is done with, huh bud?"

Kayden nodded. "Yeah…" He groaned. "God, this hurts!"

Bailey's eyes went wide when she turned to find her son's foot in a cast. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Cody looked at his wife. "Kayden's foot got hit pretty hard with the hockey puck. The doctor said it's fractured."

Bailey sighed. "Sit him on the other couch." She whispered to him. "I need to talk to you after you do that…"

Cody nodded as he slowly layed Kayden on the couch and helped him get comfortable. After he did, Cody walked into the home office with his wife.

"What's going on, Bails?"

Bailey sighed. "Karina is here...She's sleeping on the other couch."

Cody's eyes went wide. "What is she doing here? What the hell happened?"

Bailey gave a sigh. "She said her adoptive parents kicked her out because, well, she hadn't told me the real reason. All I know is that her adopted parents don't want her anymore…"

Cody sighed sharply. "So, does Kayleigh know?"

Bailey nodded. "She does."

Cody smiled slightly. "Well, that's good. We should tell our other kids soon."

Bailey nodded, grabbing her husband's hand. "We will, Cody. Right now, we should let her sleep. She had a long night last night. She didn't get a sweet sixteen...I think once everyone knows, we'll throw her a sweet 16…"

Cody nodded. "I think we can figure something out, babe."

She smiled. "Great!" She hugged her husband.

He kissed her head. "I'll go start making snacks. I'm sure she's hungry, I can make her lunch."

Bailey nodded. "I'll go talk to the others about Karina."

Cody gave a wink. "Good luck, babe."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks."

And with that, the mother walked upstairs.

Later that day, Cody, Bailey, Maya and Zack were all at Cody and Bailey's house, because of Kayden's foot. And he couldn't be moved from the couch.

All of the kids were in the living room, looking at their parents and aunt and uncle, and finally, Mackenzie spoke up.

"What's going on? Why are we all here?"

Maya and Bailey looked at their husbands, who nodded.

Maya was the first one to speak up.

"Well, Mack, Dyl, Ben, Meg, Sel, Sierra, Preston, and Serena, Daddy and I have to tell you something...You see, when Maci was born, she wasn't alone. You all have another older sister, Merci, she's Maci's twin sister…"

Mackenzie, Dylan, Bentley and Meaghan, Sierra, Selena, Preston and Serena's eyes all went wide, all speechless.

Dylan was the first one to speak up. "So...We have a sister who was adopted?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, Dyl. We were in college at the time, we had Anna, we knew we couldn't raise three kids all under 5 while in college…"

Preston gave a sigh. "So, can we like...you know, meet her?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, you can…"

Maci walked into the living room with Merci hugging her stomach. She was just so nervous.

Meaghan smiled as she looked at Merci. "I have another sister! This is awesome!"

Merci gave a sigh out of relief. "You must be Meaghan."

Meaghan nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, Merci."

Maya looked at her sister in law, Bailey. "Bails, it's your turn…"

Karlee and Karyssa, Cody and Bailey's daughters looked at their aunt. "We already know…"

Bailey looked at her daughter, glaring at her. "Karlee Marie, your cousins don't know. You can chill for a minute."

Selena looked at her aunt. "What's up, Aunt Bailey?"

Bailey sighed deeply. "Well, your sister wasn't the only one with a twin. Kayleigh has a twin sister as well. All four of the girls were born the same day…" She waited for her nieces and nephews to say something.

Finally, Serena, Zack and Maya's youngest daughter spoke up.

"Kayleigh has a twin too?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. Her name is Karina."

Mackenzie smiled. "We are meeting her too?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, you are, Mack."

Soon, Karina walked into the room with Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked at her cousins an siblings.

"Guys, this is Karina...Well, my brothers and sisters know, but anyway, this is Karina, my sister."

Sierra smiled. "So, we get a sister and cousin we had no idea about until today?"

Maci and Kayleigh nodded. "Yep."

Mackenzie got excited. "This is awesome!"

Merci looked at her sister, Maci, who nodded.

"Um...You guys will be an aunt and uncle again...I'm pregnant."

Meaghan and Mackenzie hugged Merci. "Yay!" They jumped up and down, clapping their hands together.

Merci laughed. "Careful, you're crushing them…"

Meaghan clapped excitedly. "Twins?"

Merci nodded. "Yes."

Selena smiled. "Yay!"

Maci laughed. "Easy guys, she can only take so many hugs."

Mackenzie and Meaghan and Selena nodded. "Sorry, Merci."

Merci laughed. "It's fine."

Later that night after Maci, Merci, Kayleigh and Karina spent the day together, they started to get to know each other.

Maci and Merci spent the time getting to know each other and Kayleigh and Karina watched a bunch of movies together since Karina had to stay by the fire to warm up. Kayden watched the movies with his sisters too, because he couldn't be moved because of his foot.

Cody and Bailey's house, 8:45pm,

Cody and Bailey walked into the living room, sitting next to their daughter.

Bailey was the first one to speak up.

"What happened? Why did they kick you out, Karina? The truth..."

Karina sighed. Here's the truth…She wasn't ready to tell them, but they needed to know the real truth.

The truth was that she was pregnant. Three months along with twins.

She took a deep breath, looking at her parents.

"Well, they kicked me out because I...I'm pregnant. I'm three months along."

Cody sighed. "Good God..." He groaned. "And, you slept outside last night?"

Karina nodded. "Yeah..."

Bailey sighed, hugging her daughter. "You can stay with us, Karina."

Kayden looked up at his sister after hearing those words. "Who is it that I need to kill?"

Karina laughed a little. "My ex boyfriend Danny."

Kayden nodded. "Well, I can't really beat him up because of my foot but as soon as it's better I will!"

Meanwhile next door, Vanessa was finally down from being cranky. She was really cranky after Cole had left. Vanessa in her crib at 9pm. "Finally..."

Vanessa was asleep in her crib.

Merci smiled as she walked into her sister's room. "Is she asleep?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah. She does that when Cole isn't here. She freaks out."

Merci nodded. "Oh, so you two are raising her together?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah. We weren't together for a while. Now we are back together. She's pretty much more happy, I guess she knows."

Merci nodded and smiles. "Oh, that's amazing. I'm happy for you!"

Maci's phone began vibrating. "Oh, that has to be Cole. Hold on..." She picked up her phone and picked up the phone call. "Hello?"

Cole smiled. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Maci smiled. "Just layed Vanessa down, she sure was cranky when you left...but Merci knew how to calm her down."

Cole smiled. "Really? What's that?"

Maci laughed. "A warm bottle, a tickle game and then a book and then the rattle you gave her for her half birthday party, when she was six months old."

Cole smiled. "Oooh that means I have to take lessons from Merci on how to stop Vanessa from crying."

Maci giggled. "Me too! I don't know how she did it." She smiled. "You still coming over tomorrow?"

Cole nodded. "Of course, babe."

Maci smiled. "Good. We both are missing you..."

Cole smiled. "How are you missing me already? I was just there again an hour before our baby was going down for bed?"

Maci smiled. "Well I guess, I just wanted to talk or maybe just hear your voice?"

Cole laughed. "Well I guess that's understandable babe." He smiled. "So...Tell me everything you learned about Merci and Karina. You must be so happy to becoming an aunt again."

Maci nodded. "Yes, I am." She began to tell him about her day which she had with her siblings and cousins. "Okay, so how was your day?"

Cole smiled. "Well I got to see my two favorite girls and finally be back together with my beautiful daughter's mother and then spend time with my baby girl." He sighed. "After that my day was kinda boring."

Maci sighed. "Aww, I'm sorry."

Cole smiled. "It's fine, babe." He sighed. "By the way, you look beautiful with a nice bruise Vanessa gave you I'm guessing..." He winked. "Come to your window."

Maci nodded. "Wait, you're here?" She walked over to her window.

Cole jumped quietly through the window after she opened it. "I waited until Vanessa was down." He winked. "I'm guessing that tree is how you snuck out to the party?"

Maci blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, I did." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Cole smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "It's after 11, wanna just lay down and talk?"

Maci nodded. "Yes." She smiled at her boyfriend as he picked her up, laying her down on her bed and then he layed down next to her.

"How in the world did we end up with a nine month old already?"

Maci laughed. "I have no idea."

Cole kissed the bruise on Maci's shoulder, Maci shivered slightly. He whispered to her. "Sorry, babe."

Maci giggled. "It's okay."

Cole kissed her bruise again. "Vanessa threw her sippy cup at you?" He whispered, running his fingers on the bruise.

Maci shrived again. "Yeah, she did."

Cole sighed. "Damn, she's probably mad at us...We weren't together for a long time and she knew."

Maci sighed. "But you two are back together now?"

Maci nodded and smiled. "Yes, we are, Mercs."

Merci smiled. "Awesome!"

Cole looked at her. "Are you okay, babe?"

Maci shrugged. "I'm fine. She just was a cranky...Okay, she's been cranky ever since we had that fight..." She looked at him. "Oh God, she is mad because we aren't together for a long time..."

Cole sighed. "I know she wanted her parents together to raise her." He looked at their daughter. "And by the way, we're back together so I guess she's happy, isn't she?"

Maci nodded. "She is, but she gave me one nice bruise when you left."

Cole laughed slightly. "Please don't tell me she's trying to get us to move in together again..."

Maci nodded and laughed. "Of course."

Cole pulled her close. "If she's right, we'll just take it one day at a time. She's only 9 months old."

Maci nodded agreeing with him. "I agree." She hugged him.

Cole laughed, hugging her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know, I'm so happy we are giving us another shot, I really missed you, Mace."

Maci laughs. "Me too. I've also really missed you too, Cole."

Cole kissed her neck again. "Did your Dad notice the…"

Maci shook her head. "No."

Cole sighed out of relief.

Next door, Cody and Bailey's house, Karlee walked onto her sisters, Kayleigh and Karina's room in the basement.

"Hey guys."

Kayleigh looked up at the door. "Hey Kar. Come on in."

Karlee smiled. "So, Mom and Daddy told us. You are pregnant, Rina?"

Karina nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I'm 3 months along, just like Merci. I'm having twins as well…"

Karlee laughed. "I'm not so surprised."

Kayleigh smiled. "Me either, sis. Our family is full of multiples, either twins or triplets…"

Karina frowned. "Oh geez, yeah. We might be a little crazed about that…"

Karlee nodded. "No kidding."

Karina looked at Kayleigh. "So, sis, do you have a boyfriend yourself?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No. He's too cool to ask me out...Plus, he's...Uh, 7 years older than me…"

Karina and Karlee looked at their sister in shock. They spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"Come again, Kayleigh Annalysse?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Dad would freak out if he knew…"

Karina nodded. "No kidding, Kay. He's 22 and you're 16…"

Karlee sat down on the floor. "Yeah, Daddy will have his head fall off soon…"

Karina laughed slightly. "That's good one, Kar."

Karlee smiled. "Thank you."

Kayleigh sighed. "I should tell him?"

Karina and Karlee both nodded their heads. "Yes."

Kayleigh groaned deeply. "Ugghhh! Do I have too?"

Karina and Karlee nodded their heads together again. "Yes, you should."

Kayleigh got up from near bed. "I don't even know if Austin likes me! Why are am I telling Daddy?"

Karina sighed. "Well...Um…"

Karlee laughed softly. "You know what? I'd wait to find out if Austin likes you first…"

Karina paused. "Wait, who is his brother?"

Kayleigh paused. "James Anderson and they has a sister, I think her name is Emily."

Karina smiled. "You should make your move, he could be taken soon!"

Kayleigh frowned. "He can't be taken already...Well, he just broke up with his long time girlfriend…"

Karlee stared at her sister with question all over her face. "Please! Just talk to him…"

Karina looked at her. "Karles, it's not that simple. She could have some trouble with that…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Thank you!"

Karina smiled. "You're welcome."

Zack and Maya's, downstairs in the kitchen, Zack looked at his wife.

"Babe, what are we going to do?"

Maya looked at her husband. "What about?"

Zack sighed. "Merci is expecting and she's back in our lives, and Maci could be pregnant again and she has a nine month old…"

Maya breathed slightly. "Zack, you need to breathe. Everything will be fine. We will be there for our daughters whatever happens. Okay?"

Zack sighed. "Okay...You are right, babe. I'm just overreacting about things…"

Maya nodded. "Exactly…"

Zack laughed. "What else could happen?"

Maya just shrugged her shoulders.

To be continued…

AN: Merci and Karina are expecting twins at the same time.

Maci finds out something in the next chapter but it's at the end...Spoilers!And Karina's ex and Maci and Merci's ex show up!

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

R&R! Thanks for the favorite/following. It's blowing up my phone's email! That's good news!


	3. Wreaking Comes To Boston

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

AN: I'm going to be updating more of this story then I'll change and go back to my SLNGS2 and hopefully finish that season and move into Season 3. Who's excited?!

Chapter 3: "Wreaking Comes To Boston"

The next week moved on, Maci, Merci, Kayleigh and Karina got to know each other as sisters and cousins, making up the sixteen years of being separated.

Merci and Karina are now 13 weeks pregnant with twins. They are 3 months along. They are finally moved out of their adoptive parents houses. Zack and Maya, Cody and Bailey are heading to court to regain their rights to get custody back of their daughters.

Maci and Kayleigh decided to plan their sisters a surprise Sweet sixteen in over a month. The party will be big, sweet and awesome. Their mothers are in for the surprise and planning the party.

Maci never thought she'd tell her father about her sweet 16 party and she and Cole having sex, she didn't want to tell him, but she did, it spilled out. She did have a nine month old daughter already. No need to know about the secret if it's not a secret anymore. And, that something would be a pregnancy, and hopefully, there is no pregnancy.

But, there would be a huge change. They didn't use protection, not a thing.

Zack and Maya's house, Tuesday, January 19th, 2027

The mention of pregnancy being a chance made Maci sick to her stomach. She wasn't ready to be a mother again when she had a nine month old daughter. Vanessa will be ten months next month. Vanessa was born April 23rd, 2026.

Maci was 15 when Vanessa was born. Most of her pregnancy though, she was 14 and her daughter's father, Cole, was 18 years old. He was 19 when Vanessa was a few months old. He'll be 20 in June. They are 4 years apart.

When Zack found out about Maci's pregnancy, he sure wasn't happy. He didn't think she could raise a baby a fifteen, but nine months has came and gone, and Maci has been doing great. She may be a sophomore in high school and sixteen years old, but she seems to be doing a great job because Vanessa is a happy and healthy baby girl.

Maci gave a sigh as Vanessa woke up crying while Maci was doing her makeup.

The sixteen year old mother got up and walked over to her daughter's crib, picking her up, rubbing her back. "Hey, baby."

Vanessa slightly cried as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Maci rocked her slightly as she walked to the changing table, she began changing Vanessa and changed her diaper, clothes and put pink shoes with her white pants and pink shirt.

"You are ready for the new day, Princess?"

Vanessa slightly nodded and giggled, cooing.

Maci smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

After finishing her makeup, Maci made sure she had everything she needed for a new day of school. Maci was wearing a blue sweater with black tight jeans with black boots that were knee length. Maci put her dark blonde hair in a tight ponytail. She put her black jacket with buttons and a tighter around her waist on and made sure Vanessa was comfy. She also made sure she had done her homework. And as always, she did.

Maci was and still is a straight A student with doing soccer after school and then rushing home with Vanessa, she gave Vanessa her bath, made sure she had her dinner, and then put Vanessa to bed at 7:30. At 7:30, Maci was able to do her homework, eat her dinner and shower.

Sure, her life has changed, she wouldn't change it for the world because she loves her daughter more than anything.

Maci walked downstairs with Vanessa in her arms and her backpack on her other arm and her car keys.

She looked at Merci, her twin sister. "Hey Mercs."

Merci smiled. "Hey." She smiled at her niece. "Where is Vanessa's bag?"

Maci groaned. "Shit, it's upstairs in my room. Can you go get it?"

Merci nodded as she walked upstairs to her sister's bedroom, grabbing her nieces bag, and then walking back downstairs.

"Here." She handed her sister Vanessa's bag.

Maci smiled. "Thank you."

Merci nodded. "No problem."

Maya, their mother looked at her daughter, Maci. "Is Cole coming?"

Maci shook her head. "No, he was running late, so I'm going to drop off Vanessa at daycare and then head to school."

Maya nodded. "Alright."

Merci smiled. "Remember, Mace, I start school with you next week."

Maci nodded. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

Merci nodded as she smiled. "You're welcome, sis."

Maci gave a small smile as she put Vanessa in her high chair. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Vanessa nodded.

Maci smiled as she began making Vanessa her breakfast. As Vanessa ate, Maci began packing Vanessa's lunch, which was four bottles during the school day and three for the four and half hours of soccer practice.

Vanessa is nine months old now, but during the school day until she's a year old, she has to have bottle food.

Zack walked downstairs with Mackenzie behind him.

"Morning."

Maci smiled. "Morning, Mack. Why are you up this early?"

Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders. "Homework. The boys kept me up and I couldn't finish my homework."

Maya sighed. "Again?"

Mackenzie nodded her head. "Yeah. Again, Mother...They are so annoying…"

Zack looked at his daughter, Mackenzie. "I'll talk to them this afternoon, okay?"

Mackenzie nodded her head as she got comfortable on the couch with books and textbooks on her lap.

Maya laughed. "Dylan is like you when you were a kid, Bentley is like Cody and Bailey and well, what happened?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, babe."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened, I'm happy Ben actually give a shit about school."

Zack smiled. "Me too, Mack."

After Vanessa was finished eating, Maci made she was cleaned and then said goodbye to her parents and sisters and packed her daughter in her car.

(AN: Maci got her license a month before she turned 16, and got a note that she was able to drive with Vanessa and driving to school. This is Fanfiction so I can make up whatever I want. This is sure not true in real life, but whatever)

Maci strapped Vanessa in when Kayleigh ran up to her cousin.

"Maci!"

Maci almost jumped slightly when she turned to see her cousin standing there. "Oh, God! Kayleigh! You scared me!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down, she looked at her cousin. "What's going on?"

Kayleigh didn't know what to do or even know what to say. She wanted to tell her cousin, who was also her best friend that she had a crush or whatever it was to her on Austin, James brother, who was 22 years old.

Maci waved her hand in front of Kayleigh's face. "Kayleigh! Earth to Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Maci sighed. "Kay...Really, I got no time for this or I'm going to be late...You will be there before me. Can we talk about this later?"

Kayleigh just nodded her head. "Yeah. Sure."

Maci nodded and then smiled when she shut Vanessa's door. "Kay, we will talk about it, okay? I promise."

Kayleigh nodded as she walked back home to finish getting ready for school as Maci got into her car and drove to her daughter's daycare and then to her school.

Cheevers High School, 6:45am

When Maci parked her car in her parking spot, she was met by her ex boyfriend, Ryder. She groaned as she got out of her car, grabbing her bag and phone.

"You've been doing this for a week...When the fuck are you going to stop?"

Ryder smiled. "Oh, come on, Mace, you are just playing with me by being back together with Cole...He's just with you because of Vanessa."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Are you really kidding me? I'll answer those questions for you." She got close to his face. "One, I'm not playing with you. Two, yes, I'm seriously back together with my daughter's father. Three, we are back together because we want to be, not just because of Vanessa." She backed away from him as she walked down the stairs and towards the school, he followed her though.

"Mace, please…"

Maci was now getting really annoyed. She groaned as she turned around, smacking him with her ponytail. "What the hell do you fucking want?" She said, with annoyance in her voice. She obviously had no time for this.

Ryder didn't notice her change in her voice. "Mace, please, you are just wanting him…"

Maci crossed her arms. Laughing, she looked at him. "I already have him. We have a daughter and we had sex...And, since we had no protection, we could be having another baby…" She paused. "...But, that's none of your business, so would you please just excuse me, I have class to get too…" She started walking into the building when he grabbed her hand. She quickly turned, slapping his hand and then his cheek. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said, with a serious tone in her voice.

A crowd began to form around them, she saw Cole trying to get in between the crowd.

"Maci?"

Maci sighed. "Cole!" She was able to get to him even if the crowd was getting bigger. "He has been doing this for over a week…"

Cole saw people staring at them. "Scam everyone, shows over!"

Soon, everyone moved and walked away, Cole stared at Ryder.

"I believe my girl told you to leave her alone…"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you are seriously back together with the girl who ruined your life and you knocked up? She is just a slut…"

Cole's body was just about to boil up after hearing those words. Knocked up and slut. Maci is no slut in his text book, and yes, he did knock her up, but Vanessa is the best thing that ever happened to him. Maci is his world, there was no way anybody was going to get away with calling her those words. He walked closer to Ryder, grabbing his shirt, getting close to his face. "You don't want to mess with me, Ryder. Maci is no fucking slut! I would know that! But, she only had sex with me, so she is no damn slut!" He gave a smirk. "You know, she had my daughter, and I will protect my favorite girls until my last breath…" He glared at him. "You try to mess with my girl, you will never see another day!"

Ryder got scared a bit, he just nodded his head. "Okay…"

But he was just faking, or was he just playing with Cole?"

Maci turned to her boyfriend after Ryder walked away, she sighed. "Thanks, babe."

Cole smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl." He kissed her head. "Come on, let's go to class…"

Cole is a sophomore at BCC. He is making his rounds around schools. He wants to be a teacher. But, he was just testing out if he'd like it, if not, he would be a businessman, just like Zack.

He is 19, his birthday is at the end of June. He'll be turning 20 on the 29th.

Maci nodded as she walked to her locker first. "You really were serious…"

Cole hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "You are very important to me, Mace. I'd do anything for you and our little princess."

Maci turned to face him, leaning up and kissed him. "Thank you."

Cole smiled. "Anytime, babe."

As the day went on, Kayleigh couldn't get Austin out of her head. She needed to talk to him and see if they can work out. But there was a huge problem.

He was 22 and she was 16 years old. Six year gap. There was no way she was going to date him, been if he was super cute and in school for law. She thought that was great, she was trying to do her work but once in awhile, she'll snap back to thinking about Austin.

Denise, her best friend looked at her. "Yo, girl, you okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep, I'm good."

Denise nodded. "Alright…"

After the school day was over, Maci headed over to the daycare to get her daughter. After packing up her daughter into her car, Maci headed home.

When she walked inside, she put Vanessa in her playpen.

"Mommy has to put her things away and then talk to cousin, Kayleigh."

Vanessa giggled, clapping her hands.

A few minutes later, Kayleigh knocked on the door, Maci walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kay, what's up?"

Kayleigh gave a deep breath when she walked inside.

"I'm freaking out…"

"Is this about Austin?" Maci asked.

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes."

Maci nodded.

Meanwhile, next door, Karina, Kayleigh's twin sister heard a knock on the door, she sighed as she got up from the couch and walked to the door and slightly opened it to find her ex boyfriend, Danny standing there.

Karina and Danny dated for four years until Karina found out she was pregnant. When Danny found out she was pregnant, he flipped out. He broke up with her because he knew he couldn't handle a baby at seventeen. Danny is a year older than Karina, and Karina decided for herself that keeping the baby would be the best than doing what her adoptive parents and ex boyfriend told her to do. Karina is now 3 months along, 13 weeks pregnant with twins. She didn't need to be told about what she needed to do with her babies.

Sighing, Karina looked at him. "What do you want?"

Danny sighed. "I want to talk to you…"

Karina groaned a bit. "Are you seriously kidding me?"

Danny nodded. "Yes."

Karina sighed. "You told me you didn't want to be a part of our kids lives...You said you couldn't be a dad at seventeen!"

Danny closed his eyes, sighing, as he now knows he made the mistake of doing that to her. "Karina…" He teared up. "I...I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. I left you when you really needed me. And, I'm really, really sorry that I left you. Karina, I guess I got scared to be a dad…"

Karina sighed. "You don't think I'm scared to be a mother?"

Danny nodded his head. "No! I do! I really do, Rina…"

Karina knew she had tears in her eyes. "Do you really?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I do."

Karina sighed deeply. "Okay...So, what do you want to do?"

Danny frowned. "Karina, I don't know, but I know I want to be there for my kids."

Karina nodded. "Okay...You do what you think is best. I'm not stopping you."

Danny smiled. "Oh, thank you, Karina!"

Karina nodded. "You're welcome, I guess…"

While Karina was working on forgiving Danny, Maci looked at her cousin.

"Look, you really want to tell your Dad about this?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes. I have to...He would find out regardless, Mace."

Maci laughed slightly at herself. "Right...He would…" She paused. "Look, I think it's best if you told him before someone else does and I also think it's normal if he freaks the hell out…"

Kayleigh groaned. "He will still freak out regardless, Maci!"

Maci gave a sigh. "Yes, he will, but at least he knows because he knew it by you."

Kayleigh sighed. "Was this the advice you are giving me that someone told you to do with Cole?"

Maci sighed. "Uh...Well, maybe. But, my Dad now knows about Cole. You can do it with Austin…"

Kayleigh nodded. "I guess so."

Maci smiled. "You can do it, Kay."

Kayleigh nodded her head as she walked out of the house and unto her house.

Maci wasn't kidding when she said that Zack wasn't happy at all about her pregnancy and having a boyfriend, who is 4 years older than her.

She sighed as she looked at her baby girl.

Vanessa was fast asleep in her playpen.

Maci smiled. "I love you, Vanessa Michelle."

Next door, Kayleigh braced for a freak out when her father finds out about her feelings for Austin. She wanted to tell him before someone else did.

So, she walked into the house, and she found Cody sitting on the couch, on his computer and he looked up to see his daughter standing there.

"Hey baby girl."

Kayleigh winced a bit. Great...I gotta tell him. He's going to flip out. Who wouldn't? A sixteen year old and a 22 year old dating. Or, could be someday.

Cody just looked at his daughter, who hasn't said anything yet. "Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh laughed slightly. "Sorry...Um…"

Cody nodded. "Yes?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I'm in love with Austin, James's brother…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? He's 22 years old, Kayleigh Annalysse!"

Kayleigh nodded. She knew that. She knew that very well. "Yes, I know that, Daddy...I just wanted to tell you before someone else would."

Cody breathed deeply, as he nodded. "Well, I think that's better than hearing it from you then someone else, Kay…"

Kayleigh gave a sigh. "Thank you."

Cody hugged his daughter. "You're welcome."

Later that night, Maci was making Vanessa her bottle when Cole walked into the house while Vanessa was crying.

Maci kept rocking her. "Oh, Vans, what's wrong?"

Cole walked over to his girlfriend. "What's wrong with our little princess?"

Maci shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Cole sighed. "Let me see her, babe."

She nodded as she handed him Vanessa.

Cole layed her on his shoulder, rubbing her back. "Shh, baby, Daddy is here."

Maci felt her daughter's forehead. "She's not sick is she?"

Cole felt her forehead too. "Let's take her temperature, babe."

Maci nodded as she walked into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and walked to her boyfriend, who was cuddling their nine month old daughter.

When Maci took her temperature, it was, Vanessa was sick. A fever in a nine month old is scary.

Maci's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! She's sick…"

Cole layed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, babe. We'll take her to the hospital…"

Maci just nodded as she walked upstairs to pack Vanessa a bag. She was sure scared. But, with Cole being here made this ten times better. If Cole wasn't here, God knows what she would be done.

Zack and Maya were asleep so, Maci decided to leave a note. After leaving the note, Maci, Cole with Vanessa headed to the hospital.

It was around 11:30 when Cole, Maci and Vanessa were finally home. Vanessa had a cold of a fever, runny nose and a cough. The doctor gave Maci and Cole medicine to gave Vanessa every 3 hours. They quietly walked into Maci's room and Cole carried a sleeping Vanessa inside.

"Do you want her to sleep with us or in her crib, babe?"

Maci smiled slightly. "With us. I'll put her medicine on my dresser."

Cole got comfortable on the bed, under the covers and layed a sleeping Vanessa on his chest, she cuddled up in his arms.

Maci smiled at her boyfriend and daughter as she shut the light off and got into the bed herself.

Cole smiled. "Goodnight, babe."

She kissed Cole's cheek. "Goodnight, babe."

Vanessa needed to be up every 3 hours so Maci and Cole didn't get much sleep. It was like when Vanessa was a newborn. Vanessa was able to go back to sleep right away in her Daddy's arms.

Maci smiled as Vanessa slept. "She's such a peaceful sleeper."

He smiled. "She sure gets comfortable." He looked at his phone. "It's 3:00 in the morning, let's try to go to sleep."

She nodded as she cuddled close to him. "Good idea."

Finally, the couple fell back asleep.

Maci knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Cole and their daughter. She smiled in her sleep as she cuddled close to Cole.

Cole smiled as he kissed her head. "My girls." He kissed Vanessa's head.

Maci was finally fast asleep as she smiled.

Even if Zack would have a heart attack if he found out that she and Cole were sleeping together, Maci really didn't care because she did have a nine month old who was sick. And if Cole could get her to sleep, that was fine with Maci.

She also hopes this sickness would pass before the morning, she definitely did not like seeing her baby girl sick. She wants her baby to be better regardless of what her father thinks of her and Cole sleeping together.

The next morning, Maci and Cole were up with Vanessa. Maci smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Good morning baby girl, how are you today?"

Vanessa yawned slightly and reached up to her mother.

Cole smiled. "I think she's feeling better." He layed a hand on her forehead when he bent down to Vanessa's height. "Feels like her fever is down to normal."

Maci smiled. "Really?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yep!" He smiled as he high fived her. "We made it through her first sickness!"

Maci sighed out of relief. "Thank goodness!"

Maci smiled and picked up Vanessa. "Yes, baby?"

Vanessa smiled. "Momma…"

Maci laughed slightly. "You want to go downstairs?"

Vanessa yawned and nodded so Maci and Cole walked downstairs, where they met Mackenzie, who was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Mack."

Mackenzie smiled. "Can I steal my niece?" She held out her arms and Maci handed Vanessa to her. She kissed her niece's head. "Good morning, sweetie."

Vanessa smiled slightly, putting her head on her aunt's shoulder.

Merci smiled, walking downstairs. "Wow! I've never known Mack can steal our niece so quickly."

Maci started to laugh. "Oh guys."

Merci and Mackenzie looked at their sister. "What?" They spoke at the same time.

Maci giggled slightly. "Nothing."

Merci sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, if you say so."

Mackenzie smiled. "It's so hard to believe Vanessa will be ten months old next months next month."

Maci smiled, laughing slightly. "I know what you mean. It sure feels like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her."

Mackenzie nodded as she bounced Vanessa on her lap.

Vanessa giggled and laughed.

6 weeks later, February 25th, 2028, Zack and Maya's house

A month went by fast for the Martin family. Merci and Karina are now 18 weeks pregnant with their babies. They will be able to know the sexes in two weeks. They are now 4 months along.

Danny and Karina are on good terms on what they want to do with their twins.

While, Merci doesn't want to have anything to do with Ryder. As much as she'll hate to be a single mother, it is better to be a single mother than raising the babies with Ryder. He doesn't give a shit about her. She wouldn't want her babies to be around that kind of a guy and him as their dad.

Meanwhile though, Maci, Zack and Maya's second oldest daughter was her bedroom. She had missed her period of the month and eating for two. Unfortunately, she was able to find a pregnancy test that was unused.

She was hoping not to be pregnant. But there was a strong chance she could be pregnant because she was feeling sick as well, throwing up mostly anything. And there was another reason, she and her boyfriend, Cole had sex on her birthday without protection. Nothing.

She sighed. She had a ten month old baby girl already. Vanessa Michelle is her ten month old baby girl. Cole is her father and Maci's boyfriend of a month. They were together during Maci's first pregnancy with Vanessa, but unfortunately, they ended up breaking up the engagement because Maci was only 15 years old when they were engaged. She loved Cole, but after the huge fight ruined all of their plans.

But they raised Vanessa together as single people until a month ago when they finally got back together. They are very happy now.

Maci sighed as she began taking the test. Flashbacks hit her hard. She shook her head as she waited the five minutes.

The longest five minutes of her life.

She and Cole could have two kids under the age of 2. That made her feel like she couldn't do it.

Finally, the alarm went off on her phone and she walked back into the bathroom. Taking a huge breath, the sixteen year old mother looked at the pregnancy test in the test.

Her eyes went wide.

A plus sign.

She was pregnant again.

Tears filled her eyes, trying to fight them back because she and Cole are going out for a late one month anniversary dinner. Their anniversary is actually the 13th, but Maci had a girls night with her friends for the first time in ten months. Cole wasn't going to ruin that and he was happy to watch Vanessa for the night.

Of course he surprised her with breakfast in bed that morning and took care of Vanessa all day so Maci could get ready for the night out with her friends.

She sniffed slightly as she layed a hand on her belly. "Oh my God...I'm...I...I'm pregnant again!" She sighed. "I can't believe this! What will my parents think? What will my Dad think? He'll freak!"

She paused as she thought about Cole. "Oh my God! Cole! What about Cole? What will he think? We'd have two kids!" She groaned. "My Dad is going to kill me! He is going to be so disappointed in me for making the same thing I did over a year ago! Ugh, Maci...What will I do?" She asked herself. "Vanessa will be a big sister in nine months…How am I going to raise two kids under 2?"

To be continued…

AN: Maci is pregnant!

This will take off into the next chapter. I hope you all know that today is an important day in history- 9/11. 16 years ago, the north and south towers and the pentagon were hit and killed and injured many people.

Thank you everyone who tried their best to save others and people trying to get out as soon as possible. RIP :)

Thank you ZayaForever19951 for the help as always! :)

Chapter 4 will be the reveal of Maci's pregnancy and she tells everyone and going to the doctor.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Sorry for the mistakes...I don't feel like going back to fix them.


	4. Unexpected Surprise!

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

AN: I'm back with Chapter 4. This chapter is about when Maci & Cole tell their families about the pregnancy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: "Unexpected Surprise!"

Maci just looked at the pregnancy test in complete shock. She was pregnant again. She's pregnant a second time because she is sixteen and has a ten month old daughter with her boyfriend, Cole, who is also the father of her daughter, Vanessa.

They got back together last month, they are planning on celebrating their one month anniversary tonight because Maci got the chance to spend time with her friends for the first time in ten months. Vanessa will be a year and seven months when the baby is born.

Maci breathed deeply as she continued to stare at the pregnancy test. She was pregnant again and her daughter wasn't even one yet. She'll be one in two months...Maci never thought she'd have two kids under the age of two while in high school. She was hoping to wait until Vanessa was at least 5 years old.

Too late for that. She was going to be a mother of 2 at 16 years old. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Her boyfriend, Cole knocked on the door.

"Babe? You ready?"

Maci took a deep breath, sighed deeply as she opened the bathroom door.

There he was. In a tuxedo and looking so handsome. Her boyfriend. Her daughter's father. The best thing that ever happened to her.

They were going to a fancy restaurant for their one month anniversary of being back together.

Maci's dress a short red dress with her black leggings and the sleeves of the dress were black. She decided to wear high heels. Her leggings were like comfortable light socks so she could walk without having any problems. Her hair was in a tight bun with some pieces of her hair down and curled.

She smiled at him. She was ready to have a night alone with him.

But, wait, what about her pregnancy? She needed to tell him that he'd be a father again in eight and half months or so.

Maci smiled. "Hey."

Cole smiled. "You look so gorgeous, babe."

Maci blushed. "Thank you."

He looked at her. Something is up. She seemed a world away. "Okay, Mace, what's going on?"

Maci sighed. "Okay...Uh, you know how I have been getting sick and basically eating for two?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

She just sighed. "Come with me."

He nodded again as he was pulled into the bathroom. He looked at Maci and then down at the sink that had the pregnancy test still there.

His eyes went wide. "You're...You're pregnant?"

Maci just nodded as tears came to her eyes.

Cole noticed this, though. He looked at her as he grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Maci tried not to have the tears fall down her face, but it was sure hard because she was so scared. "I...I'm pregnant again, Cole...We have a ten month old baby and...and I'm sixteen and you...you're 19, almost 20…"

Cole saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her forehead as he pulled her close. "Mace, you have nothing to worry about, okay? We will figure everything out. Our plan of waiting until you were 21 is out the window, but that doesn't mean I don't love you and or our new baby."

Maci gave a small smile. "Really? You'd love me still even if we have another baby?"

Cole nodded as he kissed her head. "Yes, babe, I will."

She smiled. "That makes me feel like we can really raise this baby."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go. We got dinner reservations at 7."

Maci nodded as she and Cole walked downstairs and looked at Maya, Zack, Merci, Mackenzie and Meaghan.

Maya was holding Vanessa. "She'll be okay, we got her."

Maci smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Zack smiled. "Be careful."

Maci nodded her head. "We will, Daddy."

God, he's gonna freak the hell out when he finds out. She tried not to think about that until she got the chance to progress it in her head. All she wanted to do tonight is spend some alone time with her boyfriend.

Vanessa giggled and waved as her parents walked out the door and into Cole's truck.

Cole laughed as he put his seatbelt on, starting the truck and backing out of the driveway.

She looked at her boyfriend, laughing slightly. "You now realize you'll have to sell the truck with the second baby coming…"

Cole nodded. "I know. As much as I don't want to, I'd have too. We'd have like double everything because of Vanessa."

Maci nodded. "Yeah."

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's house, Bailey looked at her daughters, Kayleigh and Karina, who were doing each other's nails and toes.

Kayleigh laughed. "Quit moving! You'll make me mess up!"

Karina giggled. "I'm ticklish on my feet!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Well chill, Karina...I'm almost done."

Karina just nodded. "Sorry."

Katelyn, Kacey and Kinley ran over. "Can we get our nails and toes done?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. Let me get Karina done first. You guys go pick a color out of my room that has the case of nail polish."

All three nodded as they ran downstairs to Kayleigh's room.

Once they found the color they liked, they ran upstairs to where Karina and Kayleigh were.

Kayleigh smiled at her sisters. "Good. Just watch tv until I finish Karina, okay?"

Katelyn nodded. "Okay!"

Out at the restaurant with Maci and Cole, they were now seated in a fancy restaurant and Maci smiled.

"You really could afford this?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah."

Maci gave her boyfriend a look, and Cole sighed. "Okay, I had some help with it. Your Dad was willing to help me out…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, you're not...You're not proposing, are you?"

Cole laughed as he shook his head. "No."

That made Maci sigh. "Oh, thank goodness because I'm not ready for that."

Cole smiled. "I know." He grabbed her hand. "I know you aren't ready right now. I wouldn't propose until you are ready, babe. I can promise you that."

Maci smiled. "Thank you."

As the night on, Maci and Cole enjoyed not being parents for one night. The food at the restaurant was delicious. At the end, they ordered a chocolate sundae to share. That was delicious as well. They decided to have one to go since it was so good.

Once at Cole's apartment, he carried Maci inside as she giggled. "The sundae will melt if we don't go back for it…"

Cole kissed her head as he put her down on the floor and went back to get the sundae to have as they watched the movie.

Maci kicked off her heels. "Ugh...So much better…"

Cole laughed as he kissed her cheek from behind. "Your feet hurt?"

Maci nodded. "I haven't worn heels in nine months, I wore them last month while the girls and I went out but I guess my feet are still sore…"

Cole sat down next to her and patted his knee and Maci smiled as she layed her foot on his knee and he began massaging her feet.

"Ughhh...I missed when you'd do this like everyday…"

Cole smiled. "You can ask me a anytime, Mace."

Maci nodded as she smiled. "Thank God because they might be sore for a while."

Cole smiled at how beautiful she was, full makeup, sexy dress, tights and curls. It made him go weak to the knees. Thank goodness he was sitting down because that would've been good.

He just took off his jacket and then her jacket.

Maci smiled as she took her hair out of her bun slowly. She sighed as the bun become undone.

Cole got close to her as he kissed her ear. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Cole whispered in her ear and smiled. "You are the most sexiest woman I've ever lid eyes on…"

Maci smiled. "Was that your thought when you first met me?"

Cole nodded. "Hell yeah."

Maci blushed.

That was true though. He did really think she was beautiful when they first met at the party over a year and 10 months ago, almost 11 months ago. All of that together would be over 20 months, almost two years of knowing each other.

1 year and ten months ago, August 22nd, 2026

Maci Michelle Martin is fourteen years old with her friends and cousin, Kayleigh. It was a few days before school was supposed to start. One of the seniors, who knew one of Maci's friends is throwing a last party of summer so Maci decided to sneak out because the first try wasn't too great.

Once down the tree, she and her friends, Makayla, Quinn and Isabel headed over to the party with Isabel's brother, who was friends with the guy who was throwing the party.

Once at the party, Maci walked inside to find a eighteen year old guy, who was with his friends.

His name was Cole Mathews.

Maci sighed, but her friend, Quinn pushed her right into him, spilling his drink all over her shirt.

He sighed. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Maci gave a nervous laugh. "No, no, it's okay…"

Cole shook his head. "No, no, it's not okay. Here." He began trying to get the stain off her shirt.

Maci laughed again. "Wrong night to wear white…"

Cole laughed as he continued to try get the stain out, but then looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled as she looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

He was confused. "What about?"

Maci sighed as she looked up at him. "Making this so awkward…."

Cole smiled. "Then, let's not make it so awkward. I'm Cole."

Maci smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maci."

Cole smiled back. "Maci Martin?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah, that's me...Uh...Why?"

Cole laughed. "I only acted because your Dad is Zack Martin, right?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah...Do you know him?"

Cole shook his head. "No. But, my parents do."

Maci nodded her head. "Oh."

Cole smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go sit down."

Maci nodded. "Okay."

When they sat down on the couch, Cole wrapped his arm around her.

And, Maci spoke up. "So, your parents know my Dad?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. They went to business school together but then my parents moved 45 minutes away from here, but then when I started college, I moved back here."

Maci smiled. "Oh okay, that's amazing."

Cole smiled. "So, you and my sister might have known each other at some point...She's actually here. My parents didn't want her to come but if I went, they'd feel so much better. So, I was pretty much dragged along."

Maci smiled "You mean Emily, yes. I know her."

Cole nodded. "Yes." He smiled. "So, you're 14, right? My sister Emily is."

Maci smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

Cole smiled. "And, I'm so sorry about your shirt. It looks beautiful on you, but the stain sure is gonna be a hassle."

Maci smiles. "It's okay don't worry about it. I really didn't like this shirt anyway..."

Cole smiled. "I'm guessing your parents don't know you're here."

Maci shook her head. "No, they don't."

Cole winked. "Your friends dragged you out, huh?"

Maci nodded, laughing. "Yes, they did."

Cole smiled. "Huh, I guess they don't know you're talking to me..."

One of the guys threw a bottle and Cole ducked Maci's head. "Shit, okay, who threw that bottle?"

Maci looked and shook her head. "I don't know, must be one of the guys over there. But, thanks for ducking my head." She pointed over where there were guys acting like idiots.

Cole smiled. "No problem. It was going to fly right at you." He stood up. "Come on let's go somewhere safe so nothing else can happen to you..."

Back to reality, Maci was still spacing out, Cole was looking at Maci with concern. "Mace? Babe?" He shook her shoulder slightly.

Maci almost jumped off the couch, looking at her boyfriend. "Huh? What?"

Cole sighed out of relief. "Are you alright?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yes."

He just looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her head as she snuggled closer to him. "What time is it?" She asked.

Cole looked at his watch. "8:30PM, why, babe?"

Maci winked at her boyfriend. "I'm ready…"

Cole smiled. "Again, huh?"

Maci nodded. "Yes…"

Cole winked and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on, babe."

Maci wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole stood up, picking her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

He pinned her against the wall as they kissed passionately. Maci moaned as he took of his shirt, she ran hands through his hair and then Cole took off her shirt afterwards

They made out with each other with Maci pinned against the wall for 20 minutes. Cole then picked up Maci, laying her down on the bed, then laying on top of her, kissing her neck.

Maci moaned slightly as she undone his belt and took off his pants.

Cole smiled as they began making out again. Maci moaned and kissed his neck, as she began taking off on her bra slowly.

Cole smiled and rubbed them slowly and kissed her pulse and kissed her neck, almost sucking a few nipped it slowly.

He whispered in her ear. "I haven't had my hands on you in forever, baby…"

She blushed as she moaned. "I know…"

An hour later, Cole pulled Maci into his arms, snuggling close to him.

"I love you, baby girl."

Maci smiled. "I love you too, babe."

The next morning, Maci and Cole got up and started getting ready for the doctor's appointment. Maci was sure nervous.

She is pregnant. Pregnant again. She is pregnant when her daughter is only ten months old. God knows how this will go from now on.

Two kids. Vanessa and the baby. She is only sixteen years old.

She finally changed, did her hair and makeup and finally, Cole and Maci headed to the hospital, where the doctor's office is for her doctor.

Twenty minutes later, Massachusetts General Hospital, 8:30AM

Maci and Cole walked into the doctor's office, Maci signed herself in, of course the nurse gave her a look.

Maci sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat down next to Cole.

Everyone was judging her. The judging killed her. It was the same thing with Vanessa, but this time...seemed different because she was pregnant again. And, she was sixteen and she was fifteen years old when Vanessa was born. That was hard to, but this one seemed a bit different though.

Cole knew something was wrong. He never wanted her to feel like she's being judged, but no matter what she'd be feeling that way for a while.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Maci didn't know what to tell her boyfriend. Her heart raced. Her mind was getting crazy. Two kids at 16 years old. How can she raise two kids right as being in high school and being a teenager?

She looked at him. "How can I do this?"

He looked at him. "Raise two kids?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Babe, everything will be okay. I'm not going anywhere…"

Maci looked up at her boyfriend. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Baby, I'm drop dead serious."

Maci breathed deeply. "You seriously think I can raise two kids right now? I mean, I'm a sophomore in high school, I'm sixteen and well, my room is like cramped more than ever…"

Cole gave a sigh. "Babe, you can do this. I'm here for you, baby. I promise. You are not doing this alone."

Maci nodded. "Okay…"

Before Cole could say anything else, a nurse walked out of the office.

"Maci Martin?"

Maci and Cole followed the nurse into the room. Maci was almost shaking.

Her doctor, Dr. Anderson walked inside, closing the door.

"Hey Maci, Cole. Welcome back…" She looked at Maci's chart. "Maci, you think you could be pregnant again?"

Maci nodded. "Yes. I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive…"

Dr. Anderson nodded her head. "Okay, let me get a blood test and another pregnancy test."

Maci nodded her head.

15 minutes later, Maci's doctor came back and smiled.

"Maci, Cole, your results are back."

Maci took a deep breath, trying not to freak out. But, she was freaking out in the inside. "And?"

Dr. Anderson sighed. "Maci, you are pregnant...When was the last time you and Cole ever had sex?"

Maci just paused. "Uh, a month or so ago…"

Dr. Anderson nodded as she sat down and began the ultrasound, putting some gel on her belly and smiled.

"Cole, Maci...Congratulations, you're having twins!"

Maci's eyes were now wide, her mouth wide open, she looked at Cole, who was about to drop his coffee.

"Cole...Do...Do you see what I see?"

Cole was about to drop his coffee when he saw the screen. His hands were shaking, he just looked at Maci, who was just staring at her boyfriend.

"Uh huh, yes, I do."

They were having twins. Three kids. Not two, but three. Who knew? Maci had fallen right into her parents footsteps. They had Anna at 16 and then 18, they had Maci and Merci. Maci had her daughter, Vanessa at 15 and now, she is having twins at 16 years old.

After getting pictures, Maci and Cole headed to his car. Once inside, Cole turned on the car, then looked at his girlfriend.

"Mace, you okay?"

Maci shook her head. "No...We are having three kids and, Cole, guess what? I did exactly what my parents did!" She said, as she buried her face with her hands as she layed her head back.

Cole nodded as he grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. "Mace, it's okay, babe. We are going to be the best parents we can be."

Maci didn't know what she wanted to do. But, all she knew was that Zack was going to kill her.

"My Dad is going to kill me…"

Cole sighed as he squeezed her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry…"

Maci sighed. "Let's just go please, I just want to get this over with…"

Cole nodded as he began driving over to Zack and Maya's.

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's, Merci was playing with her niece, Vanessa.

Vanessa giggled as she rolled over.

Merci clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay, Vans! Mommy is going to be so happy!"

Maya walked into the living room. "What happened?"

Merci laughed. "Nothing bad, Mom. Vanessa rolled over…"

Mackenzie nodded. "She did, Mom. Maci is going to be excited like she was when she did it when she was 6 months…"

Merci frowned. "Right, I wasn't there…"

Meaghan rubbed her back. "Hey, it's okay."

A few minutes later, Maci and Cole walked into the house with t-shirts for her parents. Maci was sure nervous, scared and maybe sick to her stomach.

"Mom?"

Maya walked over to her daughter. "Yes, Mace? Everything okay?"

Maci was sure silent, but she knew she needed to tell her parents.

"Mom...I'm…" She handed her the t-shirt. When Maya opened it, she could only stare at her daughter.

Maya's eyes went wide. "Maci...Are you serious?"

Maci just nodded.

Maya sighed, but then looked at her daughter again. "Maci Michelle...I'm going to be a grandmother again?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yes...Are you mad?"

Maya shook her head. "Me, no...I'm actually very excited, sweetie. I mean…" She smiled. "It's Cole's baby, right?"

Cole rolled his eyes, chuckling. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Maya sighed. "Well, at least it's not Ryder's…"

Maci crunched her eyes shut tightly. "Mom...Please don't say his name…"

Maya frowned. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Cole smiled. "They're all mine, well, ours."

Maci nodded as she squeezed his hands.

Maya just stared at her daughter. "All?"

Maci smiled. "Yep! I'm having twins!"

Mackenzie ran to her sister and hugged her sister and her boyfriend. "Oh my God! I'm so happy!"

Maci laughed. "Oh, thanks, Mack." She smiled. "Where's my little girl? I missed her."

Merci walked with Vanessa. "Here she is."

Maci took Vanessa from Merci. "Hey baby girl. Mommy missed you."

Vanessa smiled and clapped her hands.

Cole laughed. "We missed you too, baby."

Later that night, Maci had layed Vanessa down in her crib when Zack walked into her room.

"Maci Michelle..."

Maci sighed. Oh boy. Here we go. The fight we might get into. She just stood there in feeling like she'd want to throw up or faint.

"Hey, Daddy."

Zack breathed. "I'm going to try to be calm, but...Your mother told me something that I thought I told you not to be..."

Maci sighed. "Daddy...I was about to tell you…"

Zack sighed. "What am I going to do Mace?"

Maci sighed. "You? What about me? I'm the one who's going to have three damn kids!"

Zack's eyes went wide. "Twins? Maci..."

Maci nodded. "Yes I'm having twins. Look, Daddy, I'm sorry. I grew up so fast and I know you're not okay with me growing up but no matter whatever happens, I'll always be your little girl."

Zack sighed as he sat down on her bed. "Mace, I just...I just don't you to be so overwhelmed like you were with Vanessa. I want the best for you, Cole, and Vanessa and now the twins."

Maci nodded. "I know. Thanks, Daddy." She hugged him.

Zack hugged her back, but then looking at her. "How are you feeling? Are you okay with having twins?"

Maci smiled. "I'm feeling fine. And to be honest, yes I am, I'm excited about the twins. I guess this is how you and Mom felt after Anna, Merci and me?"

Zack sighed, shaking his head. "No, I was a mess, Mace. I was so overwhelmed. I had no idea what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to keep you three, but being a college student would be hell if we kept you three...Giving up Merci was the most hardest thing I've ever had to do...I do not want you and Cole to do that. Not ever. It's so heartbreaking..."

Maci nodded. "We will never do that. I'm sorry...I could have known how you felt before having Vanessa. I..." She was cut off by tears coming into her eyes.

Zack patted the bed. "Come sit. Listen to me, the reason why I got so mad was because I didn't want you to struggle, Mace. Being a teenager and having a baby isn't what people think it is. It's hell. Add twins to the mix, it's even harder. I never thought you'd do this. I guess I never gave you the talk about boys a year ago. At least you have the best father for your kids. Cole. He seems to be me as a teenager...after high school, anyway."

Maci sighed. "I know, Daddy. I won't, I got Cole here. He wouldn't want me to do anything like drop out of high school. No way."

Zack nodded his head. "I know that. I know now how much I like that kid. He has his shit together."

Maci blushed and smiled. "He does."

Later that night, around 1:00AM, Maci groaned when Vanessa wouldn't stop crying, her phone virbrated. Walking over to her night stand with Vanessa in her arms, she picked up the phone.

"Cole?"

Cole chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it's me. Is Vanessa okay?"

Maci sighed. "She's...She won't go to sleep...I think she has separation anxiety…"

Cole nodded. "I'm coming." Soon, Cole was at Maci's window on the tree. Knocking at the window, he smiled, then Maci walked to the window and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

Cole jumped through the window. "You needed me to help with Vans. I wasn't going to say no, she is my daughter too, babe."

Maci smiled. "I know."

Vanessa cried louder, but when Cole took her from Maci, she calmed down as Cole rocked her.

Maci smiled as she shook her head. She layed down on her bed. "Ugh...I'm so tired…"

Cole chuckled. "Go to bed, babe. I'll get her to sleep…"

Maci groaned. "But, I want you to lay next to me…"

Cole smiled. "Okay, let me lay her down first."

After laying Vanessa down, Cole snuggled with Maci, who snuggled up against him.

"How are you feeling?"

Maci chuckled. "Other than feeling sick 24/7 and eating for 3?"

Cole nodded, but sighed. "No, I mean about having twins. How do you feel about it?"

Maci paused deeply. How does she feel about having twins? "How do I feel about having twins? Well, I'm terrified. I'm scared. I'm having two babies at one time, with our baby girl, I don't want her to feel left out."

Cole paused, thinking of what to say next. "Well, she won't, babe. We will try to give our babies equal love."

Maci nodded her head. "Okay…"

While, Caci were asleep, down the hall, Zack layed awake, just staring at the ceiling. His baby girl is pregnant again, but this time with twins. The same thing that happened to him and Maya 16 years ago.

Maya sighed as she rolled over to see her husband still awake.

"Zack? What are you doing up? It's 1:10 in the morning…"

Zack sighed. "Maci is having twins...I can't believe this, May. I'm just thinking about when we found out you were pregnant with Maci and Merci sixteen years ago."

Maya sighed as she rolled over to be on her side. "Oh, yeah, I know it's overwhelming, homey. But, didn't you say you'd support her? Like you did with me?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes, I did say that. Our baby is having babies."

Maya smiled slightly. "She did have our granddaughter ten months ago. Vanessa will be a big full sister...I'm just happy it's not Ryder's kid…" She sighed. "Oh, I feel so terrible for Merci. She has to deal with that asshole forever...or for at least 18 years…"

Zack nodded as he breathed deeply. "I have a half mind to go and kill Ryder to at least make him pay…"

Maya laughed. "Oh honey...I know. But we can't do that..."

Zack sighed."We can't but Merci can."

Maya sighed. "All she can do is keep him away. I don't think I want our babies in jail...I want them to have the best futures."

Zack kissed her head. "Me too...I want them to do the best for their future kids."

Maya snuggled up against him as she yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

Zack nodded. "Good idea…"

Outside Zack and Maya's bedroom door, Merci stood there in complete shock. Were they right? Maybe.

Was she ready to raise Ryder's babies with or without him? She sighed. She felt terrible to have to raise two babies and then tell them what's the history between them...Merci wasn't ready for that. Hell, she couldn't do anything about it now with the babies coming in less than five months.

"Will I be a good mother?"

She whispered as she walked downstairs and into the living room and got comfortable on the couch by the fire.

"I love you…" She whispered to her babies while holding her belly.

To be continued…

AN: OMG Maci is having twins! :)

What's Merci doing? Will she be okay? Will Maci be able to raise three kids?

Found out in chapter 5!

Thanks, ZayaForever19951 and your siblings and friends help! :)


	5. I Think I'm In Love, Or Not Maybe?

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 5: "I Think I'm in Love Or Not Maybe?"

The next morning, Saturday, February 26th, 2028, Zack and Maya's mansion, 8:30am

Merci was asleep on the living room couch when Maci walked downstairs with Vanessa in her arms.

"Hey, Mercs."

Marci sighed. "Oh, hey." She sat up, wiping her eyes.

Maci looked at her twin. "Everything alright?"

Merci sighed. "Well...I'm just…"

Maci just looked at her sister. "Merci, are you really okay?"

Merci shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Mace. I feel like everything I'll do I'll never be good for my twins…"

Maci gave a sigh. "You will be a great mother, sis."

Merci smiled. "You really think so?"

Maci nodded. "When would I be wrong, Merci?"

Merci shrugged again. "Never?"

Maci nodded as she sat down next to her sister. "What's all this about?"

Merci sighed. "Ryder. Me. The twins...Me...The twins…" She groaned. "Why did he have to be such an asshole?"

Maci shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...You wonder why I broke up with him..."

Merci sighed. "All I wanted was to know why you dated him in the first place?"

Maci sighed softly, began laughing. "I just had broken up with Cole, exactly 6 months after, and well...I was hurt, but then I realized something was off about him..." She rubbed her daughter's head. "Vanessa was always first and he seemed to busy to be with a girl who had a baby with another guy...Little did we know he was dating us both..."

Merci nodded with a sigh.

Maci hugged her sister as she got up. "I gotta get Vanessa ready to see Cole." She smiled. "I got to help Aunt Bailey and Mom with your and Karina's sweet sixteen birthday party."

Merci sighed. "Mace...We don't..."

Maci shook her head. "I don't care, you are getting one regardless on what you say..." She walked upstairs to her room and put Vanessa's shoes on. "You are spending time with Daddy today."

Vanessa smiled and claps her hands excitedly.

Maci smiled and laughs softly. She walked back downstairs and smiled at Merci. "I'll see you later. Bye."

Merci smiled. "Okay. Sis, see you."

Maci placed Vanessa in her car seat when she got the back door open. She put Vanessa's bag next to her daughter, then she got into the driving seat, put her purse on the passenger seat and then picked up her phone and texted Cole real quick before leaving.

Maci's text- "Leaving now. See you in ten minutes." She put her phone down and started driving to his apartment complex.

Cole texted back. "Okay, babe, drive safe."

Maci didn't reply, she kept driving to the apartment complex. She backed out of the driveway.

Vanessa smiled at her mother.

A few minutes later, Cole's apartment complex

Vanessa smiled at her mother.

Maci pulled into Cole's driveway of his apartment complex. She got out of the car and then opened the back door and got Vanessa out. She grabbed the bag for Vanessa from the trunk and walked to the elevator and headed up to his front door.

Cole opened the door and smiled. "There are my two favorite people. Come on in." He stepped aside to let Maci enter with their daughter.

Maci smiled. "Hi." She placed Vanessa down. "Damn she's getting heavier and heavier everyday." She placed her bag on the kitchen counter.

Cole smiled. "She's growing up." He grinned at her. "How are you feeling?"

Maci sighed. "I'd feel better if I didn't have night sickness and morning sickness..." She laughed.

Cole nodded as he then walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mace."

Maci shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. If that means to carry our kids, I can handle a few weeks of sickness."

Cole smiled. "Okay, baby."

Maci kissed him as she layed her hands on his cheeks. "I gotta go. My Mom is gonna kill me if I'm late..."

Cole nodded and kissed her. "Okay, babe."

Vanessa crawled over to her mother and reached up for her.

Maci frowned. "She does this every time..."

Cole sighed. "She's a baby, Mace, she's our baby."

Maci kissed his cheek. "Like I don't know that, we had sex and she came out nine months later..."

Cole picked up Vanessa. "Mommy has to go somewhere, baby." He rubbed her back.

Vanessa snuggled against him.

Maci smiled. "I better get out of here before she starts screaming." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment, heading down to her car and jumped in, starting the car, closed the door, packed out of the driveway and started driving to her Aunt Bailey's.

Cody and Bailey's house, a few minutes later, 10:3AM,

Maya began calling Maci. "Where is she? We have a month to get this all together..."

Bailey sighed, looking at her sister in-law. "She's on her way probably Maya. She had to drop off Vanessa…"

Maci walked into the house. "I'm here! I'm here! Geez, Mom. Chill. I had to drop Vanessa off with Cole."

Maya nodded. "Finally."

Bailey smiled at her niece. "Now we get started."

Meanwhile with Merci, she heard the door being knocked on, she walked over and looked out the window to see Ryder standing out there. "He can stand there all day. I'm not opening the door..."

Bailey smiled at her niece. "Now we get started."

Meanwhile with Merci, she heard the door being knocked on, she walked over and looked out the window to see Ryder standing out there. "He can stand there all day. I'm not opening the door..."

Ryder sighed. "Damn it, Merci, open the door."

Merci groaned softly as she opened the door. "What?!"

She was sure not happy to see him. She didn't know what she wanted to do. He broke up with her and cheat on her when she's pregnant with his kids.

Ryder glared at her. "What's your problem with me?"

Merci laughed. "What's my problem with you? Oh, let's see, you were seeing my sister and me at the same time, I'm pregnant with your kids and you don't care about me or them! That's my problem with you!"

Ryder glared at her. "Well, apparently I didn't know that you and Maci were related."

Merci sighed. "We didn't know either...Look, do you want to be with me or not? Because, if you are with me, you're caring for the twins as well. It's a deal you can do or not."

Ryder sighed. "Fine."

Merci crosses her arms. "Fine, what? I don't want you to be pressured, but we can't play games. They'll be here in five months..."

Ryder sighed. "Fine, Merci. I'll help you out."

Merci put her arms down and placed her hand on her belly. "Are you serious?"

Ryder walked closer to her, grabbing her hand. "Yes, I'm serious. I'm sorry, Mercs. I was being a jerk, an asshole and I need to grow the hell up to be with you and our babies. I'm sorry..."

Merci teared up. "Um..."

Ryder ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Mercs, please?"

Merci sighed. "Well..." She breathed deeply.

Ryder kissed her cheek. "Please? I...I promise I'll grow up to be with you...I made a mistake to treat you like shit..." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Merci looked him in the eyes. "I guess...I guess we can give it another try..."

Ryder smiled. "Thank you."

Merci wrapped her arms around his neck, crying slightly. "I'm sorry..." She wiped her eyes.

Ryder shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Merci, I shouldn't have done it to you." He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Merci cried into his shoulder.

Ryder wiped her eyes. "Don't cry, babe, it's okay."

Merci laughed. "I'm hormonal...Sorry."

Ryder smiled and shook his head. "It's okay."

Merci sighed. "Thank you."

Later that day, Zack walked into the living room and saw Merci sitting on the couch with a serious look on her face.

"Mercs, what's going on?"

Merci sighed deeply. "I...I'm back with Ryder…"

Zack's eyes went wide. "Merci Ryleigh Martin, you what?!"

Merci's eyes went wide, tearing up. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I…"

Zack's sighed. "No, no."

Later that day, Maci's phone began ringing while she was at Cole's. She ran to her phone and picked it up. "Dad? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

Zack frowned. "I'm not happy."

Maci nodded. "Okay. What about? I can't come home...Vanessa is asleep...I'm not waking her up!"

Zack sighed. "Your sister is back with that asshole! I don't know what to do! I don't want her with him!"

Maci sighed. "Dad, chill..."

Zack eyes went wide. "Don't tell me to chill, Maci Michelle, that asshole's gonna break your sister's heart and I don't want to just sit back and watch her cry."

Maci looked at Cole, who was looking at her with question all over his face. "Daddy, I'll call you back..."

Zack nodded his head. "Okay."

Cole looked at her with question all over his face still. "What was that all about, Mace?"

Maci sighed deeply. "My Dad is pissed..."

Cole nodded. "Why?"

Maci breathed. "Merci got back together with Ryder and my Dad isn't so damn happy about it..."

Cole's eyes went wide. "Wait, what? Merci's back with Ryder?"

Maci nodded her head. "Uh huh!"

Cole paused. "But, you and Ryder...and...This is gonna be so awkward..."

Maci shook her head. "I know."

Cole walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby, you'll be okay."

Maci sighed. "Thanks. I hope so."

Cole kissed her ear. "You go ahead and go to sleep. I'll get up with Vanessa later."

Maci wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Cole kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, babe." He kissed her passionately.

Maci kissed him back. "Vanessa is a lucky baby to have you as her daddy."

Cole smiled. "What about you? You were the one had her. And, you were 15. God knows if your dad actually killed me." He picked her up into his arms. "I don't think I'll be able to carry you when you get a belly. I tried that with Vanessa and you thought I was gonna drop you."

Maci laughed. "Very funny."

Cole carried her to his bedroom. "What? It's true!"

Maci laughed. "If you say so."

Cole laughed. "I'll try to carry you but I doubt I'll be able too. You'll be three people..." He layed her down on his bed.

Maci sighed. "Oh okay." She smiled. "I wonder what Merci was thinking about going back with Ryder."

Cole paused. "Um...I'm not sure. I mean she's pregnant, probably hormones?"

Maci nodded. "Oh...Yeah, probably."

Cole turned out the light before getting into bed with her. "Gee, I'm gonna have to get a bigger apartment for the five of us..." He wrapped his arm around her. "Or…?"

Maci looked at him. "No. My Dad will kill me before I have the chance to give birth. He did that the last time, and I still moved in with you..."

Cole sighed. "Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion, Mace."

Maci snuggled against him. "But, again, it would be more room...My room is so small...and we don't have much room for me,Vanessa and then the twins and then Merci's twins..."

Cole nodded. "You're right."

Maci buried her face into his chest. "I mean, we will have three kids...My room won't be big enough for three of everything..." She looked up at him.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Do you move in with me?"

Maci smiled. "I'm gonna have to, Cole. I mean, I can't do it myself. I mean, Vanessa will only be 1 and twins are a handful. More when it's at night..."

Cole nodded. "You're not alone, you have me, you have your family to help out, baby."

Maci layed her hands on his cheeks. "I know." She sighed. "Plus, I'm gonna need you when I go into labor..."

Cole smiled and nodded as kissed her head. "And, of course, you'll have me to help you through it."

Maci smiled. "Shut up and just kiss me."

Cole smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed her passionately.

Maci giggled and kissed him back passionately.

Cole smiled. "I love you."

Maci smiled. "I wouldn't know that if we haven't slept together. Twice. Well...Kinda twice..." She blushed. "I love you too."

Cole smiled. "Yeah." He kissed her again.

Maci wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her just as passionately.

Maci pulled away. "Vanessa is asleep, right?"

Cole looked at her and nodded. "Yes, she is."

Maci layed back down and pulled him closer. "Okay, just checking." She leaned over and kissed him again.

Cole smiled and kissed her back again.

Maci began pulling up her shirt. "I don't know why I wore a tight shirt..." She sighed.

Cole smirked, winking at her. "You look sexy."

Maci laughed. "Yeah? The shirt looks great not going over my head."

Cole laughed as he helped her. "There. You're saved."

Maci smiled. "Thank you."

Cole smiled. "No problem." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "You didn't call your Dad back..."

Maci sighed. "Should I?"

Cole shook his head. "Not now. You won't be to talk." He kissed her neck again.

Maci nodded. "True…"

Cole reached under his shirt and took it off. "He'd be all creeped out..." He kissed her collarbone slightly.

Maci's phone began vibrating, she groaned. "Someone better be dying..." She reached over and picked it up. "Hello? Daddy?"

Zack sighed. "Maci...You said you'd call me back..."

Maci tried not to make a noise, she bit her lip. "Yeah...Sorry."

Zack frowned. "Maci Michelle Martin, are you okay?"

Maci laughed. "I'm fine..."

Zack sighed. "Okay."

Maci closed her eyes tightly. "Um...Yeah, I'm okay. You know...Yeah, I'm good." She bit her lip again to stop herself from moaning.

Zack nodded. "Okay…" He paused. "Wait, you're not coming home?"

Maci looked down at Cole who's still kissing her neck. "No...Uh, Vanessa is passed out. I don't want to wake her..."

Zack sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Maci smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. Bye." She hung up and put her phone down and moaned. "Cole...You are so lucky I can hold myself from having my dad know..."

Cole laughed as he kissed her neck, licking it softly. "Oh?"

Maci nodded as she began moaning. "Yeah…"

Cole looked her into the eyes. "Are you ready to have sex?"

Maci nodded. "Yes."

Cole smiled. "Good baby. I want my damn hands on you…"

Maci giggled as they began kissing again and then Cole pulled the covers over them.

Maci smiled. "I love you."

Cole smiled. "I love you too, Mace."

The next morning, February 27th, 2028, Maci picked up Vanessa.

Vanessa starts getting fussy and starts crying.

Cole smiled. "What's wrong with Vans?"

Maci sighed, rocking her while bouncing up and down. "She doesn't want to leave her Daddy."

Cole smiled and took Vanessa in his arms. "You wanna spend the day with Daddy, baby girl?"

Vanessa giggled and clapped her hands.

Maci shook her head. "Boy, I hope one of these babies is a boy..." She rubbed her very small baby bump.

Cole smiled. "That would make me very happy, but I still love Vanessa and our new babies."

Maci kissed his cheek and kissed Vanessa's cheeks. "Be good for Daddy, okay, baby? I love you."

Vanessa smiles and claps her hands, giggling.

Maci smiled. "I can't wait to hear her first words...Giggling isn't the same..." She picked up her purse and then kissed Cole. "I'll come and pick her up later."

Cole nodded and kissed her back. "Okay."

Maci smiled as she walked out of the apartment complex and headed to her, jumping in and started her car and headed home to find her parents arguing. "Mom? Dad?"

Maya shook her head. "Zack, you don't understand how she feels! That's your problem!"

Zack sighed. "Look, I don't want her heartbroken and if maybe that asshole was lying about being serious with her."

Maya breathed deeply. "Zachary, she's pregnant. She's got feelings! And what you said really hurt her feelings. It's like you don't trust her...She has to have faith to have him here for her! I don't want her heartbroken either, but her situation is hard enough.."

Zack sighed. "Okay, fine. Maybe I overreacted I do trust her, May, I know her situation is hard." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I don't know, maybe I'm the one who's having trouble knowing that all our babies are growing up."

Maci cleared her throat. "Dad? Mom? Uh...Well, I'm home."

Maya smiled. "Where's Vanessa?"

Maci smiled. "That girl loves her Daddy. She's such a daddy's girl. She wanted to stay with Cole."

Maya nodded. "Yeah, she's like you girls, you all are daddy's girls."

Zack grinned. "I feel so proud."

Maci laughed. "Thanks Mom. Anyway, where is Merci?"

Maya smiled. "In her bedroom, Mace."

Maya smiled. "In her bedroom Mace."

Maci nodded as she walked upstairs to her sisters bedroom. "Mercs? It's me. Can I come in?"

Merci nodded. "Yeah, come on in, Mace."

Maci walked inside to see Mackenzie comforting her. "Oh, Mercs...Daddy is just being his "overprotective self" again. He got so damn overbearing when I started dating Cole and when I was pregnant with Vanessa..."

Merci sighed. "Do you think I made a mistake about taking Ryder back?"

Maci layed down next to her sister. "No. I don't. You are pregnant, you want to see if you can work this out for the babies sake. And you'll know if it was a mistake or not, you just need to have Dad off your ass right now..."

Merci nodded. "Okay."

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah. Dad gets so overprotective!"

Maci blushed. "Oh yeah...I know. He's gonna lose his head when I tell him I need and want to move in with Cole..."

Mackenzie smiled. "Really? Did you mention it to him yet?"

Maci shook her head. "Are you insane? No. He'll kill me! I did that last time and he wasn't happy!"

Mackenzie sighed. "Because, he thought that you were growing up way too quickly for him."

Maci nodded. "Well, I am!" She groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm such an idiot! I got pregnant again! And with twins! Just like they did!"

Mackenzie frowned. "How old were they when they had me?"

Maci paused. "Uh...well you are two years younger than me and Merci, so, they were 20. They had Anna at 16, and me and Merci at 18."

Mackenzie sighed. "Wow, just wow."

Merci looked at her twin sister. "Mace, you can't keep that kind of information from him forever. I'd talk to him about it..."

Maci sighed deeply. "I know. I really hope he won't get upset."

Mackenzie hugged her sister. "Just tell him. Regardless on what he does, at least he knows..."

Maci nodded, hugging her sister back. "Okay. I'll tell him." She walked out of the room and seeing her parents downstairs. "Mom, Daddy, I have to tell you more like ask you something."

Maya and Zack look at her. "Yes, Mace?"

Maci smiled as she tried to be hopeful. "May I please move in with Cole?"

Zack's eyes went wide. "No."

Maci's eyes went wide. "What?! But, Daddy, I'm soon to be having three children and plus, I don't have any room in my bedroom for us four. You know that!"

Maya looked at her husband. "Zack...She needs the help from their father. Not just us at night...We are working! I'm not letting her be stuck in her room which is already as cramped as can be with Vanessa's crib and changing table..."

Maci smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mom." She looked at her father. "Daddy, please?"

Zack shook his head. "No, Maci! Guess what happened last time? You left!"

Maci teared up. "Daddy! You don't understand! You really don't understand! I'm not staying here to have my daughter and my newborn babies in one room! No, that's not happening!"

Zack looked at Maya and then at Maci. He knew she was right though. He began sighing. "Just make sure the same thing won't happen again."

Maci sighed out of relief. "Okay!" She looked at him. "If you let me do this, you go upstairs and talk to Merci." She walked upstairs and walked into her room and started studying.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Zack looked at Maya. "Am I the only one thinking that our babies are growing up and ready to move away from us?"

Maya shook her head. "No. I'm feeling it too...Merci didn't say anything about moving out. I doubt she's actually going to do that. I'm keeping my eyes open for her with Ryder."

Zack nodded. "Me too."

Meanwhile, at Cole's apartment, Vanessa was finally asleep in her play pen when the door was knocked on.

Cole looked at her her at his daughter then opened the door after checking the peephole. "Hey Ems!"

Emily laughed. "Hey bro." She hugged her brother. "What's up?" She looked at her niece. "Hey sweetie." She picked up her brother's daughter.

Vanessa was fast asleep.

Cole laughed. "I just put her down, sis. I hope she doesn't wake up. She really was cranky."

Emily laughed. "Oh, she looks so adorable." She smiled and giggled.

Cole smiled. "Thanks. People think she looks more like Maci, she's got my nose and my chin." He locker the door. "Did Mom tell you that we were expecting again?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, congrats to you and Maci! How many babies are you having?"

Cole smiled. "Twins. Maci is a little stressed. She feels like she'll screw up because it's two this time and we have Vanessa."

Emily smiled. "This is so exciting! You know what, I want to help you two out with my nieces and nephews."

Vanessa yawned as she layed her head on Emily's shoulder.

Cole smiled again. "Oh, you would? Thanks, sis!" He sighed. "Maci is trying to get her dad to let her move in with me again. I hope he gets the idea of it because she can't have three of everything in one room...I have three bedrooms. One is Vanessa's room and then the nursery and my room, well mine and Maci's when she's here."

Emily nodded. "I really hope Mace moves in with you. You two need to be together to raise Vanessa by living together that is."

Cole nodded. "He's just overprotective on it because of what happened last time...but she was the one who left...God, I should've known..." He began making Vanessa milk in her bottle.

Emily sighed. "How would you know? She was a new mother and she was 15...If I was her, I'd feel the same way. I do think you two always had that spark."

Cole smiled. "Really?"

Emily laughed. "Are you serious? You two can't go five minutes without kissing or hugging or whatever. Please, everyone knows you two have been hot for each other..." She kissed her niece's head.

Cole smiled. "Thanks, sis."

Emily shook her head. "No problem. Plus, you two make some cuties for babies."

Cole smiled. "Yes, we do." He laughed. "So what's new with you?"

Emily smiled. "Well I'm finishing my nursing school and I'm going to Massachusetts General to start training."

Cole smiled. "Wow, that's so amazing! Congratulations, sis."

Emily smiled. "How's classes going for you? Have you choose a law school?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I did and besides about my classes they're going great, just a bit stressing."

Vanessa yawned as she opened her eyes.

Emily smiled. "Awww, she's awake."

Cole smiled. "Hi princess. Are you hungry? Want some carrots and milk?"

Vanessa smiled and claps her hands.

Cole took her from Emily and placed her in her high chair, handing her the bottle. He then went to get the baby food. "I can't believe she's gonna be 1 in two months..."

Emily laughed. "Yeah but don't worry bro she'll always be your baby."

Cole smiled as he began feeding Vanessa. He laughed. "True."

One week later, March 4th, 2028, Zack and Maya's mansion

A week went on, and Merci and Karina are 19 weeks pregnant-5 months along. Maci is now 7 weeks pregnant. She's 2 months along now. Vanessa is 11 months old. She is now starting to walk, but not much. She's gabbling a lot now too. Merci and Ryder's relationship is doing great, but Ryder still knew he had eyes on Maci. But, Maci has eyes for Cole, her daughter's father.

Kayleigh and Austin are just talking, they aren't a official or anything just yet.

Maci was rocking Vanessa with Kayleigh and Karina trying to get her to calm down. "She's being all cranky. I don't know why!" She saw that Ryder walked inside the door with Merci. She whispered to Kayleigh. "Found the reason..."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Right...Okay, so, what's he's doing here anyway?"

Maci sighed. "Merci and him got back together..." She saw him walk over to her. "Hey Maci."

Maci sighed. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Ryder smiled. "Your sister and I are back together..."

Maci rolled her eyes. "And? What doesn't give you to talk to me. I'm not your girlfriend...I'm taken..."

Ryder smiled. "Right. I know that."

Maci rubbed Vanessa's back as she grabbed her bottle from the fridge. "So...You can go see my sister. She's probably waiting for you..."

Ryder smirked. "Yeah probably."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Okay, you're being weird. You can leave me alone now."

Ryder laughed. "You're worried about what Merci's gonna think?"

Maci closed the fridge. "Uh, yeah! She's my sister. She's pregnant with your children! Excuse me for being a good sister!"

Ryder sighed, laughing. "She won't care."

Maci's eyes went wide. "What?! Are you fucking insane?! Of course she'll fucking care!"

Ryder laughed again. "Yeah right."

Merci was talking to Kayleigh and Karina when she saw Maci and Ryder talking, but to her it sounded like they were flirting. "I can't believe this."

Karina looked at her. "Believe what?"

Merci motions to her sister and boyfriend.

Karina's eyes went wide. "Uh…"

Maci rolled her eyes. "You are fucking insane!" She slapped his face when he tried to kiss her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ryder smiled. "What? You don't want…"

Maci shook her head. "NO! I have a BOYFRIEND! You are dating MY SISTER! No buddy, you are full of shit if you think I'll…"

Merci walked over to them. "Maci! What's going on?"

Maci just looked at her twin sister. What are you supposed to tell your sister who is pregnant? "Mercs…" She was cut off by Ryder cutting in.

Ryder wrapped his arm around Merci. "Your sister was checking me out…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Wait, what? No!"

Merci glared at her sister. "I thought you hated him...You are pregnant with Cole's babies!"

Maci was speechless. "I...I…" She teared up. "You're not gonna believe me! I'm leaving!" She walked upstairs and started packing a bag and a bag for Vanessa. "She doesn't believe me, sweet girl…"

Vanessa frowned,malting her head on her shoulder and then 15 minutes later, Maci was downstairs again, only to sigh at her sister and glare at her boyfriend.

"I'm leaving. I hope you know what mistake you made, Merci! Bye." Maci walked out of the house, placing Vanessa in her car seat and got into the driver's seat, starting the car and then backing out of the driveway.

"She thinks I liked it?! Bullshit." She groaned as she continued to drive to Cole's apartment building.

Back at Zack and Maya's

Kayleigh looked at Merci. "Merci, Ryder was the one who was hitting on Maci!"

Ryder laughed. "Oh, please…"

Karina rolled her eyes. "Ryder, I'd love for you to get out of the house so we can talk to Merci, please."

Ryder just nodded as he walked out of the house, Merci looked at them. "Maci…"

Kayleigh cut her off. "Maci was hit on by your boyfriend, Merci. I heard the whole conversation…"

Merci shook her head in disbelief. "No, that can't be right…"

Karina nodded. "I think it's right, Mercs...I'm sorry…"

Merci just sighed.

Cole's Apartment Complex, ten minutes later

Maci parked her car in his driveway once again today, she was so hurt by her sister that she couldn't stay in the same house as her. She got out of the car, grabbing her purse, then grabbed her bag and Vanessa's. She got her daughter out of her car seat and then carried her up to Cole's apartment.

Maci sighed deeply as she then able to knock on the door even with Vanessa in her left arm and the bags in her right hand.

Cole and Emily were talking when they heard knocking on the front door, Cole got up, walked to the front door and opened the door to see Maci and his daughter standing there.

"Mace, what's wrong?"

Maci frowned, trying not to cry, she walked inside and sighed. "Merci hates me…"

Cole gave a questionable look. "Why do you think that, babe?" He said, taking Vanessa from her.

Maci sighed. "Merci thought I was…" She put air quotes up. "...Flirting with Ryder…" She gave a disgusting look. "...Ugh! No! I would never, ever do that!"

Cole nodded. "Okay…" He looked at Emily, who sighed.

"This Ryder dude sounds like he does that to every girl…"

Maci sighed deeply as she put everything she had in her hands on the floor. "He does! This is making me sick thinking that my sister is wasting her time with this guy!"

Emily paused to think. "Oh! There's is guy, Shawn Conwell, he's my age, he's 22 years old and he's in my medical school classes. He's working on being a cardiac surgeon…."

Maci's eyes went wide. "What? Is he cute?!" She ran over to Emily, who pulled out her phone. She went onto Facebook and looked up his name, then showed Shawn to Maci.

Maci's eyes went wide. "Holy…He's hot!"

Emily laughed. "I know right? And, he's single!"

Maci got so excited. "I gotta text!" She grabbed her phone and began texting her cousins and sister, Mackenzie.

*Group text- My Girls*

Maci's text- *picture of Shawn*- "This is Shawn Conwell, show this to Merci! He's hot as hell guys!"

Mackenzie's text- "WTF IS HE SINGLE?!" *shocking emoji*

Maci's text- "Yessss!" *heart emoji*

Kayleigh jumped in, her text- "HOLY! Karina is freaking out!"

Finally, Merci joined in, she was shocked when she saw the text messages. Her text was next- "OMG! He's hot! What the hell am I still with that asshole?"

Maci looked at her phone, Merci's name popped up. "She texted! What do I do?!"

Emily smiled as she was texting with Shawn. "Here. Give her this...It's his number!"

Maci nodded as she got back onto the text messages.

Maci's text- "Here's his number. Call or text him! Asap!" *Maci sends her the number*

Merci's text message- "Okay! Thanks Mace! I love you...And, I'm really sorry…"

Maci's text message- "Me too…" *hug emoji*

Maci smiled as she locked her phone. "Well, she may have found the right guy…"

Emily sighed out of relief. "Oh good. She wouldn't be happy if she stayed with that asshole…"

Cole laughed. "I'll let you girls talk, I'll go lay Vanessa down."

Emily and Maci both started talking and laughing.

The next day, March 5th, 2028, Zack and Maya's

Maci, Merci, Kayleigh, Karina, Mackenzie and Anna and even Emily were at Zack and Maya's to see the 'Untold Stories of ending Merci and Ryder' unfold.

Kayleigh was itching to see what happens. "When is he gonna get here?!"

Emily smiled. "Soon. I have all of his crap all up in my laptop."

Merci smiled. "Great!"

Mackenzie laughed. "We are like blackmailing him?"

Maci, Merci, Emily, Kayleigh and Karina all nod their head.

Mackenzie smiled brightly. "Sweet!"

Fifteen minutes later, Ryder knocked on the front door.

Merci got up and opened the door. "Hello, Ryder…"

Ryder was now very confused. "What's going on?"

Merci began laughing. "Oh, just some blackmailing...We're through, Ryder! I saw the shit you look at and th girls you look up! You can take your cheating ass out of my house!"

Ryder's eyes went wide. "Wait...What? Merci, why can't we talk about this?"

Merci crossed her arms over her belly. "Nope! Get. Out. Of. My. House."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bye, bitch."

Merci smiled. "Bye! You won't be able to get a date anymore! Have a nice life." She laughed as she closed, or more like slammed the door behind him. She high fived the girls.

Karina smiled. "That was awesome!"

Emily looked at Merci. "Call Shawn and ask him out...or text him and see if he'll ask you out…"

The others started clapping and getting excited.

Merci sighed. "I...I don't know…"

"DO IT!" They all shouted.

Merci nodded as she grabbed her phone and texted Shawn.

Merci's text message- "Hey."

Three seconds later, her phone beeped. She started flipping out. "Oh my God! He texted me! What do I do?"

Mackenzie smiled. "Answer him, or I'll do it for you!"

Shawn's text message- "Hey, Merci."

Merci texted back. "Hey...Uh, so…"

Shawn's text message- "Would you like to go out to dinner with me next Saturday night?"

Merci smiled as the girls looked over her shoulder. "He asked me out!" She texted back.

Merci's text message- "Of course, I'd love too."

Shawn's text message- "Perfect. I'll pick you up at 7."

Merci just looked at everyone. "I have a fucking date with a fucking hot dude!"

Mackenzie, Maci, Kayleigh, Karina and Emily all hugged her, giggling.

"Yayyyy! Merci's got a date!"

They all just continued to look at the phone in shock, laughing and smiling.

"Like, he's so hot guys!"

Maci laughed. "We know. That's why we set you two up."

Emily smiled. "And, his family is fucking loaded!"

Merci jumped for Emily's laptop, jumping over Kayleigh.

Kayleigh groaned. "Ow! Ow! Merci Martin!"

"Give me that!" She covered her mouth in shock "Holy shit, he is fucking loaded! Jackpot, people!"

Emily laughed. "Don't worry, I did an all background check of him. He's all good!"

Merci sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

Maci smiled. "This is nice. I actually can have a night with you guys without having to check on Vanessa…"

Mackenzie nodded. "Cole should take her more often…"

Maci laughed. "Yeah...No, thank you. She's my baby, she came out of me…"

Mackenzie covered her face. "Ewww! We aren't talking about this! Nooooo!"

Maci laughed. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

Mackenzie shook her head, covering her face, laughing. "Noooo! No! Don't! I'm not ready to hear this! I'm too young!"

Maci laughed. "I'm kidding…"

Mackenzie's eyes went wide. "No, you're not!"

Maci laughed again. "No, I'm not…"

Mackenzie covered her face with the pillow. "Maci! No!"

Merci laughed. "Oh, guys…"

Mackenzie groaned. "She's the one who started it!"

Maci grabbed the other pillow and hit her with it. "Like I'd give you the damn sex talk, Mackenzie. Dad would kill me!"

Mackenzie giggled. "I know!"

The ladies all began laughing, giggling together and enjoying a night together on the couch.

To be continued...


	6. First Dates, First Walks and First Words

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Season 1

Episode 6- "First Dates, First Walks and First Words"

AN: Hi! So, I'm back. Kayleigh and her siblings helped me with this chapter, this is gonna be a fun one.

A few days later, Saturday, March 11th, 2028, Zack and Maya's mansion

Maci is now 8 weeks pregnant- 2 months along, Karina and Merci are 19 weeks pregnant-5 months pregnant.

Maci and Cole's daughter, Vanessa is now 11 months old. She is starting to walk and talk, but so far, she's not nowhere. And that's okay.

Merci's bedroom, 7:00am

Merci was asleep, which hardly happens because of the twins. Her back hurts so bad sometimes that sleeping is just not happening at night. When she was finally comfortable and fast asleep, she felt hands shaking her. She groaned when she opened her eyes to see her twin sister, Maci, Mackenzie, her cousins, Kayleigh and Karina and Cole's sister, Emily and her sister, Charissa, who is 14 like Mackenzie.

"Get up!"

Merci groaned, covering her face with her pillow. "Ugh! Why?!"

Maci smiled. "Aren't you going somewhere?"

Merci groaned. "Guys, the date isn't until 7...Why do I have to get up at 7?"

Maci smiled. "Because we have to get you something hot to wear, do your hair and makeup and all this girl shit, you know?"

Merci nodded. "Yeah, I know." She smiled and sits up. "Okay."

Mackenzie ran into the bathroom with Charissa, who is 14. "Mom said she's stalling Dad, so we got about the whole day to do all of the stuff we need to do for you."

Merci sighed. "Guys...It's just a date..."

Emily's eyes went wide. "Uh huh! No! It's not just a freaking date girlfriend, you are basically dating a rich dude. Think about it. You gotta look hot, even if you are 5 months pregnant with twins..."

Merci sighed. "Okay, I guess."

Karina smiled. "Now, can we hurry?"

Maci groaned as she ran out of the room and ran into her bathroom. "Ugh!"

Merci nodded. "Yes, we can hurry."

Karina sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Maci."

Merci smiled. "Okay."

Karina ran to Maci's room and saw Maci on the floor. "Mace, you okay?"

Maci nodded, sighing, she wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just morning sickness."

Karina smiled. "Did I tell you that Danny and I are definitely back together?"

Maci smiled. "Really?"

Karina nodded. "Yes, we did."

Maci smiled. "That's amazing, Karina. Congratulations!"

Karina sighed. "My Dad is alright with it...It's just Kayleigh I'm worried about..."

Maci frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Kayleigh?"

Karina smiled. "She started talking to this guy Austin, he's 22...Dad is gonna flip!"

Maci frowned. "I thought she told Uncle Cody about it?"

Karina nodded. "She did. But she has a feeling our Dad will freak out when they go out tonight. Uncle Zack and my Dad are gotta have to hold each other for dear life..."

Maci giggled. "Okay, that's funny."

Karina nodded. "Yeah."

Maci got up and wiped her mouth and began to brush her teeth. "I'm so tired..."

Karina sighed. "Take a nap then."

Maci sighed. "I can't...I have to help Merci. I get today and tomorrow off to relax. Remember? Cole gets Vanessa every weekend."

Karina nodded. "I

Oh, right, yeah. I remember."

Maci rubbed her belly. "How are you feeling?"

Karina sighed. "I'm fine."

Mackenzie walked into the bathroom. "Guys! Come on. We can't waste time..."

Maci nodded as she and Karina followed Mackenzie. "We're coming, Mack."

Merci sighed as she put on a sweatshirt. "I'm so fat! Ugh!"

Karina sighed. "So am I."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Guys you're pregnant not fat."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Boy, I can't wait to be pregnant and complain how fat I am too..." She began laughing.

Merci smiled. "Yeah, it's not fun."

Karina groaned. "Ugh! I have to go to the bathroom again..." She walked into Merci's bathroom, closing the door.

Merci looked at Mackenzie. "See."

Mackenzie frowned. "Damn. You guys really have to deal with that?!"

Merci nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

A few minutes later, Karina walked out of the bathroom. "Thank God we all have our bathrooms in our rooms."

Maci heard her phone ringing. She reached over and picked it up.

"Cole? What's wrong? Everything okay with Vanessa?"

Cole smiled. "Oh, she's great! She's trying to say her first word. Holy hell, Mace, I'm flipping out! I'm so excited!"

Maci smiled again. "Really? Oh my God! This is so exciting!"

Vanessa babbled a bit.

Cole smiled. "Come on, sweetie. Say something. I'm sweating bolts."

Vanessa giggled. "Dada…"

Cole's eyes went wide. "Oh, baby, yes. I'm Daddy." He smiled. "Mace, she said her first word." He began to tear up.

Maci teared up. "Awww, she's growing up!"

Merci, Mackenzie and Emily all jumped up, getting close to Maci.

Maci sighed. "Easy! Space people!" She laughed. "My baby said her first word!"

Mackenzie got excited. "What was it, Mace?"

Cole laughed. "Dada. Of course. She's a daddy's girl."

Maci's eyes went wide. "Don't let her walk alone. I want to be there!"

Cole nodded. "I promise I won't let her walk."

Vanessa giggled, clapping her hands and legs together.

Cole smiled, kissing her head. "I love you too, baby girl."

Maci looked at the girls. They were giving her a 'hurry up' look. "Okay! Okay! I'm getting off the phone! Stop giving me that look!"

They all sigh. "Okay, okay. We are stopping."

Cole laughed again. "I'm so lucky I'm dude." He smiled. "Bye ladies." He hung up the phone.

Mackenzie felt tears fill her eyes. "My niece is growing up…"

Maci teared up as well, she looked at her sister. "Don't worry you'll have another niece, nephew, or nieces and nephews to cry over…"

Mackenzie nodded her head. "Yeah. True."

Karina smiled. "The boys want to their nephew if I have a boy. What should I do? No?"

Maci shook her head. "No...If it's something dumb, don't even consider it…"

Mackenzie smiled. "I don't know if they choose a sensible name, then you can give the name go him."

Maci grinned. "I always wanted to name my son after Cole if Vanessa was a boy."

Mackenzie smiled. "Really?"

Maci continued to smile. "He really liked Gannon. Gannon Cole."

Kayleigh smiled. "That's amazing."

Kayleigh smiled again as her phone began vibrating. "It's Austin. Should I take it?"

Emily nodded. "Uh huh, yes."

Kayleigh picked up ner phone.

Cole's Apartment Complex

Mia Mathews, Cole's mother knocked on the front door.

"Cole? It's me. Open the door."

Cole and opened the door after playing Vanessa in her bouncer. "Hey Mom. Come on in…"

Mia hugged him. "Hey, son, where's my granddaughter?"

Vanessa giggling, kicking her feet under her bouncer.

Cole sighed. "Vanessa Michelle…"

Vanessa frowned as she couldn't get out and starts crying.

Mia walked over to her granddaughter and picked her up. "She's a handful, huh?"

Cole laughed and nodded. "Yes, she is, Mom. She said her first word."

Mia smiled. "Oh, really? Congratulations! She's only 11 months old...What was it?"

Cole smiled. "Thanks. It was Dada."

Mia laughed. "I knew that one. She is a daddy's girl and my little princess." She kissed her cheeks.

Vanessa smiled and claps her hands.

Cole laughed. "Want to say Grandma for Grandma, Vans?"

Vanessa smiled. "Dada…"

"No? Not yet? Okay…" He took her from his mother. "What, Princess?"

Vanessa smiled and claps her hands again.

Cole walked into the kitchen. "I swear, Mom, I can't do anything without her wanting to be in my arms." He looked at his daughter. "Vanessa Mathews, what did Daddy tell you not to leave your bunny on the floor?"

Vanessa frowned and looked at her father sadly.

Cole sighed. "Oh, honey. Daddy is being mean for no reason. You didn't mean to drop it there…" He handed her her bunny. "Daddy's sorry, baby."

Vanessa smiled and claps her hands, excitedly, holding her bunny close. "You want to go play with Grandma? She missed you."

Vanessa nodded, Cole handed Vanessa to his mother. "So, what's up, Mom?"

Mia took a deep breath. How do you even tell your grown son this? Keeping such a secret for so long?

"I didn't tell you, Emily and or Charissa this, but you three have a brother, who is adopted. He and Emily are twins."

Cole's eyes went wide. "What? Mom! Who is he?"

Mia gave a sigh. "His birth name, on the original birth certificate is Shawn Mathews. But when he was adopted, we changed his name to Shawn Conwell…He's 22, obviously. We never knew or how to tell you, so we kept it to ourselves…"

Cole's eyes went wide. "What? Does Emily know?"

Mia frowned, shaking her head. "No…" She teared up. "I wanted to tell her, but...How do you tell someone like that?"

Cole rocked Vanessa. "Maci didn't know about Merci, Mom. To me, they took the news better than Zack or Maya expected…"

Mia nodded. "Okay, so how do I tell her?"

Cole smiled. "I'll think of something for you, Mom." He placed Vanessa in his mother's arms. "Vanessa, you be good for Grandma. Daddy has to clean your room."

Vanessa smiled, nodding as she snuggles in her grandmother's arms.

Later that night, Merci was finally ready for her date with Shawn. Her sister, Maci was finishing her hair. Maci decided to curl her hair. Merci's dress was a short to the knees red dress with black high heels. She was super nervous for Shsawn to see her for the first time. She was five months pregnant with twins after all.

"Am I allowed to be nervous?"

Maci paused to think, she then nodded. "Uh, yeah. I mean, you are going on date with a guy who doesn't know you're carrying twins and that you are 5 months. I was nervous to go on a date with Cole and he's my baby daddy."

Merci giggled. "That sounds so weird."

Maci giggled too. "He is my boyfriend now. And I'm happy he's here for me and Vanessa. I don't think I'll be able to raise her myself at all."

Merci smiled. "I kinda figured. Vanessa is such a daddy's girl."

Maci chuckled. "She is." She looked at her sister, smiling. "You look beautiful. You're done."

Merci smiled. "I never really wear dresses. I'm more a tomboy, but it's nice to dress up."

Maci laughed. "Maybe we are really such allke. I have a tomboy side."

Merci laughed. "I guess so."

Mackenzie knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Merci and Maci nod. "Yes."

Mackenzie walked into the bedroom with her mouth wide open. "Woah!"

Maci laughed. "I did a good job, huh?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Uh huh…"

Merci smiled. "Thank you."

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door, Maya ran to the door.

"Boys, Zack, sit down on the couch…"

Zack, Dylan and Bentley, and Preston frown. "Why?"

Maya glared at them. "Because I said so! Now go sit."

Zack, Bentley, Dylan and Preston go sit on the couch.

Maya walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Shawn. Come on in. I'm Maya, Merci's mom."

Shawn smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shawn."

A few minutes later, Merci walked downstairs with Maci behind her.

"Hi."

Shawn smiled. Boy, she is beautiful. "Wow. You're beautiful."

Merci smiled. "Thank you."

After meeting Zack, Shawn and Merci were on their way on their date.

Maci decided to go to Cole's for a while. So, she packed a bag and then got into car, then texted him.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way to your place. See you soon."

As she backed up, she saw Ryder's car behind her. She groaned. "What the fuck?" She continued to drive, trying to get him off her ass, but he always seemed to know where she was.

Cole's Apartment Complex

Maci packed her car in the driveway and then got out just as Ryder parked right next to her. She ran into the building, using the key Cole gave her, she tried to run as fast as she could, but that was no luck because he found her again.

She knocked on her boyfriend's door as Ryder followed her. Groaning, Maci glared at him.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you following me everywhere I go? Why are you stalking me?" She quickly knocked again.

"Cole! Open up!"

Cole ran to the door, hearing her voice. "What the hell?" He pulled Maci inside by her waist. "Stay with the baby. Don't leave my bedroom until I come back inside…"

Maci nodded, terrified look on her face, though. "Okay…" She quickly ran to Vanessa's room, picked her up and then ran to Cole's room, locking it.

"Hey baby."

Vanessa frowned as she began to cry. The 11 month old baby girl knew something was wrong. "Mama."

Cole shut the front door after walking outside. "What the hell are you doing stalking my girlfriend?"

Ryder smiled. "Oh, come on, you're really gonna stay? She's just really to tie you down."

Cole glared at him, getting close to his face. "No, she's not. Unlike you, I don't sleep around and the girl raise her own kid alone. I'm a grown fucking man. Yeah, I may have gotten her pregnant at 14, but I'm there for my daughter and her mother, I love her with my whole heart. She may be having my babies now, but there's no damn way I'm leaving now...She's the best thing that ever happened to me, all four of them."

Ryder smirked. "Yeah? Well, you're the one who knocked her up, so there!"

Cole grabbed her shirt by the collar, getting even closer to his face. "Look and listen real good kid, don't you dare mess with me, or I will kick your little ass. At least I'm there for my kids! I don't feel like going to jail because I kicked your little ass…"

Ryder glared right back. "Oh please like you could do better…"

Cole continued to glare at him. "I'm black belt, I took football, and soccer, so if it's beating you or running after you, I will catch you...Now, get the hell out of here! You are scaring my daughter and Maci. She shouldn't be scared. She's pregnant, and I swear, you touch my daughter and her or Merci, I will come after you…"

Ryder glared at him again. "Yeah, well, I've took all three of those too, big guy."

Cole let go of his shirt, Ryder fell to the floor. Still not giving up, he looked up at her.

"Leave my apartment complex. I don't need you here."

Ryder laughed. "Make me…"

Meanwhile in Cole's room, Maci held her daughter close, but when she heard Ryder say that, she layed Vanessa in her crib.

"Moo my will be right back, okay?"

She walked to the front door, opening the door and kneed Ryder where it really hurts. "And, you can always do that."

Ryder glared at her. "What do you want, Maci?"

Maci got to eye level, glaring at him. "For you to grow some balls and move the hell on and stay the hell away from me. I'm busy with raising an 11 month old and I'm pregnant. I have no time to deal with a teenager who's acting like a child!"

He continued to glare. "Says the fucking child herself."

Maci groaned. "Listen to me, I don't feel like a teenager anymore! I grew up by the time I found out I was pregnant with my daughter. That was when I was fourteen!"

Ryder finally was able to stand up. "You should be yelling at him…" He pointed to Cole. "...He was the one who knocked you up, you know."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Well, unlike you, he has responsibility to take care of his daughter and me."

Inside, Vanessa was able to climb out of her crib and crawled to the front door and frowned. She began to cry.

Cole sighed. "Speaking of responsibility, I have a daughter who needs me…" He looked at Maci. "Are you coming?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

The couple walked inside and walked over to their daughter.

"Hey baby girl."

Vanessa reached her arms out for her. "Mama…" She teared up.

Maci reached down and picked her up. She began rubbing her back, rocking her.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mommy is here…"

Vanessa held onto her mother.

Maci kissed her head as she walked into the kitchen me behan making her milk.

"Do you want to try to walk with me and Daddy?"

Vanessa nodded.

Maci looked at her boyfriend. "She wants to try to walk…" She walked to the living room and placed her daughter on the floor, helping her stand up.

Vanessa smiled as she tried to take one step but fell. Tears began to fill her eyes.

Cole smiled. "It's okay, Vans. Come to Daddy. You can do it." He reached out to his arms for her.

Vanessa nodded as she started to walk again, slowly stumbling to Cole until she reached him and fell into his arms.

Maci clapped her hands. "Yay! Vans, you took your first steps!"

Vanessa smiled, sitting on Cole's lap, clapping her hands.

Cole kissed her head. "Are you ready to go back to Mommy, baby?"

Vanessa buried her head into his arms.

Maci smiled. "Come on, Vans, come to Mommy." She reached her arms out for her daughter.

Vanessa nodded with a little help from Cole, she was able to hold herself up and then stumbles to Maci, almost running and then falls into Maci's arms.

Maci smiled. "Good job, baby girl!" She kissed her cheeks.

Vanessa giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Cole laughed. "Thank God I put the baby proof locks on when she was 6 months."

Maci nodded. "Thank goodness…"

Vanessa snuggled against Maci.

Maci laughed. "Did walking make you exhausted, baby?"

Vanessa nodded as she smiled.

Maci stood up with her in arms. "I'm going to lay ner down."

The sixteen year old mother walked into her daughter's room and layed her down in her crib. "I love you, my sweet girl." She walked out to the living room.

"She's down."

Cole modded as he turned on the TV, but put it on a low volume. "How are you feeling?"

Maci laughed. "Just like our daughter. Exhausted." She layed on the couch. "I'm sick and hungry, boy it's so different being pregnant with her and the twins."

Cole kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Maci yawned. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit."

Cole nodded as he kissed her forehead again. "Sweet dreams, Mace."

Maci got comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Cole picked her up into his arms and layed her on his bed. He kissed her head.

He went to check on his daughter. When she was still asleep, he walked into the living room and kitchen to shut the lights off. After shutting the lights off and locking the front door, he headed back to his bedroom to find Maci snuggled up under the covers.

Cole smiled as he took off his shirt, climbed into the bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"I love you, Mace."

Maci smiled as she snuggled close to her boyfriend's body, she felt his arms around her waist. She moaned. "I love you, too, Cole."

Cole kissed her head again. "Go sleep, babe, okay?"

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's mansion, 10:30pm

Merci was awake in her bed, she got out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began making herself a snack.

Zack, her father walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mercs."

Merci smiled, looking up at him. "Hey, Daddy. Why are you up?"

Zack sighed. "I just want to see how your date went…"

Merci smiled. "It was great, Dad. He knows I'm pregnant. I decided to tell him as soon as I could."

Zack nodded. "What did he say?"

Merci paused. "He was pretty surprised, but he said he'd be supportive of my decisions."

Zack smiled. "That's great, sweetie!"

Merci made herself a sandwich and laughed. "Thank you, Daddy."

Zack kissed her head. "You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Merci smiled at him. "Good night."

After Merci had her sandwich, she headed upstairs to her room and layed down again, then fell asleep after getting comfortable.

To be continued…

AN: I was talking to ZayaForever19951 and I thought about doing a few past chapters. I think I like the idea. Anyway, the next chapter will be yet another fun one.

Karina & Merci find out the sexes of their babies!


	7. Maci's Nightmare Comes To Life!

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

AN: Hi! So, I thought about something. I think I'll write a few past chapters about Maci finding out she was pregnant with Vanessa. I like the idea.

Season 1

Episode 7- "Maci's Nightmare Comes To Life!"

Friday, September 2nd, 2026, Zack and Maya's mansion, Maci's bedroom

Maci is 14 years old, her sister, Mackenzie is 12, Dylan, Ben and Meaghan are 10 years old, Selena and Sierra are 8 years old and Preston and Serena are six years old.

Maci's cousin, Kayleigh is 14 as well, her brother, Kayden is 12, her twin sisters, Karlee and Karyssa are 10, Kyle is 8 years old, and Kayleigh's triplet sisters, Katelyn, Kacey and Kinsley are 6 years old, Kayson is now 5 years old and Kristina is 3 years old.

Maci had gone out with friends when she was supposed to be grounded about a month ago. She met 18 year old Cole, who is her best friend's brother. When she didn't get her period this morning, it was a bit odd to her.

But, then she remembered that she and Cole had sex without protection. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

Maci sighed deeply. Her father, Zack is going to kill her when and if she is having a baby at fifteen. She is only 14, but when the baby comes she'll be fifteen. How could she does this to herself? She had hopes and dreams. How would she be able to raise a baby in high school and do whatever she hops for? She is only a child herself. She sat on her bed, sighing loudly, she stared at her belly.

There could be a baby in there! Her life is going to be changed forever even if she decides to put the baby up for adoption.

Abortion. Adoption. Keeping the baby played in her head. Over and over.

She knew her sister, Anna had her daughter, Janna at 16 and her parents had Anna at 16 too.

Family footsteps. You have got to be kidding me right now. She began crying softly as she went into her bathroom and picked up the unopened pregnancy box. Maci gave a deep breath as she locked the bathroom door and began taking the test.

She couldn't believe she'd be taking a pregnancy test at fourteen...She seriously could be a mother at fifteen and her or his father is eighteen...How fun is that?

He has a damn choice to stay or leave. Meanwhile, Maci didn't know what she wanted to do. Right now, she's just so scared she could be that she just sat on the floor of her bathroom with her arms huggingg her legs.

Five minutes later, Maci's life was in slow motion. Everything could change in the matter of minutes.

She could be having a baby at 15 years old. Her life hasn't even started yet, and yet, she could be having a baby.

She got up, walked to the sink to pick up the pregnancy test.

The plus sign.

She was pregnant. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe this. Her life is now forever changed. Forget about whole social life, that's totally down the drain.

Maci's eyes teared up with tears and began crying.

Maya, her mother knocked on her bedroom door and then walked into her room.

"Mace? Are you hungry?"

Of course she wasn't. Not anymore. She just had found she was pregnant.

"Maci?" Maya asked for her daughter, then knocked on the bathroom door.

Maci sighed as she unlocked the bathroom door and then Maya was able to walk inside.

"Maci! What's wrong, sweetie?"

Maci choked up with tears streaming down her face. "Mommy, I have to tell you something…"

Maya saw the look in her daughter's eyes. "Mace, what's wrong?"

Maci was now shaking, but she wasn't ready to tell her mother that she was pregnant. "Yeah, you know, I'm fine, Mom…"

Maya nodded, but still not buying it, she walked her daughter downstairs. "She was in bed still…"

Maci sat down in her chair and then smelled bacon, which made her feel sick to her stomach. She got up and then ran to the bathroom.

Mackenzie frowned. "What's wrong with Mace?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know, baby." She kissed her cheek. "I'll find out, but it's probably just the bacon...I did that when I was…" Her eyes went wide. She ran into the bathroom and locked it. She looked at her daughter, who is sitting on the floor.

"Mace, I want you to be completely honest with me on the question I'm about to ask you. Okay?"

Maci's eyes went wide. Her mother probably knows. She had the feeling she knew somehow. "Uh...Okay."

Maya sat down next to her daughter. "Are you pregnant?"

Maci sighed, more like felt like her heart jumped, tears falling down her face. "I...I didn't mean for this to happen, Mom…"

Maya grabbed her daughter's hand. "Baby, it's okay...When did this happen?"

Maci gave a deep sigh. "On...On the night I snuck out to a party with friends…"

Maya sighed. "The night your father grounded you? Huh, Anna did the same thing…" She looked at her daughter with a serious look on her face. "Mace, do you want to go through this pregnancy? It's really up to you. I'm not gonna judge you, I promise. It is your choice…"

Maci didn't know what she wanted to do. On one hand, she wanted to keep her baby and on the other, she wanted to give the baby a loving home with two adult parents. But, then again, she never wanted to abort her baby, she could never ever do that and adoption, she just didn't want to carry a baby for nine months and then give it away. She looked at her mother.

"Mom, I want to go through the pregnancy...I...I can't do abortion land or adoption...No. I can't carry a baby for nine months and then give the baby away…I'm not considering either of those options."

Maya sighed. "Well, I was sixteen when I had Anna, as much a I don't like you taking on motherhood at 15 years old, I know you can do it. And, I just want you to be sure you want to do this."

Maci nodded her head. "Yes, Mom. I want to do this...but I still have to tell Daddy, don't I?" She frowned. "How on earth am I going to do that? I'm fourteen…"

Maya gave a small laugh. "Because sometimes nature sucks and I'm sorry you find yourself in this situation. Again, I want you to be sure raising the baby is the best for you."

Maci nodded. "It is. Thanks, Mom."

Maya helped her daughter up. "Who's the father, Maci? You do have to tell him as well…"

Maci sighed. "Um...Cole. He's eighteen. That's all I know...He gave me his number, though."

Maya nodded her head. "Okay. You have to tell him soon too…"

Later that day, Maci decided to tell her father about her pregnancy. She was sure nervous, super nervous. She was only fourteen. 14 and pregnant until her fifteenth birthday in January. She's so scared to even tell Zack about her pregnancy.

She walked into Zack's office, her heart was pounding and she knew she needed to tell him.

"Daddy...I'm about to tell you something and I hope you're not mad at me…" She teared up. "Daddy, I'm pregnant…"

Zack's eyes went wide. "What? Maci Michelle Martin! What were you thinking? Having a baby at 15 years old? Do you even know how how to take care of a baby at a young age?"

Maci sniffed, tearing up more. "Uh...Um, no, I don't know how to raise a baby...I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry, Daddy. I didn't know this could happen!" She sniffed again. "Yes, I know I'll be a mother at fifteen. I understand that."

Zack sighed, running his hands through his hair. "And top of that, Maci, you snuck out. What am I supposed to think? Specially when you were grounded, Maci Michelle, you remember what Anna went through the same thing. You knew how hard this was for her!"

Maci sighed as she sniffed. "I understand that...I...I know that...I didn't think I'd met a guy there...You can think I'm stupid and I am! It was a mistake!" She ran out of the room and out of the house. She ran her hand through her hair with tears running down her cheeks.

"You are so stupid, Maci! Pregnant? Ugh!"

Her life is now changed and she couldn't believe she could be pregnant so young. Maci knew the next nine months are going to be the longest nine months of her life.

Maci knew she had to tell Cole about the pregnancy, he does deserve to know. This baby is his as well.

But she wasn't ready just yet. She wasn't ready to get used to the idea just yet. Although, she needed a few hours or days to let him know, she knew he cold take the news differently.

He could choose to stay or leave, but Maci, she couldn't do anything about leaving her situation. She is the one who's pregnant.

She is living her worst nightmare. Cole needed to know soon before someone else knows and tells him. But, again, she had no idea how to tell him.

How do you tell a guy you had one night stand with that you are pregnant with his baby anyway?

To be continued…

AN: I want to do a few past chapters, then I'll go back to 2028. I hope you enjoyed this.


	8. Sons, Daughters or Son and Daughter?

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

AN: This chapter will be a fun one. Karina & Merci find out what they're having. Yay!

Season 1

Episode 8: "Sons, Daughters, Son or Daughter?"

A few days later, Tuesday, March 14th, 2028

Merci and Karina are finally 20 weeks pregnant, five months pregnant. That means they can finally find out the sex of their children. How exciting.

Zack and Maya's house, 9:00AM

Merci walked downstairs, walked into the kitchen and Maya smiled at her daughter.

"Hey honey."

Merci yawned. "Hey, Mommy."

Maya grabbed a plate and placed pancakes on the plate. "Are you ready for today?"

Merci nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm excited, Mom."

Maya placed the pancakes in front of her. "Maci's at Cole's?"

Merci nodded. "Yeah."

Maya grabbed her phone and texted Maci.

Maya's text- "Are you meeting us at the doctor at 12?"

Maci's text- "Yes I am Mommy, love you."

Maya text- "I love you too. See you." She smiled. "She's meeting us."

Merci smiled. "Yay."

Mackenzie looked at her mother and sister. "Meeting where?"

Merci smiled at Mackenzie. "My doctor's appointment."

Mackenzie smiled. "Really? How exciting I can't wait to find out if I'm having a new niece or nephew!"

Merci laughed. "I'm having twins."

Mackenzie laughed. "I know that's what I meant new nieces or nephews."

Bentley smiled. "I vote for nephews, please? I

mean I love my nieces, but please two nephews would be awesome."

Meaghan laughed. "Two nieces or a niece or a nephew."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Well, we all had different opinions. I mean Janna and Vanessa we have two nieces so obviously it's time for two nephews right?"

Merci laughed. "I don't know, guys. I won't know until Aunt Bailey and Mom make the cakes, same with Karina..."

Bentley nodded. "Oh okay I see your point, sis."

Maya smiled. "I didn't know any of my pregnancies until the reveal too. They are fun."

Meaghan smiled. "Really?"

Maya nodded. "Yep. Maci and Merci were the hardest, though..."

Mackenzie looked at her mother. "Huh, how?"

Maya sighed. "I knew I had to give one of my babies away..."

Mackenzie sighed. "Oh." She hugged her mother. "I'm sorry."

Maya laughed. "It's fine, baby."

Merci got off the stool and sighed. "Whoever is in there loves kicking my bladder..." She rubbed her belly."

Bentley laughed. "Well they all least know that one of them's gonna be a soccer player."

Merci laughed, rolling her eyes. "Very funny..." She walked into the bathroom.

Bentley turned to their mother. "I'm not kidding am I, Mom?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know sweetie."

Meanwhile, Cole's Apartment Complex

Vanessa was crabby this morning, Maci placed her in her playpen. "Vanessa Michelle, why are you doing this?"

Vanessa started to cry.

Maci shook her head. "Vanessa!" She sat on the couch, covering her face in her hands.

Cole walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Maci shook her head. "Ask your daughter!"

Cole looked at her and then at Vanessa. "Hey Vans." He picked up his daughter and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Vanessa sniffed and layed her head on his shoulder. "Sippy cup!"

Maci realised and got her sippy cup for her. "Here you go Vans."

Vanessa sniffed and smiled. "Thank you!"

Maci smiled, kissing her head. "You're welcome, baby."

Cole smiled as he placed Vanessa in her high chair. "Vans, do you want some pancakes?" He looked at Maci. "Go get ready. I got her."

Maci smiled kissing him. "Thanks you're the best love you." She went to get ready.

Cole smiled. "Love you too!" He laughed as he began making pancakes. "Do you want to go to the park for an hour, baby?"

Vanessa giggled as she clapped her hands together.

Cole laughed. "That's a yes isn't it Vans?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah!"

An hour later, Maci walked into the main room of the apartment. "You can take her, but be at my parent's house by 12:00."

Cole nodded. "Okay Mace." He paused. "Wait, where are you going?"

Maci smiled. "Merci's doctor's appointment is today. She wanted me to go." She kissed him passionately. "Be careful. She's a crazy little girl."

Cole nodded. "Sure, but not too soon. I mean when she's fifteen or sixteen please I think I would prefer it when she's twenty one or something."

Maci smiled. "Is that because I had her at 15?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "Now, I know why your dad wanted to kill me."

Maci smiled. "Yeah..." She grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'll talk to her, honey."

Maci smiled. "I'll see you later."

Meanwhile at Cody and Bailey's house

Kayleigh walked downstairs and smiled. "I can't wait to know what you're having, Rina."

Karina laughed. "Me too."

Kayleigh laughed slightly.

Karina looked at her. "Alright, what the hell did you do?"

Kayleigh laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Karina crossed her arms and sighed. "Oh my God...You and Austin?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Look, Rina nothing happened."

Karina laughed. "You had sex with him. Just fucking tell me!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Yes, I did, but don't tell Daddy, please. He's gonna kill me."

Karina nodded. "Okay. I won't tell him..."

Cody walked into the room.

"Hey girls."

Bailey walked in behind him. "Alright. Something's going on. I can feel something..."

Kayleigh laughed nervously. "Nothing is going on...You're funny. That's crazy! I didn't do anything!"

Cody frowned. "Alright Kayleigh Annalysse Martin, what did you do now?"

Kayleigh laughed nervously. "Ummm..."

Cody sighed. "Kayleigh, what did you do?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I...I had sex..." Now her palms were sweating. She knew he was gonna flip out and want to kill her.

Cody's eyes widened. "What? You what?!"

Kayleigh teared up. "I know, you are probably mad at me...I'm sorry, Daddy…"

Cody shook his head. "You better have used protection…"

Kayleigh nodded. "We did!"

Cody sighed out of relief. "Thank God."

Later that day, Massachusetts General Hospital, 12:00pm

Karina and Merci both had appointments. Their 20 week appointments. Halfway there. They finally get to find out what they are having today at the party.

Karina's appointment was first, Danny met her there. Although, he wasn't there in the beginning, he was happy to be there for the rest of the pregnancy.

Dr. Ashley Adams walked through the door and brought the ulterasound in.

"Hey Karina. You are halfway there, right?"

Karina nodded. "Yes."

Ashley smiled. "You are twenty weeks along. That means you are finding out what you are having…"

Kayleigh smiled. "I only can see that, Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "Alright. Let's see the babies."

After seeing them, Ashley let Kayleigh see and she wrote down what they were. "Okay."

The same thing happened with Merci, Maci wrote down what she was having.

Around 1, everyone, who were friends and family headed to Zaya's house for the party. There was penty of food for the three pregnant ladies, Maci, Merci and Karina.

Once the cakes were done, Merci and Karina began cutting them with family and friends all anxious to know what they were having.

Karina was the first one to get the cake cut.

"It's a boy and a girl!"

Everyone began clapping and hugging her.

Kayden hugged his sister. "Awesome! I always wanted a niece and a nephew!"

Next was Merci, she was nervous to cut hers. Once she cut it, Shawn looked at it.

"It's a girl and a boy!"

Merci smiled. "Yay!"

Maya hugged her daughter. "Congratulations, baby girl!"

Bentley and Dylan high fived each other. "Yes!"

Meaghan laughed. "You two are weirdos…"

Anna hugged her sister next. "Congrats, sis. How do you feel?"

Merci laughed. "Relieved and freaking out at the same time."

Maya smiled. "Oh, that's normal."

Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll be right here for you, babe."

Merci smiled. "Awww, thanks, babe."

In the living room, Cole looked at Maci. "Did you talk to your dad about moving in with me?"

Maci shook her head. "No. I think I'll wait because today is about Merci. I don't want to steal her thunder, Cole…"

Cole nodded. "I know, Mace, but you are over at my place all the time…Come on, you said it yourself, you can't keep Vanessa and the twins here forever…"

Maci breathed deeply. "I know. Just tell them soon. It's better to move in when you're pregnant then after the birth…"

Maci knew he was right. She needed to talk to Zack soon and not wait until after she gives birth. After she gives birth would be so much harder...She knew that.

It's time to tell her parents about her plans before someone else tells them.

To be continued…

AN: Celebrating my grandmother's 80th birthday tomorrow. Wish your mother was here to celebrate with us! :( She's with us forever in spirit.

Will update this weekend with next chapter and a future chapter with Meaghan. You'll see when she's a teenager.

Will be a long chapter. :)


	9. Meaghan's Family Becomes One Again

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 9: "Meaghan's Family Becomes One Again"

AN: I'm back with chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait on this story. I've been super busy. I finally got to clear my mom's closet with garbage bags full of her clothes. It was really hard to do. I hope you all know it's been a hard, heartbreaking year for my family. I'm not ready to clear my grandmother's clothes...It's only been a few weeks.

This chapter is about Meaghan, her daughter and Aiden, her daughter's father and their family.

Onto the story! Thank you, ZayaForever19951 for your help! I couldn't get this done without you. I leave for Florida in a few more weeks.

March 12th, 2034, Zack and Maya's house

Meaghan, who is 17 now with a 3 year old daughter, Ryleigh, who she had at 15 years old with her ex-boyfriend, Aiden Andrews. Aiden ended up with full custody of their daughter after Meaghan started going out all the time and doing all of the wrong things. Ryleigh was a year old, almost 2 at the time when Meaghan left. Meaghan and Aiden had a huge fight and she left her baby, who she regrets leaving.

But now, Aiden had forgiven her because they are now expecting their second child, a boy. Meaghan and Aiden had a one night stand the night Meaghan got pregnant with Daxton. When she got pregnant with Ryleigh, they were together for almost two years. Meaghan had broken up with her ex, Josh because he was not the right guy for her. She had made the mistake of leaving her baby girl and Aiden.

Meaghan walked into the house, sighing and groaned. "Dad! I need to stop doing what I've been doing...I miss my daughter... She needs me. Ugh! Why did I ever do what I've been doing instead of being a Mom to Ryleigh?"

Zack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, sweetheart, the first step is for you to go to Aiden and Ryleigh." He sighed. "Wait, I still don't understand why you were even with Josh anyway? To be honest, I liked Aiden, why did you even break up with him?"

Meaghan ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know! We had a huge fight and called it quits and then I stupidly fell for Josh because I was feeling like a bad Mom and girlfriend so I think I need to just start over... but Daddy, they probably don't want anything to do with me!"

Zack sighed. "Well, Megs, why didn't you asked Aiden for help? Why didn't you talked to him about this instead of fighting as well as breaking up? Mace did the same thing with Cole after Vanessa's birth and called it quits because she didn't know how to raise a baby as well as be a good fiancé as well, even though they were moving very fast in my opinion." He sighed, looking at his daughter. "Meaghan Elizabeth Martin, break up with that Josh now!"

Meaghan sighed, shaking her head. "I did! But that asshole chased me here. I barely made it inside before he almost grabbed me! Geez, Dad... Like you haven't made a mistake before!"

Zack sighed. "I haven't Meaghan Elizabeth! And besides, you're pregnant, you should be taking it easy right now..." He groaned. "I really hope it won't be that stupid Josh's kid or else you'll be dealing with him for about eighteen years like Mercs would." He sighed and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I love you all and I love all my grandchildren equally..."

Meaghan was almost in tears as she hugged him. "I know this, Daddy." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I know. It's Aiden's, just Aiden's..."

Zack sighed out of relief. "Thank God. Oh, thank God."

Maya walked inside through the front door. "Why are you two fighting? Why is Josh here?! He's not the father is he, Megs?"

Meaghan shook her head. "No...He's not...Aiden is..."

Maya let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her husband who's eye were wide as well yet he was sighing with relief as well. "Oh thank god." She turned to her daughter. "Does he know?"

Meaghan nodded. "Uh...Of course he does, Mom!"

Maya frowned. "Meaghan Elizabeth Martin, are you lying to me right now?" She looked at her husband, who shrugged.

Zack shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't think so..." He turned to Meaghan. "Now's your chance to explain it to him and hopefully try to avoid that Josh but at least get back together with Aiden..."

Meaghan sighed. "I did break up with Josh Daddy! I guess so... I should go and talk to him..." She walked out of the house and saw Josh waiting for her. "Don't notice or follow me!" She began to walk fast towards Aiden's place wanting to get there before Josh caught up with her.

Josh looked at her. "Meaghan! Wait! We need to talk!"

Meaghan burst out laughing. "Talk? About what? What about actually? This baby isn't yours, you know!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever ya just need pity party!"

Meaghan rolled her eyes. "You know what I need? I need you to leave and back the fucking off!" She knocked on Aiden's door. "Why are you still here?"

Josh glared at her. "Cause I wanna talk to you..."

Meaghan glared at him. "I can't believe why I even dated you in the first place. I made a biggest mistake of my life leaving Aiden for you I should have been with Aiden and my daughter instead, but no I had to date you..." She rolled her eyes. "So leave nobody needs you here!"

Just then Aiden opened the door and looked shocked when he heard what Meaghan just said, but he was also happy because he still loved her. But he was shocked to see Josh at his door along, with Meaghan. "Hey, what what's going on?"

Meaghan glared at Josh. "Trying to get him to fuck away from me! This baby isn't his, so we don't have anything to talk about! He's being a total ass."

Josh laughed. "You're the one who's knocked up! You didn't learn anything from the first time, Meg?"

Aiden's eyes widened as he then glared at Josh. "Dont call her that loser...Get the hell away from here or else I'll call the police. Now!"

Meaghan glared at Josh. "Shut up at least this kid isn't yours I'm so so so glad! Get lost!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't understand you, Megs. You were different..."

Meaghan sighed. "It's called growing the fucking up! I got almost two kids. You should try growing up yourself." She layed her hand on her belly. "He doesn't need you hearing your voice anymore." She glared at Josh. "You don't know me at all like you thought you do bitch leave!"

Aiden glared at Josh. "Leave!"

Josh glared at her. "Can't believe you stuck so low..." He walked to the sidewalk walking away.

Meaghan sighed looking at Aiden. "I...I'm sorry he's such an ass...I'm also really sorry I've been acting like a total ass to you...and Ryleigh...and..." She started crying, tearing up again. "She needs me and...Our son deserves a better mother than I've been."

Aiden sighed shaking his head. "It's okay, Megs don't blame yourself, please..." He sighed, looking at her. "Megs, please..."

Meaghan started tearing up more until she was full on crying. "But I do! I mean...If it weren't for you, Ryleigh would be the way I never wanted her to be..." She looked at him again. "And, besides, I mean what I just said to Josh, it was a biggest mistake which I've made by leaving you and Ryleigh and dating him..." She sighed as she then looked at him. "Where is she anyway? I want to tell her that she's getting a baby brother."

Aiden smiled. "She's in her playroom. I haven't told her yet. I figured you'd want to tell her." He shut the door.

Meaghan smiled and nodded. "Of course..." She followed him to the playroom.

Aiden smiled, walking inside. "Hey baby girl...Guess who's here?"

Ryleigh frowned as she then looked at her Daddy. "Who?" Her eyes widened at the sight of her mother Meaghan and then, she turned back to her father. "Oh..."

Meaghan sighed. "She's not happy to see me...I guess I won't tell her she's getting a baby brother…" She frowned.

Ryleigh burst into tears, thinking her mother was replacing her. "You're replacing me!"

Meaghan shook her head, getting down to her daughter. "Oh God, no...I would never do that! Ree, you are and always be my baby girl." She rubbed her belly. "He's your full sibling. We'll love you both no matter what. You know that I love you?" She said with tears in her eyes. "A mother's love for her child never changes, sweetie."

Ryleigh frowned. "First, you leave Daddy and me and then, you're replacing me with a new baby! I was the baby...What am I supposed to think?" Ryleigh then put her doll down and then rushed to her bedroom and began to cry.

Meaghan looked at Aiden. "She thinks I'm replacing her? Oh God, my own baby hates me! I'm such a terrible mother!" She teared up. She never wanted her daughter to think that, but she does and that kills her more than anything.

Aiden sighed. "Megs, she missed you more than she could ever admit and she was always asking me stories about you and us and how we became a family, but I have no idea why she's even thinking like this. She's always asking me Daddy when will Mommy come back? Does she love us? Of course, I told her that you loved us..." He sighed. "I'm sorry Megs..."

Meaghan began crying. "I'm so terrible! It's...It's my fault! I was the one who left...Not even thinking about her feelings! Oh shit." She slowly got up, holding her belly. "I...I fucking love her more than she knows! Leaving you and her was the hardest thing I've ever had done! I freaking regret it!" She walked over to him. "I...I still love you, Aiden. I've always have. I never stopped."

Aiden sighed looking at her. "Megs..."

Meaghan cried so much she actually felt pretty guilty as well as upset. "I know...but still, it's all my own fault. If only I could turn back time. I would." She sighed, looking at him. "I'm sorry we fought, Aiden. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving you guys...I never planned to. It just got so damn overwhelming, I guess I was overwhelmed by trying to be a good mother and girlfriend, which made me do the stupid thing by leaving you two...I missed you guys so much..."

Aiden smiled slightly and wiped her tears. "We missed you too, Megs..." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "God, I missed you, Megs."

Meaghan looked up at him in the eyes, leaning down and kissed him passionately.

Aiden didn't pull away, he just pinned her against the wall, kissing her back. "Megs…"

Meaghan moaned and pulled away from him. "I've missed kissing you. I needed to see how you feel…"

Aiden smiled. "How do I feel about you?" He leaned into her ear. "I've loved you for so damn long. I never stopped loving you. I just wanted to pull you into my arms again and pin you against the wall and kiss you until we both are breathless…"

Meaghan blushed, smiling at him and she cupped her hands on his cheeks and they both kissed again. She moaned into the passion kiss. "Like this?"

Aiden nodded. "Yes." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck.

Meaghan began sobbing into his shirt after their kiss. "I...I'm so, so, so sorry...I know you are the better guy for me. And, you know how I know that? You raised a beautiful girl..." She pulled away and breathed deeply. "I better be the one to see if she's okay...I need to get her to understand."

Aiden nodded his head. "Okay." He unwrapped his arms from her. "Meg, please stop apologizing...It's okay."

Meaghan shook her head. "No, it's not, Aiden. My own daughter hates me. I have to get to her understand..." She knocked on her daughter's opened bedroom door. "Hey baby. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Meaghan was sure her daughter would say no, but she didn't.

Ryleigh sighed. "I guess so..."

Meaghan walked inside and sat on her daughter's bed. "Ry, I need you to understand something. I know you probably think I left and never thought about you everyday...I did...You are my first baby." She wiped her eyes. "I was only 15 when you were born, Ryleigh. Your dad and I got into a fight and I thought you'd be better off without me...but after all, I regret leaving so much. You can hate me, but I don't hate you. I love you more than you know. From the start, I've loved you."

Ryleigh looked at her mother. "Will you promise not to leave us again?"

Meaghan smiled. "That I can promise. Daxton is your daddy's son, too. I could never leave you three again." She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you."

Ryleigh smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mommy." She hugged her mother. "I love you too, Mommy."

Two weeks later, March 22nd, 2034

Ryleigh gave her mother the silent treatment for a few days, trying to see whether her mother leaves or not, and when she didn't, Ryleigh was sure that her mother wasn't going anywhere, she rushed towards her playroom and began to make a picture for her mother to show that she loved her.

Meaghan and Aiden have been back together for two weeks now. Their daughter is super excited, and so are they. After she walked over to her mother, who was working on getting Daxton's blanket done. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I love you! It's just that I don't want you to ever leave us again..." She gave her mother the picture she has made of her parents and her. She hugged her mother tightly.

Meaghan smiled at the picture. "I love you and this picture, baby." She looked at her daughter. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." She looked at the picture. "Where's Daxton? He'll be here soon." She rubbed her belly. "Less than 4 months." She kissed her head. "He needs to be in the picture too."

Aiden walked into the playroom, looking at his girlfriend. "Megs, we gotta go get more of your stuff and Daxton's crib. I haven't bought it yet."

Ryleigh smiled slightly as she then began to make Daxton on the paper. "I'm making him now."

Meaghan got up slowly. "Okay. I'm happy to finally be back." She sighed. "Boy, I can't wait to get him out."

Ryleigh frowned, thinking hard. "You know what, you could do, Mommy, tell him to get out or else he'll seem to think being in there would make him nuts." She looked at her parents. "What? I'm not kidding."

Meaghan laughed. "Not yet, baby. He's not ready to come out yet."

Ryleigh nodded. "Oh…"

Within the next few hours, Meaghan moved back in with her boyfriend and daughter. She's due in 4 months. She's 22 weeks pregnant now. She's getting her daughter's trust again.

Daxton's Nursery

Meaghan and Aiden were putting Daxton's nursery together. They had colored the room blue before, so now they are getting everything inside the room.

Ryleigh smiled. "Momma?"

Meaghan looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby?"

Ryleigh smiled. "Can I have a sandwich?"

Meaghan nodded. "Yes." She turned to Aiden. "Are you okay finishing this? I'll make her a sandwich."

Aiden nodded his head. "Yes, babe."

Downstairs, Meaghan began making her daughter a sandwich.

Her daughter looked at her. "Are you and Daddy going to stay together?"

Meaghan nodded. "Of course we are, baby. I'm not making the same mistake I made when I left, Ree, okay?"

Ryleigh nodded. "Okay." She hugged her mother. "Daxton kicks a lot…"

Meaghan laughed. "So did you." She kissed her head.

Ryleigh giggled. "I'm happy we are a family again."

Meaghan smiled. "Me too, baby girl." She put juice in a cup and put it in front of her.

Aiden's house is a three bedroom with three bathrooms, a home office, backyard, a large kitchen and living room and dining room, a playroom and a two car garage.

Later that night, Meaghan read her daughter a book and tucked her into bed and then kissed her head. "I love you, baby girl." She walked out of the room, closing the bedroom door a bit and then walked into Aiden and her bedroom, climbing into the bed. "She's down."

Aiden smiled. "Good. She missed you putting her to sleep…"

Meaghan sighed. "I know. I missed that...and you." She snuggled close to him. "I hope we can be the family she wants."

Aiden smiled. "We will, babe. You, me, her and Daxton." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm really happy you decided to go through the pregnancy, Megs."

Meaghan rubbed her belly. "Me too." She yawned. "I'm tired."

Aiden pulled her close. "I love you."

Meaghan smiled. "I love you too."

Finally, Meaghan had felt complete, she had her family back. Aiden and Ryleigh are back in her life. She and Ryleigh are rebuilding their mother and daughter relationship and she and Aiden are back together. She couldn't be happier.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry this took so long! I finally got the chance to write this and everything. It's just been a hard month. Hopefully I can update something before I leave for Florida. I'll try to write and update when I'm down there.


	10. Life Isn't As Easy As It Looks

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 10: "Life Isn't As Easy As It Looks"

AN: I'm back with this story. I've been taking my time with each story, thank you for your patience. I love you all.

Three weeks later, Tuesday, April 4th, 2028

Maci is now 11 weeks pregnant with the twins-3 months pregnant and Karina and Merci are 23 weeks pregnant- 6 months pregnant.

Within the last three weeks, Maci, Maya, Kayleigh and Bailey all got the baby shower all planned out for Merci and Karina. The invitations are all made, place is set, food is all sorted and decorations are all made as well. The baby shower is going to be Saturday, April 22nd, 2028.

Maci had finished school, her homework, picked up Vanessa from daycare and then headed to the food store. She and Vanessa have been staying with Cole a couple nights a week. Maci is planning on moving in with him soon.

Inside, Maci's car, she drove out of the parking lot and made the first right to head back to Cole's apartment.

Vanessa, her almost 1 year old daughter looked at her as she played with her toys in her car seat. "Mama?"

Maci smiled as she started driving. "Yes, baby girl?"

Vanessa smiled and giggled. "Are we moving in with Dada?"

Maci nodded. "Yes, we are soon, baby. I'm making the plans now, Vans. Daddy and I are moving everything of yours and mine out of Papa and Nana's house."

Vanessa clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Maci laughed. "We have to go home and then you have to take your nap before dinner."

Vanessa frowned. "But, Mama!"

Maci shook her head. "No, Vanessa Michelle."

When Maci kept diving, but then her lane was green while the lane in front of her was red, but a drunk driver become crashing into her car.

Vanessa screamed. "Mama!"

Maci groaned as she began feeling a lot of pain in her whole body. "Baby, don't move, okay?"

The next thing she heard was the ambulance and fire trucks coming. She just sat there in a intense pain. The next thing she heard was a policeman knocking on the window and then opening the door.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Maci groaned in pain, "No, I'm not...Please my baby is in the back seat, she's probably hurt!"

He nodded. "Okay, we will get her and you to the hospital as soon as possible."

Meanwhile with Cole, 30 minutes later, Maci's boyfriend and Vanessa's father, he had texted Maci and she said she'd be home in ten minutes, it's been now 30 minutes. He's now very worried about his family. Where are Maci and Vanessa? He was running around nuts in the apartment, dialing Maci's phone many times. Nothing. He was pacing back and forth. He never been this worried in his life.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house

Zack was home from work now and Maya had the day off, they were able to start cleaning their house when Zack looked at Maya as he cleaned the counters.

"Hey babe, have you heard from Maci today?"

Maya shook her head. "To think about it, no, I haven't. Have you?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I haven't, May. No texts either…"

Maya frowned. "I feel like something's wrong, Zack. She only texted me once which was when she was heading to the food store with Vanessa."

Zack paused, rubbing his his chin, sighing slightly. "Hmm. Maybe Cole heard from her."

Maya nodded her head. "I'll call him." She picked up her phone and called Cole, her daughter's boyfriend and her granddaughter.

"Cole? It's Maya. Have you heard from Maci?"

Cole shook his head. "No! I've been calling her so much. It's been going to voicemail every time. Have you?"

Maya shook her head. "No. And, I'm not getting a good feelings about this, Cole."

Cole placed his hand on his forehead, still pacing back and forth. "Me either, Maya. I'm scared about her and Vanessa being in trouble...What if they are, Maya?" His eyes went wide.

Maya felt a bad feeling in her stomach. It made her heart race, her eyes water with tears and made her look at her husband with a terrible look on her face. "Cole, I don't know! We have to find out what's going on with her soon."

Zack's phone began to rang. "It's London…"

Maya nodded. "Cole, I'll call you when I hear something, okay?"

Cole nodded. "Alright. Thank you!"

Zack began talking to London. "Hey London. What's up?"

London was nervous to beak this news to her friends. She's heartbroken to tell them about Maci and Vanessa. Maci was in a serious car accident with Vanessa and Maci was in critical condition with Vanessa, who was just shaken up and had bruises all over her body. London knew she had to tell Zack.

"London?" Zack asked again.

London snapped out of her trance. "Zack, I'm about to tell you something that is going to freak you out and scare you, but I need to tell you this."

Zack gave a deep breath and looked right at Maya as he heard what had happened. "What?! London, we're on our way! Okay, thank you." He stared at his wife with wide eyes.

Maya just looked at him with a questionable look on her face. "Zack? What's wrong?"

Zack was a tough guy, but when it comes to his family and they are hurt, he's a big baby and wants to find out why. He was always this way. Ever since he had children, his meter of being overprotective went from 2 to 10. This is his daughter and granddaughter and his two unborn grandchildren. "Maya, we have to go to the hospital…"

Maya's just went wide. "Why? What happened?"

Zack frowned. "Maci and Vanessa were in a car accident. We have to go now!"

Maya just had three words to say. "Oh my God." She then jumped to grab her phone, calling Cole again. "Cole? It's Maya. I need you to meet me and Zack at the hospital. Maci and Vanessa were in car accident."

Cole just stood there in shock as Maya told him to go the hospital. What happened? Are Maci and Vanessa okay? Are they going to be okay? He was so scared. All he could say was one word. "Okay." He said, then hung up the phone with Maya, he packed a bag, grabbed his phone and car keys and rushed out of the apartment building, into his car, and drove to the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital, Emergency Room Waiting Room

Zack, Maya, their children, Cody, Bailey and their children were at the hospital in the emergency room when Cole rushed inside after parking his car.

"Any news yet?"

Maya shook her head. "No."

Cole sat in the chair, groaning, holding his head with his hands. "Damn…"

The doctor walked into the waiting room. "Maci Martin's family?"

Zack and Maya nodded their heads. "That's us..." They looked at the doctor. "Are Maci and Vanessa okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Maci is in pretty bad condition. Vanessa is her daughter correct?" Cole nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, she's my daughter too. Is...Is she okay?"

Doctor sighed. "She has a few cuts and bruises, and shaken up pretty badly. Her car seat pretty much saved her life." Cole let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God..." He looked worried about Maci. "Will we able to see Mace?"

Vanessa's room, Vanessa sobbed as her father and grandfather walked into her room. "Dada! Papa!"

Zack and Cole walked over to her. "How are you doing, Vans?"

Vanessa frowned. "Where's Mama?"

Cole sighed. "She'll be okay baby girl..." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Vanessa teared up. "I want Mama, Dada! Is Mama okay?" The little girl sobbed.

Cole gently wiped her eyes. "Mama is okay, baby. Mama is okay..." He kissed her head. "It's okay, baby girl. Mama is okay..." He rubbed her back as his daughter cried. He looked at Zack. "I don't know what else to say to her, Zack…"

Zack knew he couldn't say anything, but that, that was true. He nodded slowly, whispering. "I know."

Maci's ICU room, Maya walked into the room where her doctor was as well. "Hey Doc. Is Maci and the babies okay?" She saw her daughter hooked up to everything. She was scared.

Maci's doctor, Dr. Anderson nodded. "Yes. I did blood work and an ultrasound on the babies. "They aren't hurt in any way. Maci will need some healing to do, but right now she needs to rest."

Maya sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God."

A few minutes later, Maci started to open her eyes. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" She was confused on where she was, how she got to the hospital and everything.

Maci's doctor smiled. "Maci, you are in the hospital. You were in a car accident...You broke your leg and bruised your foot. Do you know what today's date is?"

Maci nodded, pausing. "Ummm...April 4th?"

The doctor nodded. "Good."

Maci gave a sigh. "Are the twins okay? Is Vanessa okay, Mom?! Where is she?!"

Maya smiled brightly. "Baby, Vanessa is okay. She's fine. She's a little shaken up but she's fine. I'm sure Cole will tell you that as well."

The doctor smiled. "The twins are fine. They are healthy and you will heal perfectly. You will need a cast for your leg and foot."

Maci sighed out of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

When the doctor, Maya looked at her daughter. "How are you feeling, Mace?"

Maci groaned deeply. "Like I got hit by a truck…" She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Maya kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

An hour later, Cole walked into Maci's room. "Hey babe. How are you doing?" Maci sighed. "Like I've been hit by a truck. My head hurts." Cole sat at the edge of the bed. "Babe, you were hit by a car. Your Aunt London is tracking the asshole down. I was worried sick about you and Vanessa."

Maci's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Vanessa! Is she okay?!"

Cole sighed. "She's fine now. I'm way more worried about you and the twins. Are you okay?"

Maci nodded. "I'm okay. I got a broken leg and a bruised ankle. I'm gonna be in a cast for 6 weeks." She smiled. "My doctor said the twins are okay. They weren't harmed at all. I'm just gonna to have to take it easy for a few weeks." Cole nodded his head, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I'm so happy you are okay."

Merci and Karina rushed into the room.

Merci laughed. "Stupid nurse wouldn't let us in. I mouthed talked her. She finally let us in to see you."

Maci giggled. "Really?"

Karina nodded. "Yep! It was awesome!" She paused. "Mace, are you kinda like moody at this stage of the pregnancy and tired all the time?"

Maci gave a nod. "Yeah."

Karina laughed. "Kayleigh has been moody and tired all the time...Do you think she's pregnant?"

Maci's eyes widened. "What? Did she tell you?" She frowned. "No, but it might be possible but actually you have to ask her to confirm."

Maci's eyes went wide. "What?! Does Uncle Cody know about this?!" Karina shook her head. "Obvously not!"

Maci shook her head. "Oh boy..."

Merci frowned. "He's gonna blow his top! I mean isn't Austin 22?"

Karina nodded her head. "Uh uh."

Maci shook her head. "Oh my God..."

Merci shook her head. "This is mess up..."

Karina sighed. "No fucking shit."

Waiting room, Kayleigh was on her phone when she felt sick again. "Shit." She jumped up.

Bailey frowned. "Kay are you alright?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No." She rushed to the bathroom.

Karyssa looked at her mother. "Is Kay alright?" Bailey sighed. "I don't know...but I'm finding out."

Later that night, Cailey's house, Kayleigh's bedroom

Austin closed the door to Kayleigh's bedroom. "Babe, are you okay?"

Kayleigh just nodded. "Yeah...I...I'm fine."

Austin shook his head. "No, you're not. You've been getting sick for weeks and your been eating for 4, babe! Come on. Tell me please."

Kayleigh sat down on her bed. "Okay...I know why I'm been so different...I'm...I'm pregnant. That's why."

Austin thought his head was gonna blow up, he sat down in her chair. "Oh God..."

Kayleigh looked at him. "Are you okay?"

She was concerned about her boyfriend freaking out about the news.

Austin shook his head. "No. I'm not. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Well yeah I mean I've been so sick and eating for four so I need to check or something..."

Austin just looked at her. "Babe..." He took a deep breath. "Does anyone know about this?" Kayleigh shook her head. "No. Only you. I just found out..."

Austin nodded his head. "Okay..."

Meanwhile at hospital, Maci's room

Maci sighed as she looked at her sister and cousins. "She's gotta tell Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody...Surely, she can't keep this a secret..."

Merci nodded her head. "You're right it'll be impossible for her I mean did she tell uncle Cody about her and Austin doing it or something?"

Karina paused. "To be honest, I forgot. I don't think she did." She rubbed her belly. "She better tell them soon..."

Maci nodded her head. "I agree..."

Cailey's house, Kayleigh walked downstairs to the kitchen after Austin had left. "Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Sure, baby. What's up?"

Kayleigh gave a deep breath. "Mom, please don't be mad...But, I'm pregnant..."

Bailey began laughing. "That's funny..." She saw the look on her face. "Kayleigh Annalysse! You can't be pregnant..."

Kayleigh sighed. "I...I'm really pregnant, Mom..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. Putting the knife down. "You...You...I mean...You didn't learn something from Anna, your aunt and uncle, Merci and Maci?"

Kayleigh's eyes were filled with tears, streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm too much of a bother the only way for me not to be is if I move in with Austin. I...I...I..."

Bailey sighed. "Kayleigh, you aren't a bother, honey. I'm just in shock." She walked over to her daughter. "You aren't moving in with Austin. Not yet, anyway. Your father would have a stroke after having a heart attack knowing you're pregnant...Speaking of Austin, does he know about this?"

Kayleigh sniffled and nodded her head. "Yeah he does, Mama."

Bailey nodded. "Okay good...Hmmm...Well, you are lucky I'm making your father's favorite food tonight. I will make his favorite dessert too. Just to butter him up for the news he's about to get..."

Kayleigh nodded her head and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mom."

Bailey nodded. "No problem baby." She hugged her daughter back, kissing her head.

Dinner time, Cody looked at his wife. "You made my favorite dessert too? Okay, who broke what and how much do I have to pay for it?""

Kayleigh sunk into her chair, placing her hand on her belly. She wasn't ready to tell him the news. His little girl is pregnant. She just was in shock with a sickening feeling in her stomach, her stomach had knots and how will he react?

Cody looked at his daughter. "Kayleigh Annalysse what did you do?" He knew the things she did when she was trying to keep a secret, this was one of the things.

Kayleigh laughed. "Me? Nothing!" She looked at her mother, saw the look on her mother's face. She sighed. "Uh..."

Bailey nodded her head. "It's okay, Kay. You can tell him..."

Kayleigh was turning pale. "I…Uh... I'm sorry to say this, but I'm pregnant, Daddy..."

Cody's eyes went wide. He just stared at his daughter for the longest time, waiting for her to say 'I'm joking!' When he didn't get that, he groaned and then got up from the table, heading to the front door. He was angry. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Kayleigh jumped up from the table, but slowly and rushed over to him, closing the door. "Daddy...No!" She said with worry in her eyes, tears and scared look on her face.

Life isn't as easy as it looks anymore, Cody sure wasn't happy.

Bailey jumped up, walking over to her husband and daughter. "Cody Mitchell Martin! Sit back down right now!'" She was very firm. "I swear, I will not speak to you after you try to kill him, so please don't do this! Cody, look at our daughter, who's pregnant with our grandchild will tell her baby that grandfather doesn't like his or her Daddy. I sure don't want some quiet Thanksgivings and Christmases."

Cody sighed. "But Bails..."

Kayleigh loooked at her father. "Daddy, please don't kill him...I...I love him!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "You what?"

Kayleigh nodded her head firmly. "I love him. I've told you that before about Austin, didn't I? I wanted you to know because I don't want anybody else to tell you before me..."

Cody groaned. "But, you are my baby! I don't want you to have a baby while you are my baby! You can't love him! He's 22 and you're 16, Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh sighed. "But, Daddy! Age doesn't matter..." She looked at her mother. "Momma, please back me up here, please..."

Bailey walked over to her husband. "Cody.."

Cody shook his head. "Oh god both Kay and Karina are growing up way too fast for me…"

Bailey walked over to her husband. "Cody, please. You don't know how hard it is to be a teenager and being pregnant."

Cody sighed. "I know...I know, Bails, I know, but I wonder how Zack felt when Maci was pregnant, he probably feels the same way I do." He shook his head.

Kayleigh gave him a look.

"Okay, I see your point, but still it's kind of hard to see my baby having a baby herself..."

He said softly.

Karina rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Daddy. I'm sitting here, pregnant and you are going crazy over Kayleigh's pregnancy..." She paused. "I got homework to do..." She stood up slowly, holding her belly. She headed down to the basement. Shutting the door, she sat on her bed, starting her homework.

Cody saw how hurt Karina was, he cleared his throat and sighed. "I think I need to talk to Karina." He headed downstairs and knocked on the door. "Karina? It's me. Can I come in?"

Karina just sighed. "What do you have to say? It seems like you care more about Kayleigh than me. End of story."

Cody gave a sigh, walking over to his daughter. "Karina, I need and want to apologize to you."

Karina looked up at him. "For?" She knew exactly for, she just wanted to see if he knew.

Cody sighed. "Honey, well I've been giving Kayleigh too much attention about her pregnancy. I'm sorry you feel so left out. I love you both. I love all of my children equally, I'm sorry if you think that I'm paying way more attention to Kay than you" He sat down next to her. "I love you so much, you're my baby girl. You have no idea how hurt I was when your mother and I had to give you up for adoption. Baby, I'd change that decision in a flash. The point I'm trying to make is I'll always love you, Rina, and I'm having a hard time seeing that you girls are growing up way too fast for me. I mean you're pregnant with my grandchildren. I want you to feel the same way as Kayleigh. I'm sorry if I hurt you the way I did. I'll try my best to make sure that you get the attention you deserve..." He kissed her head. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Karina nodded. "Yeah, I know. I know you can't give us all attention in one day. That's impossible. It's the two of you." She gave a smile. "I love you too." She hugged him. "I'm happy to hear your apology, Daddy. I'm sorry I disappointed you..."

Cody just looked at her in shock. "Karina Allison Martin don't ever think you disappointed me. You didn't do such a thing! You made a choice to keep your children, who I'm excited to meet." He layed his hand on her belly. "What are their names again?"

Karina smiled. "Annalyssa and Carter. I'm still working on their middle names...but I have a few names in mind."

Cody smiled. "I still love those names, baby girl."

Karina rubbed her belly. "Thanks, Dad."

Meanwhile, Massachusetts General Hospital, Maci's Room

Maci looked at her boyfriend. "Cole, really, you don't have to stay. Vanessa is changing rooms to stay with me. Everyone went home already…"

Cole shook his head. "No, Maci. I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here. You and Vanessa shouldn't be alone…"

Maci sighed. "We're in a hospital, we aren't alone."

Cole shook his head again. "Mace, you can't be in the hospital room by yourself anyway. You aren't 18 yet."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

Cole sighed. "Mace…Please don't be mad at me. You have no idea how scared I was when I found out that you were in the hospital. I'm staying…"

Maci just nodded. "Okay."

As much as Maci loved Cole, she felt like this stay will last forever. He seems way too tense about this. She just decided to play cool with him being so clingy. She was only going to stay another day at the hospital.

Meanwhile, Zaya's house

Merci sighed as she walked downstairs. She saw her brother sitting on the couch.

Dylan looked up at his sister. "Hey Mercs."

Merci smiled. "Hey Dyl. How's the homework coming?"

Dylan sighed. "Sucks, hard and to be honest, I hate it."

Merci laughed. "I feel you."

Meanwhile with Maya, she heard the house phone ring, rushing out of the shower, she grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

The doctor sighed. "Maya Martin? It's Dr. Kendall. I need you and Zack to come to the hospital as soon as possible…"

Maya's heart sunk to her stomach. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Dr. Kendall shook his head. "No. Vanessa isn't doing good. She stopped breathing...Cole is here, but I need you two to come down right now."

Maya just nodded. "Okay...We...We'll be there soon. Thank you." When she hung up, she turned to her husband. "We gotta go to the hospital right now. Something's wrong…"

Zack just jumped up out of bed and he and Maya got dressed again and rushed downstairs.

Merci saw them rush out the door. "Mom! Dad! What's wrong?!"

Maya sighed. "Merci, you're in charge. We'll call you soon! We have to go."

Merci just looked at Dylan with worry in her eyes. "What if something is wrong with Maci or Vanessa?"

Dylan's eyes went wide. "Oh no…"

To be continued…

AN: Cliffhanger! What will happen? Find out in chapter 11!


	11. A Surprise Proposal

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 11: "A Surprise Proposal"

Merci sighed. "We have to have hope she'll be fine."

Dylan buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm scared..."

Anna rushed into the house with Janna. "Mom and Dad told me to stay with you guys." She saw her brother crying. "Oh, Dyl. She'll be okay..." She got next to her brother.

Dylan sniffled. "How can you be so sure, Anna?"

Anna sighed. "Well...I don't know...But I know Vanessa is tough. She'll make it through."

Dylan sniffled. "How can you be so sure Anna?"

Merci looked at Janna. "Hi."

Janna smiled. "Hi." She hugged Dylan. "Uncle Dylan."

Dylan held Janna. "Thanks, Janna."

Meanwhile at Massachusetts General Hospital, Maci's Room

Maci looked at Cole in fear. "Where's Vanessa? They said they'd bring her here..." She wanted to see her baby.

Cole sighed. "She's in ER right now. She's not doing good."

Cole shook his head. "It's not your fault Mace." He grabbed her hand. "Please don't blame yourself."

Maci shook her head. "I want to see her, Cole..."

Cole layed down next to her. "You can't babe." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

Maci sighed and frowned. "Oh." She just buried her head into his chest.

Cole looked at her, kissing her shoulder. "I'll find out how she is, okay?"

Maci nodded her head. "Okay."

Cole got out of the bed, walked out to the hallwau and saw Zack and Maya heading his way. He rushed over to them. "Have you heard anything about Vanessa?" He said, worried about his little girl.

Zack sighed and shook his head. "All we heard that Vanessa isn't doing any good..." He looked at Cole. How's Mace doing?" He looked worried for both his daughter and his granddaughter.

Cole smiled slightly. "Maci is fine. She's worried sick about Vanessa..." He ran down the hallway and to the room they were working on Vanessa, he looked through the window and closed his eyes as he slid down the wall. "Why?" He said softly. "Why couldn't it be me?!" He was so helpless, just wanting to hold his baby. Tears fell down his face.

Zack walked over and placed his hand on his daughter's boyfriend's shoulder. "It's alright Cole. We just need to have hope Vanessa will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Cole began sobbing into his hand. "She's my whole world! I can't see her go now! She's almost a year old! Why couldn't it be me, Zack? She's so little!"

Zack sighed. "I know but don't blame yourself, it's not your fault this happened." He shook his head. "Vanessa will be okay."

Cole breathed deeply as the doctor came out. "Mr. Mathews?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes?" He looked at the doctor. "Is Vanessa alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Vanessa is doing better. Would you like to see her?"

Cole nodded along with Zack and Maya. "Yes."

The doctor nodded and walked them inside.

Vanessa looked at her father, grandmother and grandfather. "Daddy! Papa! Nana!"

Maya walked over along with Zack and Cole. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Vanessa frowned. "What happened?"

Cole smiled slightly. "Well, baby. You and your mommy were in a car accident and you were fine until an hour ago. You stopped breathing, sweetheart." He sat on the bed beside her. "Mommy is okay and so is the babies in mommy's tummy."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Oh okay. I'm happy Mommy is okay."

Maya kissed her granddaughter's head. "Mommy is worried about you, angel. Are you okay with me and Papa saying that you are alright, and you stay with Daddy?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, Nana."

Maya smiled. "That's my girl." Zack and Maya headed to Maci's hospital room.

When Zack and Maya left, Cole pulled out a small box to show his daughter. "Vans, I'm about to show you something and you promise not to tell Mommy until I ask her?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "I promise, Daddy."

Cole smiled as he opened the box. "A year ago, you came into our lives and I loved your mom more than anything in the world. You and your mommy mean the world to me and this past year I saw how beautiful your mommy is." He smiled. "I'm gonna ask Maci to marry me. You know who Maci is? Is that Mommy?"

Vanessa nodded her head, clapping her hands "Yeah! That's Mommy!"

Cole smiled. "Do you think Mommy will say yes?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes Daddy. I do! She loves you!"

Maci's Hospital Room

Thirty minutes later Cole walked in with a nice shirt on and Vanessa in his arm.

Merci was trying to finish Maci's nails. "Stop moving!"

Maci sighed. "I'll stop moving once you tell me what the hell is going on!" She was so confused on why she had to get dressed up and get her nails done.

Cole walked over to Maci. "I'll tell you, Mace." He put Vanessa down as he took Maci's hands. "Mace, this past year you and I have been through so much. Once Vanessa came into our lives, I knew you were the one for me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though we had a rough start with raising her, I still loved you. You and Vanessa are my world. I don't think I could go another day without asking you this..." He got on one knee, opening the box. "Maci Michelle Martin, will you marry me?"

Maci was completely caught off and completely speechless. Her boyfriend and her daughter's father is on one knee with a diamond ring in the box, she just stared at the big diamond ring. Tears began coming to her eyes, they made her eyes sparkle. Maci's thoughts were all over the place. She loved Cole with all of her heart, she knew she would want to have a future with him, their daughter and their twins, who she's pregnant with. She looked at him with love and happiness. Of course she wasn't expecting to be asked this question, but she was completely sure now.

"Cole…" She said, smiling at the man who she loved.

Cole was a little worried about her quietness. "Babe, are you okay?"

Maci smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm just...I'm in shock, but…" She smiled at him, nodding her head still. "...Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Cole smiled at her, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her left finger. "I love you, Mace."

Mace smiled. "I love you too, Cole."

Cole leaned down and kissed her.

Vanessa smiled. "Yay! Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" She clapped her hands.

Maci smiled. "Awww, so sweet." She looked at her daughter. "Yes, we're getting married, baby girl."

Cole smiled and picked her up. "Do you want to be the flower girl, angel?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy!"

Maci smiled and looked at the ring. "It's beaututful, babe. Does my dad know about this?"

Cole smiled. "Yes, he does, babe. I asked him for his blessing."

Maci nodded. "Oh..." She smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Zack and Maya walked in, smiling. "You said yes?"

Maci nodded her head, smiling excitedly. "Yes, I did." She showed off her ring to her mother.

Maya hugged her daughter and her fiance. "Awww! Congratulations! It's beautiful!" She looked at Maci. "We have a wedding to plan!"

Maci laughed. "Not yet, Momma. I want to wait."

Maya nodded her head. "Okay."

Zack shook his head in wanting to know why she's wanting to wait. "Why? Why do you want to wait?" He said, looking at his daughter.

Maci placed her hand on her small belly bump. "I want to wait until I give birth, Dad. Maybe November of 2029?"

Maya smiled brightly. "I love the idea, baby girl. The babies will be a year old by then. I don't see a problem with waiting, Mace."

Maci smiled. "Thank you, Mama."

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's house, Kayleigh's bedroom

Kayleigh was feeling uneasy about her pregnancy. Everything she ate, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know how to react with the pregnancy. She was going to be a mother at 16 years old and she wasn't hoping to put anything on hold for her future, but if it meant to have her baby, she'll do anything for her baby. She never thought she would be having a baby or dealing with a pregnancy at this time. She was only in her junior year of high school. She was in her bathroom, laying on the floor of her bathroom as she began throwing up. Feeling uneasy, she held her hand on her forehead, leaning against the wall, and then she heard her bedroom door being knocked on, she groaned loudly, not wanting to get up.

Austin spoke up, opening the bedroom door. "Babe? Are you okay? Where are you?" He said, looking around for his girlfriend.

"I'm in the bathroom…" Kayleigh said, feeling sick again, she gagged and then threw up again.

Austin rushed into the bathroom, bending down behind her, pulling her hair back and rubbed her back slowly. "Are you okay, babe?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been feeling like shit all day. I'm sick, hungry and tired…" She moaned as her boyfriend massaged her shoulders and back, rubbing her back. "Ohhhh…"

He kissed her shoulders, feeling guilty about getting her pregnant. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I wish I could've been more careful. You'll be over your first trimester next week. You'll be done with morning sickness, you'll be able to not be as tired and you'll be able to control your emotions. I read about it in the baby books."

She sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" She slightly turned around so she could wipe her mouth. "Babe?"

He looked at her as she cuddled close to him. "Yeah, baby?"

She smiled slightly. "Can you get me a milkshake and a burger and fries?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I will, babe." When he stood up, he helped her up and walked out of the bathroom with her, Kayleigh walked back in to brush her teeth while Austin kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He walked into her bedroom to grab his phone and wallet. "Call me if you change your mind or want something with it."

She nodded her head. "Yeah...Okay, I will. Thank you!"

He yelled when he exited her room. "You're welcome!" Walking downstairs, he was about to walk out to his truck when he was stopped by Cody.

"Austin?"

Austin turned to him. "Yeah?"

Cody gave a questionable look. "Is Kayleigh okay? Does she need something?"

Austin nodded her head. "She asked me to get her something to eat and a milkshake. She's been throwing up all day…" He sighed deeply. "...I wish I was more careful…"

Cody nodded. "I know, but stuff happen. I know I was angry at you for getting my little girl pregnant, but I see that you are taking care of her as good as you can. I can't thank you enough for helping her through her pregnancy, being together and wanting to be there for your babies."

Austin smiled. "I could never leave Kayleigh. I love her. She needs me, I will be there for her and we'll make this work. We will figure out how we'd want to raise our babies."

Cody smiled. "I'm happy and glad you are being serious about her and the baby. I think you two can make anything work. It's gonna be hard, but I see that you love her…"

Austin nodded. "I do. I'm in love her. I'd do anything for her. She's really struggling right now, so I will be there whenever she needs me."

Cody nodded his head. "Good. I'll see you when you get back. I'm waiting for a call from my brother."

Austin nodded as he walked out of the house, unlocked his truck, hopped in and turned his truck on, put his phone down, started backing out of the driveway and headed out to McDonalds to get Kayleigh her burger, fries, her milkshake and a sundae and a smoothie. As he was ordering everything, his phone rang.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He said as he answered.

Kayleigh smiled. "Are you on your way back?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I am." After paying for everything and then driving away. Heading back to Cody and Bailey's, he was on the phone with Kayleigh.

"Did you get sick again, babe?"

She shook her head. "No." She sighed out of relief. "Thank God."

"Good, I'm glad, Kay. I was worried you would. I'm on my way to your house. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She smiled. "Okay."

While Austin was driving back to Cody and Bailey's, Cody's phone rang.

"What's up, Zack? What's wrong?"

Zack smiled. "Well, good news. Vanessa is doing better. Maci and the twins will be fine." He smiled. "Cole and Maci are engaged!"

Cody smiled. "Really? Engaged?"

Zack nodded his head, smiling. "Yes, they are engaged."

Cody continued to smile. "When's the wedding?"

"They want to wait until the twins are born. Probably a year after the twins are born. I think it's better to do that than rush into planning a wedding in time for the birth."

Cody nodded in agreement. "I understand. That's a good idea. They would have time to plan everything out on time without stressing. Having to plan a wedding with twins on the way is stressful enough."

"I know. I wouldn't want Mace to feel stressed out with the wedding and the twins…"

"Yeah." Zack decided to change the subject. "How's Kayleigh doing? How is Karina?"

Cody cleared his throat. "Well, Karina is doing good. She's been feeling much better. She's dealing with the changes that's happening with her body. Danny has been helping with her with the nursery…" He paused. "...Kayleigh? She's feeling sick, hungry, tired and overwhelmed with the pregnancy. Austin has been helping her a lot with everything. He's out getting her something to eat and a milkshake."

Zack nodded. "Okay. Alright. I'll let you know when Maci and Vanessa are going home."

Cody nodded. "Alright, Zack. I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Cody hung up his phone as Austin walked into the house.

"Hey. You back?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. The guy gave me a free small sundae because I told him that I had a pregnant girlfriend. He knew how I felt because he's been through it before. He said he's gonna be finished with school in a month and start his new job after that…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I have to get this food to Kayleigh. She called me when I was pulling out of the drive-thru." Austin headed upstairs, knocked on Kayleigh's bedroom door and he walked in when he heard 'come in'.

"Hey babe. I'm back."

Kayleigh smiled happily. "Thank God. I'm starving." She took the bag and sat down on her bed while Austin put the smoothie and milkshake on her bedside table. "The guy at the drive thru gave me a free small sundae."

Kayleigh smiled. "Ohhh...Yummm. Sounds amazing." She said, as she ate her burger.

Austin leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Do you need anything else, baby?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay right now. I'm glad you are here for me."

Austin sat down on the bed next to her. "I love you. I'd do anything for you. You mean everything to me and I'll be there for you and the babies."

She took a sip of her milkshake. "Thank you for the milkshake. It's so good."

He smiled. "I knew you'd love it. You deserve everything in the world, baby girl."

She continued to eat her food. "Awww!"

He kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to spend the night?"

She nodded rapidly as she layed her head on his shoulder. '"Yes please."

He smiled at her. "I'll make sure you are nice and comfortable in your bed tonight."

She smiled, taking another sip of her milkshake. "I hope so."

The next day, Wednesday, April 5th, 2028, Maci and Cole's Apartment Complex

The next day, Maci and Vanessa were able to go home from the hospital. Vanessa was doing much better and Maci was happy to be able to go home with her daughter. Cole pulled into the garage, turning off the car, getting out, he walked to Vanessa's side of the car and opened the door, picking her up and placed her on his hip. Walking to the passenger side, he opened the door, letting Maci get out slowly.

"Are you okay, babe? Do you need help?"

Maci shook her head. "No, I'm okay, Cole." She walked slowly to the garage door, opening the door up, she walked in first with Cole carrying Vanessa inside.

The sixteen year old layed down on the couch. "Are you going to lay her down?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, babe. She's getting crabby. She's tired. She needs to go to sleep for the night."

Maci sighed as she nodded. "Me too. I'm exhausted." She sat up, standing up, she walked into her and Cole's bedroom and layed down, closing her eyes, sighing out of comfort of the bed.

Cole walked into Vanessa's bedroom and layed her down in her crib. He kissed her head, put her blanket on her body and put her stuffed bunny in with her. "Sweet dreams, sweet girl. I love you."

Cole shut the door slightly after turning the light off, he then locked the front door and the garage door. He shut the kitchen light and living room light off. He yawned as he walked into his and Maci's bedroom, climbed into bed with her and shut off the bedside table light, and then wrapped his arms around Maci and began kissing her neck.

"I love you, Mace. Goodnight, baby girl."

Maci snuggled up in Cole's arms, laying her head on his chest and pulled the covers close to them. "I love you too, Cole. Goodnight, baby." Soon, both got comfortable in their bed, falling asleep in each other's arms and sleeping peacefully.

To be continued…

AN: Caci is engaged! Yay! :) They are getting married a year after the twins are born.

Kayleigh isn't feeling so good and Austin is being an amazing boyfriend.

Vanessa is doing much better! Poor baby girl was scared… :(

Maci is moving in with Cole after Vanessa's first birthday.

It's 15 minutes to two in the morning now. Edit will be done tomorrow.

Goodnight/good morning.


	12. Vanessa's First Birthday!

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 11: "Vanessa's First Birthday!"

AN: Vanessa turns one! Yay! I'm super excited! (Photos are on my Instagram- Cailey_Zaya_Forever)

Sunday, April 23rd, 2028, Cole and Maci's Apartment Complex

Maci and Kayleigh are now 14 weeks pregnant-four months pregnant and Merci and Karina are 26 weeks pregnant- six months pregnant.

Maci woke up on April 23rd, smiling at herself. Her baby is now one. A whole year old. She couldn't believe that it's been a whole year since she gave birth to her little girl. She climbed out of bed quietly, not waking Cole up, she walked into Vanessa's nursery. There she was. Her little girl. Fast asleep and sleeping peacefully. She just smiling in the doorway for a minute before walking over to her crib.

"Vans?"

Vanessa giggled and opened her eyes, seeing her mother standing above her crib. "Momma."

Maci smiled brightly. "Happy birthday baby girl!" She reached into her daughter's crib and picked her up.

Vanessa smiled and clapped her hands. "Thank you, Momma!"

Maci smiled at herself, knowing Cole was fast asleep, she came up with a nice idea to start off her baby's first birthday. She kissed her head. "Wanna scare Daddy?"

Vanessa giggles and nodded. "Yeah Momma!"

Maci walked to her and Cole's bedroom and opened it, placing Vanessa on the floor and then placed her on the bed. She whispers to her daughter. "Go."

Vanessa screamed. "Daddy!"

Cole almost jumped out of bed, opening his eyes, then looked at Vanessa and Maci, who were laughing.

Cole looked at his fiancé and daughter in confusion. "What? What's going on? Why did you two do that?" He was just rolling his eyes.

Vanessa giggled. "We got cha, Dada! Yay!" She clapped her hands together as she sat down on their bed.

Cole sighed. "Oh? Really? Is that true?" He said, picking up his daughter and then Maci, who shrieked. "Cole!"

He laughed as he walked them into the kitchen when he finally put her down.

Maci glared at him, but then sighed. "Okay, I see why you did that…"

Vanessa giggled. "Scaring you Daddy was Mommy's idea!"

Maci laughed, Cole gave her a look. "Huh, you love scaring me, don't you?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yes, yes, I do." She placed a hand on her belly bump.

Cole picked up Vanessa, putting her in her high chair, then began making Vanessa something to eat, as he did that, he looked at Maci. "How are you doing, babe?"

Maci rubbed her belly. "Good. I'm not getting morning sickness anymore. Thank God."

Cole sat down next to Vanessa. "Our next appointment is your 16th week right?"

Maci nodded. "Yes, babe. We do." She said, making herself a bowl of cereal.

Cole smiled at her. He was just so amazed at how beautiful Maci was. She was now four months pregnant with their twins, her being an amazing momma to their daughter. She was doing amazing with the pregnancy, even though the pregnancy is at risk for her age. Cole continued to smile at her. Throughout this past year, Maci got so smart at taking good care of her baby girl.

As she began eating her cereal, Maci saw that Cole was looking at her, she looked up at him. "What?" She was confused on why he was looking at her. "Oh my God, do I have something in my teeth?" She said, covering her mouth.

Cole shook his head. "No, babe. I'm just amazed by you." He said, handing Vanessa her milk.

Vanessa giggled as she took her milk bottle from her dad's hand.

Maci's smile wided. "Really?" She took a sip from her coffee cup.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "Yep. I'm really proud of you."

Maci smiled again, rubbing her belly and felt one of the babies move. Her eyes went wide, rubbing her belly and looked at Cole. "Babe!"

Cole got up from his chair and rushed over to his fiancé, sat down next to her and looked at her. "What's wrong? Did one of the twins move? Did they kick?"

Maci teared up with happy tears, she nodded her head. "Yes!" She reached for his hand, placing on his hand on her belly.

Cole waited a minute before he felt the twins move and then kick. His eyes went wide in complete happiness. He never thought he'd be a father again anytime soon, but the way he and Maci became a couple again, he was super excited to welcome two new babies into his life.

"That's amazing…"

Maci smiled. "I know right? I missed feeling that in my belly…"

Cole leaned down and kissed her head. "I missed you having a pregnant belly, Mace."

Maci blushed. "Awww, baby. I know." She finished her

breakfast, got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. "Oh my God. I really needed to pee…"

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's house

Kayleigh, who is now 14 weeks pregnant with triplets was changing into clothes. She is doing better since the morning sickness is finally over. But now, it's her back and feet and her cravings that are driving her nuts. Her twin sister, Karina is now 26 weeks pregnant with twins. Kayleigh wasn't happy to be pregnant in the first place, but now that she had gotten used to it, she's very blessed to have her three special babies. She was up for the day and was getting dressed in her closet when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who's out there?" She yelled.

Austin yelled, as he closed the door, walking into her bedroom. "It's me, babe."

Kayleigh nodded as she finished getting dressed into a pink shirt with black tights. "Oh, I'm coming!"

Austin saw her walk out of her closet dressed like it was winter time. He was a bit confused. "Wow, babe. Aren't you gonna get hot or...?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Don't start with me. It took forever to put this whole thing on!" She glared at him slightly.

He nodded. "Sorry, babe. I didn't know."

She sighed. "It's...It's okay, I guess."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You are doing amazing, babe."

She gave a sigh. "I wish I could feel better...I feel like shit still, and I wish I could feel better. Carrying three babies is so difficult." That was true, though. She is very unhappy about her pregnancy right now. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Even though, her pregnancy wasn't planned, she was just overwhelmed with everything.

Austin kissed her head. "I'm really sorry, baby girl. I...I…" He rubbed her belly. "...Babe, I know you can do this. You can do this, honey."

Kayleigh smiled. "Awww, thank you, babe." She kissed him passionately.

Cole and Maci's Apartment Complex

Maci was cleaning kitchen after breakfast when her phone rang, she reached over and picked her phone up. "Hello?" She paused, trying to understand her sister. "Woah, woah, Mercs, chill girlfriend! Calm down. Breathe…"

Merci was really freaking out. Her niece's birthday party was trashed and she wasn't happy about it. Who could do this? Who could be so cruel? "Mace, someone trashed Vans's birthday decorations! I'm trying to fix it. I hope I can finish before 1:00…"

Maci's eyes went wide. "What?!" She couldn't believe this. She yelled for her fiancé. "Cole!"

It sounded like bloody murder to Cole, so he rushed into the kitchen with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, babe?! Are you okay?" He was sure freaking out.

Maci shook her head. "No, Cole. Merci's trying to fix everything because the whole decorations for Vanessa's birthday party was trashed, I mean, who would do this?!"

Cole's eyes went wide. "Uh...I don't know..." He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Your ex, Ryder? Or...Uh...Anybody else that comes to mind?"

Maci looked at him. "Your ex, Mae? She went crazy after finding out I was pregnant with Vanessa."

Cole sighed. "She did hate me, but she wouldn't trash a one year old's birthday."

Maci crossed her arms over her belly. "Uh huh, I don't believe that shit, Cole."

Cole sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, babe!"

Maci glared at him, rolling her eyes. "Ugh! Just...Just help me get Vanessa ready! That's one thing I'll tell you!" She walked away from him, picking up her daughter and walked her into the bathroom. She started the water, making sure it was warm and not hot, she placed her daughter into the bathtub nod began washing her hair and body.

Around 1:00pm, everyone arrived at Vanessa's birthday party. Merci was able to fix everything in time for her niece's birthday. She was exhausted, but when everyone started showing up, she got her energy back.

Vanessa giggled as her family members gave her hugs and kisses, and of course, her grandmas gave her squeezes on her cheeks.

Mia kissed her granddaughter's head. "Oh, that is adorable! I love the theme! Unicorn themed. Soooo cute."

Maci smiled. "She's been saying unicorn for weeks now so we figured we'd make her first birthday a unicorn themed."

Carey walked over to her granddaughter and great granddaughter. "Awww, look at the birthday girl!" She smiled.

Vanessa get giggled. "Gram Gram! Hi!"

Carey smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday!"

Vanessa clapped her hands together. "Thank you, Gram Gram!"

As the day went on, the young kids got their face painted, food was served, photos were taken, and Vanessa had her photoshoot taken. She was really happy today.

Soon, presents were passed out, Maci and Cole helped their daughter open the wrapped presents.

Vanessa giggled. "Dolly! Yay!" She clapped her hands. She opened her next present. "Dolly house! I like it, Mama."

Maci smiled. "You're welcome, Princess. Grandma Mia got you dress up clothes too."

Cole walked over to his daughter. "She made them for you."

Maci looked at her. "Say thank you to grandma Mia."

Vanessa giggled. "Thank you, Grandma Mia!"

Mia kissed her head. "You're welcome, sweetie." She let Cole rewrap them for safety, his mother looked at her son. "Honey, you can put those in your car."

Vanessa got more presents, such as barbies, dolls, dress up dresses and something to give her two new siblings. A picture of her saying, 'I am super excited to meet you'.

Soon, cake and ice cream was served, everyone began singing, 'Happy Birthday' to Vanessa'.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Vanessa."

Vanessa giggled, clapping her hands together. She got her piece of cake and stuffed herself.

Maci laughed as she was cued her daughter. "Look at your face, baby." She smiled, wiping her face after getting a picture. You are such a cutie pie!"

Janna ran over to Vanessa. "Auntie Maci, can we dance with Vanessa?"

Maci nodded her head. "Of course, baby." She placed Vanessa in Janna's arms. "She might fall asleep. She had a lot of ice cream nod bounced on Cole's lap to her her energy out."

Janna nodded as she walked to her Aunt and Uncles. They began dancing together, having fun as a family, trying to get their energy out.

Merci, Kayleigh, Maci and Merci relaxed together and sighed.

Maci sighed. "It's been a long week."

Merci smiled. "I feel you, sis." She rubbed her belly.

Kayleigh rubbed her belly too. "Having three babies inside you is exhausting. My feet are killing me,"

Karina leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. "I know how you feel, sister. Ugh! It's painful."

Kayleigh groaned. "It hurts so bad. I'm so happy Austin helps me."

Maci rubbed her belly bump. "I am so glad Cole helps me with Vanessa. It's exhausting running around a one year old. She's full of energy."

Merci looked at her. "Damn, I'm sorry, girlfriend." She reached for her sister's hand, squeezing her hand. "You are doing amazing, sis. Girl, you are a great Mom. I know that for sure."

Maci looked at her sister. "Awww, thanks, sis. I try my best, I guess. I guess Vanessa turned out alright so far." She layed a hand on her belly. "...I did have her young."

As the party ended, everyone headed home, Maci and Cole loaded everything into Cole's car and headed home for Vanessa's nap. Although, the party was about 3 hours, it was amazing. Vanessa had such a great time that she passed out in her car seat once Maci put her inside the car. She kissed her head.

"Let's go. Vanessa is asleep. She's ready for her nap."

Cole nodded as he jumped into the driver's seat, turning on the car. "She's one now, Mace. Can you believe it?"

Maci shook her head. "No, I can't. She is so perfect and precious. This past year went by so fast. It was a long year, so it was well worth it."

Cole grabbed her hand. "It was sure worth it...I loved every minute of it, Mace."

Maci smiled. "Me too, Cole. I can't wait to see what else happens in our future."

Cole continued to drive them home. "We have a lot of fun things that are going to happen this year, honey. I'm super excited."

Maci smiled brightly. "Me too, honey. Me too."

To be continued…

AN: Today is my mom's birthday. I wanted to update today. And I did. I love how this story is coming along.


	13. Romance Is A Roller Coaster

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 13: "Romance Is A Roller Coaster"

AN: This will be a mixer of 2028 and 2027. Hope you enjoy. Thanks, ZayaForever19951/ZayaForever1995 for helping me! I love you guys! :)

Saturday, May 6th, 2028, Cole's Work

Cole was at work when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Mae Galileo, his ex girlfriend from 4 years ago. "Cole? Hey, um, I wanted to call you to tell you I'm thinking about coming to Boston. We should meet up to talk..."

Cole sighed and nodded. "Oh okay. Sure."

Mae sighed. "Have you told Maci yet? I heard you guys are back together, engaged, right? And have a year old daughter, huh?"

Cole shook his head. "No, I haven't, but yes, we're engaged and have a year old daughter."

Mae nodded. "Congratulations on the engagment. Anything else new?"

Cole smiled. "We're expecting twins."

Mae smiled. "Oh, congratulations, Cole! I'm happy for you and Maci! Would you want to meet up for dinner tonight? I have my sister watching the girls, though."

Cole nodded. "Alright. Great, I'll see you then."

Mae nodded. "Alright. Bye, Cole."

Meanwhile, Maci and Cole's Apartment Complex

Maci picked up Vanessa as her phone began ringing. "Daddy's calling, baby." She picked up the phone. "Hey babe. How's work?"

Cole smiled. "It's good baby. I just wanted to say I'm going to dinner with Emily."

Maci smiled. "Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know, babe. I'll just have dinner with my parents at their house. I haven't seen them in a while."

Vanessa giggled. "Dada." She clapped her hands.

Maci laughed. "Want to talk to Daddy?"

Vanessa nodded. "Momma."

Maci smiled. "I'll just take that as a yes." She put Vanessa on the phone. "Say hi Daddy."

Vanessa smiled. "Hi Dada."

Cole smiled. "Hey princess. Are you being a good girl for Mommy?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Cole smiled. "Good girl. Daddy will be home later, you'll be asleep though."

Vanessa nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Maci got on the phone. "I'll let you go. I have to put her down for her nap."

Cole nodded. "Okay."

Maci smiled. "I love you."

Cole smiled. "I love you too beautiful."

Maci smiled again. "Bye." She hung up the phone, picked up Vanessa. "Ready for naptime little lady?"

Vanessa nodded, yawning. "Okay, Momma."

Maci smiled. "Alright. I'll read to you. Which book do you want me to read?" She said, walking to her daughter's bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair.

Vanessa smiled. "Cinderella please, Momma."

Maci nodded he head. "Alright." She began reading Cinderella to her daughter.

Later that afternoon, Zack and Maya's

Later that afternoon, Maci headed over to her parent's house to have dinner with them while Cole went to have dinner with Mae, well, Emily, as she doesn't know about Mae or the twins. Cole never had told her about them. He just never knew how to tell Maci. How do you tell your now fiancé and mother of your daughter that you had twins with an ex 4 years ago? He didn't know, nor wanted to ruin his relationship with Maci back then, but now he didn't know how to break the news, Maci is now pregnant with twins.

Maci pulled into her parent's driveway, got out of her car after shutting the car off, shut the driver's side door and opened Vanessa's door, picked her up after unclipped her from her car seat, grabbed her diaper bag and then shut the back door. Maci headed inside the house.

"Mom! Dad! It's me."

Maya smiled at her daughter, walking to her and took Vanessa from her daughter. "Hey, baby girl. Are you hungry? Your father's making something healthy for you."

Maci nodded her head, smiling. "Oh good, I've been eating healthy lately." She was now 17 weeks pregnant with the twins. She's four months pregnant. Next week she will be five months pregnant. Kayleigh is also 17 weeks pregnant, four months pregnant. Five months pregnant next week. Merci and Karina are 27 weeks pregnant. They are six months pregnant. They will be seven months pregnant next week.

Maya smiled. "Karina has been doing the same thing. Kayleigh has been as well since she's having triplets. That pregnancy is really risky."

Maci sighed. "I can understand why, Mom. Twin pregnancy is risky too, though."

Maya smiled. "I know it is, honey. I've had twins and triplets."

Zack walked out of the home office. "Mace! Hey, I have something healthy for the babies. I'm doing the same for Merci, Kayleigh and Karina. Your aunt, uncle and cousins are coming over." He was confused on why Cole wasn't with her. "Where's Cole?"

Maci smiled. "Oh, he's having dinner with Emily tonight."

Zack nodded. "Alright. Well, I better check on the dinner before your aunt, uncle and cousins get here. Anna can't come. She's got 2 big tests next week."

Maci nodded as she sat down on the couch with Vanessa. "Oh. Where is everyone else?"

Mackenzie ran up the stairs from the basement. "No! You broke it, I didn't."

Bentley rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't, Meaghan."

Maya looked at her son and daughter. "Who broke what down there?"

Meaghan groaned. "Mom! I didn't do anything!"

Maya closed her eyes, sighing. "Bentley, you are not getting any dessert and no video games tonight."

Bentley groaned. "Ugh! But, Mom!"

Maya gave him the mom look. "No buts, mister. Go sit at the table."

Bentley groaned. "Fine." He headed to the dining room.

Later that night, Cole met Mae at a resturant for dinner. "Hey Mae. It's been a while since we've seen each other. How have you been?" He sat across from her.

Mae smiled. "Oh, I've been fine raising four year olds. And, I'm expecting. How have you been?"

Cole sighed. "I know I was there for only a while, but I couldn't stop my mom from moving us away from you and the girls. I know child's support doesn't make up the things I've missed. I hate that I missed so much." He laughed softly. "I've been busy raising a year old girl, being engaged and Maci is expecting twins." He sighed. "I should've told her about Annaylanna and Aniayanna, but I didn't know how to tell her. I mean she was 14 when we met, pregnant with Vanessa very quickly and well, I didn't know how she'd take it."

Mae nodded. "Wow, but yeah, but I guess you can meet the girls along with Maci after you tell her, but like I said I don't blame you I'm more worried about how she'll take this along with her family I guess. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Cole laughed softly. "Her Dad is gonna totally flip the hell out. He's kinda really overprotective. I want to meet the girls first. I think Maci would need some time to get used to the idea about the girls. I'm not sure how she'd react about them."

Mae sighed. "I completely understand. She never knew about them until now, so I'm sure she'll have a slight breakdown."

Cole smiled. "Oh yeah." He sighed. "Can I see photos of them? I'm sure I won't be able to tell them apart at first though."

Mae nodded as she took her phone out. "Annaylanna is on the right and Aniayanna is on the left." She laughed softly. "I'm expecting myself. I didn't let the girls call my boyfriend Daddy because you are their dad. They know about you. I show them photos sometimes."

Cole smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He looked at the pictures. "They're really growing up so fast."

Mae laughed. "Oh yeah it's crazy, isn't it?"

Cole nodded. "Wow. Yes, it is."

Mae laughed. "I know right? They're starting kindergarten next year. They just turned 4. They'll be starting kindergarten at 5."

Cole nodded. "Wow time is really flying. They look just like you."

Mae smiled. "I know right? I have to do research for preschools here and then schools as well."

Cole nodded. "Okay that's good."

Mae smiled. "Maybe you could help me. You know once you tell Maci and she comes around to accept it."

Cole nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "I should have told her sooner..."

Mae nodded. "Hey, it's not your fault, Cole. We were young and not telling Maci was the best, I mean you weren't ready to tell her. She was only 14 when you met her, right?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, she was. You're right I wasn't..."

Mae smiled. "How along is Maci now?"

Cole smiled brightly. "She's 17 weeks. Vanessa still gets to be read on her lap but that might end soon. The twins love to kick when they hear Vanessa's voice."

Mae smiled back. "Wow, that's amazing. I'm sure you'll get more time with Vanessa when that time where she can't sit on Maci's lap."

Cole smiled. "How are Annaylanna and Aniayanna taking your pregnancy?"

Mae smiled, placing a hand on her belly. "Oh, they're taking it well, they're really excited to be big sisters. I'm 18 weeks, so I'm due a week before Maci."

Cole smiled. "That's great."

Mae smiled. "Thanks, Cole." She took a sip of her iced tea.

Cole took a bite of his sandwich. "You're welcome."

Later that night, Maci and Cole's Apartment Complex

Maci was watching a movie when she had fallen asleep on the couch when Cole walked into the apartment from dinner. He had told her he had dinner with Emily, not Mae because she doesn't know who that is and that they had twins together. "Mace?" He shook her shoulder softly.

Maci opened her eyes. "Oh, hey, babe, what's up?" She looked at him. "How was your dinner with Emily?"

Cole sighed. "Actually, um, Mace, I didn't have dinner with Emily..."

Maci's eyes widened. "What? You lied to me? Why?"

Cole sighed. "You'd hate me for it. I just wasn't ready to tell you what I'm about to tell you...and I hope you understand that I love you so much."

Maci just looked at her fiancé in confusion. "Cole, what's going on with you? What are you talking about? Why would I hate you?"

Cole sighed. "Because the thing is it's kinda hard to explain, but I know I should have told you before but I couldn't..."

Maci just looked at him. "Cole, what the hell is going on? What can you not tell me?"

Cole sighed looking at her. "Okay, I know it's not easy for me to say this but I had a twins with my ex girlfriend Mae four years ago and that was before I met you, Mace."

Maci's eyes went wide. "What?! You had twins with an ex and never had the freaking chance to tell me?! Me, my fiance and your daughter's mother?!" She sat up and then stood up, holding her belly, shaking her head.

Cole sighed. "Yes Mace but I didn't know how to tell you and besides we were seventeen when Annaylanna and Aniayanna were born. My mom moved me away from the girls when they were six months old. I missed four years of their lives."

Maci just began to pace back and forth. "Oh my God! Oh my freaking God!" She ran her hands through her hair.

Cole stood up and walked up to her. "Baby? You need to calm down. You don't need stress..."

Maci nodded slowly, but she still looked upset and betrayed. "You're right." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cole opened his arms for her. "Come here, baby."

Maci walked over to him, hugging him as she broke down in tears. She buried her head in his chest.

Cole wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head and rubbed her back. "Shhh, baby girl."

Maci sniffled. "Okay."

Cole sighed, walking her to the couch and had her sit on his lap. "I still love you so much, Mace. There's nothing between me and Mae. I haven't seen her since the twins were 6 months old..."

Maci smiled slightly, wiping her cheeks. "I love you too so much, Cole..."

Cole kissed her head. "We'll get through this and I understand if you need some time to get used to the situation."

Maci smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly and ran his hand up her shirt.

Maci giggled. "Cole..."

Cole smiled at her. "Yes, baby?"

Maci looked him into the eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

Cole smiled and kissed her. "Yes, beautiful."

Maci wrapped her arms around his neck, but before they could start kissing again, Vanessa began crying in the baby monitor.

Cole smiled and kissed her head. "I'll get her." He walked over to his daughter's nursery went over to the crib and then picked her up. "What's wrong, princess?"

Vanessa buried her head into his shoulder, began crying.

Maci looked at her phone. "I think she's hungry." She stood up from the couch.

Cole nodded. "Yeah." He walked to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, baby girl?" He placed Vanessa in her high chair.

Maci walked into the kitchen, her stomach began doing summersaults. "Oh crap..." She got off the stool and ran to the bathroom, bent down to the toliet and began getting sick.

Cole quickly made Vanessa something to eat and put it in front of her. He was concerned about Maci. "Mace, you okay?" He walked into the bathroom.

Maci nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think my stomach disagreed with what I ate for dinner and the smell of Vanessa's dinner." She got up, wiped her mouth and then brushed her teeth.

Cole's sighed. "I'm sorry, babe." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on, let's go to bed together, just cuddle together." He picked her up brides style, kissing her forehead.

Maci nodded her head, smiling and giggling. "Okay."

Cole carried her to their bedroom, placing her down on their bed.

Vanessa yelled from the kitchen. "Daddy!"

Cole laughed. "Right, we have a year old daughter."

Maci laughed. 'Yeah we do."

Vanessa yelled again. "Daddy!"

Cole laughed. "Three babies yelling for me all at once. This is gonna be fun when the twins can talk." He walked into the kitchen, picking up Vanessa. "Ready for bed, princess?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Cole walked into Vanessa's room with Vanessa in his arms. "What book does my baby girl want me to read?"

Vanessa smiled brightly, giggling. "Cinderella please, Daddy."

Cole smiled. "Mama's favorite too, huh?" He placed her on his lap after getting the book.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Cole began reading the book. "Do you want to watch the movie tomorrow night?"

Cole kissed her head. "I love you, Vans."

Vanessa smiled. "I love you too Daddy."

After placing Vanessa in her crib after kissing her head. "Goodnight, baby." He shut off the light, and walked out of the room and walked into his and Maci's room. "Hey sexy mama." He closed the door and took off his shirt.

Maci smiled and giggled. "Hey handsome."

Cole climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. "You're sexy."

Maci smiled and moaned slightly.

Cole whispered in her ear. "You are sexy when you are mad, you know that?"

Maci rolled her eyes. "I am not."

Cole kissed her neck. "Yes, you are."

Maci smiled slightly. "Oh, fine. I guess I am."

Cole played with her shirt, rubbed her baby bump. "You're showing a little bit more." He kissed her nose. "It's amazing."

Maci wrapped her legs around his waist. "No, it's not. I'll be fat..." She frowned. "And, I won't be sexy anymore..."

Cole shook his head. "Mace, you're always sexy to me. You're not fat you're beautiful and sexy."

Maci groaned. "Yes, I am. I'm only gonna get bigger. I'm fat on top of being pregnant." She teared up softly.

Cole looked at her. "Baby, why are you crying?" He wiped her eyes softly.

Maci sniffled. "Because I'm fat, Cole. That's why."

Cole sighed. "No, you're not. We had the same conversation a year ago, remenber? When you were pregnant with Vanessa? You are never fat. You're pregnant, babe."

Maci nodded. "Okay, I'm overreacting..."

Cole smiled. "I love you, baby." He unclipped her bra from the back as he took off her shirt.

Maci smiled at him. "I love you too."

Cole kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

Maci giggled as she took off his belt. As Cole was kissing her neck again, Maci's phone began vibrating, she groaned. "Why does this always happen?"

Cole sighed and kissed her neck. "Answer it, baby."

Maci sighed as she picked up the phone. "Hey Dad. What's up?" Her eyes went wide in nervousness as Cole began sucking on her neck. "Dad! Calm down! I can't understand what you're saying..." She bit her lip trying to not to moan.

Zack sighed but he was feeling angry at Cole not Maci. "Mace, I wanted to know about something. I was wondering if you know about Cole who had twins with his ex girlfriend?"

Maci's eyes went wide. "Um...Yeah...I know..." She slapped Cole's shoulder. "Cole told me today...I never knew...How...How did you find out?"

Zack sighed. "Well, somebody told your mother and I without telling her and Cole, I guess."

Maci's eyes went wide again. "Oh my God. That's horrible." She saw Cole take off her pajma pants. She glared at him with wide eyes, shaking her head at him.

Zack was upset and concerned. "Mace, are you okay? You're scaring me."

Maci nodded. "I'm good, Daddy." She bit her lip bit again as Cole kissed her ear, the ear that isn't pressed against her phone.

Zack nodded. "Alright."

Maci smiled. "Uh, I better go to sleep. I'm tired." She moaned softly, trying not to have Zack hear her.

Zack nodded. "Alright. Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

Maci hung up and slapped Cole's shoulder again. "You don't know what slapping your shoulder means?" She breathed heavy as she moaned.

Cole sighed. "Sorry, Mace." He looked at her. "So what happened? What did your Dad say?"

Maci sighed. "He knows..." She looked at him.

Cole's eyes went wide but he sighed. "Oh. But who told him though?" He frowned. "Unless one of Mae's friends did..."

Maci nodded. "One of her dumb friends told him. I'm so pissed." She breathed deeply. "Can we just continue because I know tomorrow's gonna be a long freaking day!"

Cole nodded as he started kissing her neck again. "Of course, beautiful."

Maci undid his pants, she giggled. "You forgot to change, baby."

Cole laughed as he helped her. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Maci nodded. "Yes, you did." She saw him pull the covers over them, she giggled.

Cole laughed again. "I love you so much."

Maci giggled again and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We better get this done with because we never know if Vanessa will start crying."

Cole nodded his head as he kissed her. "Yeah."

Maci kissed him passionately as Cole pulled the covers closer to them.

The next morning, Zack knocked on the front door.

Maci groaned as she buried her head into Cole's chest. "Someone's at the door..."

Cole nodded. "At this time in the morning?" He got out of bed and put his pajama pants on. Maci put her pajamas back on before walking out of their room to open the door.

Maci smiled. "Hey Daddy." She gave him a hug.

Zack looked at Cole, then at Maci, who gave him a look. "Daddy...I didn't know until last night! I swear!"

Zack nodded. Surely, Zack was mad at Cole.

Maci wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. "You're angry..."

Zack nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm mad but I'm sure Vanessa is asleep so I'm not gonna start yelling...I'll whisper yell if you want..."

Maci looked at Cole, who looked at Zack, he decided to tell him everything.

Cole sighed deeply. "I knew about the twins. I...I just wasn't in their lives. I moved here when they were 6 months old. I couldn't stop my mom from moving me away...I never saw them because I was with Mace at 18...They got child support..." He sighed. "Their mom and I haven't spoken since I moved because she still loved me at that time. She's now expecting a baby with her boyfriend..." He breathed deeply. "I swear, I love your daughter. I loved her from the first time we met. I'll love her until my last breath. I love my daughter Vanessa. She's the little imagine of Maci and she's just as beautiful as can be."

Zack's eyes widened but he nodded kind of understanding everything. "Oh...but, why didn't you let her know in the first place?"

Cole sighed. "I didn't know how to tell her..."

Zack sighed. "Oh."

Maci kissed Cole's cheek before going into Vanessa's room.

Zack sat down on the couch. "So you have 3 kids actually, you're about to have 5 kids..."

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah." He looked at him. "Are you angry that I didn't let any of you know about this?"

Zack sighed. "Well, I am, but you are my granddaughter's father. I can't just hurt you. Maci and Maya would hurt me. I think if you let everyone else know, Cole."

Cole nodded. "I will. I promise."

Maci walked out with a sleepy Vanessa in her arms. "She's finally up. Somebody's sleepy this morning."

Vanessa smiled happily. "Hi Papa."

Zack smiled. "Hi princess."

Maci placed Vanessa in her high chair, she started to get fussy. She picked her up, starts rocking her slowly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Maci felt her forehead. "Oh my God. She's burning up..."

Zack looked at his daughter. "Then, let's take her to the hospital."

Maci shook her head. "I'll take her temperature first, Dad." She headed to the bathrrom and came back, handed her to Cole, who rocked her as Maci put the stick in her daughter's mouth.

Vanessa looked at her mother in confusion but she didn't say anything.

Maci sighed as it beeped, took it out and looked at her fiance. "She has a slight fever."

Cole nodded as he sighed out of relief. "Oh."

Zack stood up. "Are you sure that you don't want to take her to the hospital?"

Maci nodded. "I'm sure Daddy. She's going to be fine. If it gets worse, I'll take her to the hospital."

Zack nodded his head. "Oh okay." He looked at her. "You do have the fever medicine, right?"

Cole nodded as he looked at Zack. "It's always in my bathroom."

Zack nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need me."

Maci nodded her head. "We will, Dad."

When Zack left, Cole looked at Maci. "Do you remember when you were pregnant with this little angel and I proposed to you?"

Maci nodded brightly. "Of course I do. That was something I'd never forget."

Cole smiled. "Oh really?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I'd never forget that moment…"

(AN: I saw that Maci would be 14 when she's five months pregnant, so I had to change it to six months. My bad.)

Almost 2 Years Ago, January 15th, 2026, Cole and Maci's Apartment Complex

Maci is now 15 years old and is pregnant with her daughter, Vanessa. She's now six months pregnant. She's now living with Cole.

Maci is six months pregnant with her daughter, Vanessa. She was making a sandwich. She felt arms around her waist and she jumped. "Oh God, Cole. Don't scare me like that!"

Cole smiled at her. "Sorry Mace." He kissed her neck.

Maci giggled. "It's okay." She went back to making her sandwich. "She loves to make me hungry."

Cole smiled. "Really?"

Maci nodded. "Yeah. Very hungry." She took a bite of her sandwich and sighed. "I can not wait to give birth. I'm so uncomfortable and I'm only 23 weeks..."

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Maci wiped her mouth but then missed a piece, Cole wiped it with his finger and then kissed her.

Maci smiled and kissed him back. "So, what's up with you?"

Cole smiled. "How would you feel if we went out on a fancy dinner tonight? Just me and you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist again and began nibbling on her ear.

Maci giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "I would love that."

Cole smiled, kissing her head. "Go pick out the dress now becsuse I know it will take you a while, babe."

Maci sighed, groaning. "Ugh. I know!" She walked into their bedroom. "Ugh! Why am I so fat?! 3 more months of this? You have got to be kidding me!"

Cole shook his head. "You're beautiful, baby."

Maci looked at him. "Oh I wish I could say that to myself. I don't feel it. It feels like she loves to lay and kick on my bladder..." She groaned as she layed against the bed, sighing.

Cole nodded. "I'm sorry."

Maci groaned as she tried to stand up. "Help me up?"

Cole nodded as he helped her up. "Of course."

Maci groaned as she headed to the bathroom to shower.

Zack and Maya's

Zack looked at Maya. "Do you think Mace should be getting engaged now? I mean she's pregnant..."

Maya sighed. "Unplanned pregnancy, remember? Cole is doing something he thinks is right."

Zack nodded his head. "You're right, but how will I accept the fact our baby girl is growing up like our daughter and her sister Anna who grew up so quickly as well?"

Maya sighed. "Honey, Maci is only 15. Cole and her had a one night stand and we all didn't know it was gonna end up being a pregnancy. Even Maci didn't know."

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Maya smiled. "She'll be fine, Zack."

Zack kissed her and nodded. "Okay."

Mackenzie walked into the kitchen. "So Maci is really getting engaged tonight?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes she is, sweetie."

Mackenzie sighed. "I hope she says yes. I mean for Vanessa's sake anyway."

Maya nodded. "Me too sweetheart but she's young too. Anna was the same way when she was pregnant with Janna."

Anna sighed. "Hey! I'm waiting until I'm 19 to get married!"

Zack nodded his head. "Good."

Later that night, Maci sighed as she fixed her dress. "Okay I finally found a dress that I can stand." She walked out of the bedroom. "Cole, does this look okay?"

Cole's eyes went wide. He was speechless when he stared at her unable to speak but at last he found his voice. "You look beautiful."

Maci smiled, blushing. "Let's go before you start trying to get me out of this dress. It took me forever to get myself in this dress."

Cole nodded. "Okay. Let's go." He helped her out of the apartment and too his truck. He opened the door for her. "You okay, babe?"

Maci got into his truck slowly. "I can not wait to not be pregnant anymore. Getting in and out of your truck is exhausting."

Cole knew she was right. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm going to sell it soon."

Maci smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to eat, I'm starving."

Cole looked at her. "Didn't you have a sandwich earlier?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I'm pregnant."

Cole chuckled. "Yes, you are."

A few minutes later, they finally made it to the restaurant, they ordered their dinner and drinks, and had a great time. An hour later, Cole looked Maci.

"Mace, I want to ask you something, can you stand up?"

Maci nodded as she stood up and looked at her boyfriend. "Cole, what's going on?"

Cole smiled as he got down on one knee and held the box, smiling at her. "Mace, I want to tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to have you. You and our baby girl are the best things that ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby girl, Vanessa. My life began with you and our daughter…"

Maci's eyes went wide, speechless at her boyfriend who's on his one knee. "Cole…"

Cole continued, opening the box and smiled at her. "Maci Michelle Martin, will you marry me?"

Maci saw the ring, it was beautiful, and she was completely speechless, Cole was on one knee and just asked her to marry her. "Cole...I…" She just nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I will…"

Cole stood up again, getting the ring out of the box and putting the ring on her finger, wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling brightly.

Maci wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

Cole smiled right back. "I love you too, baby."

Back to reality, Cole looked at Maci. "Mace? Are you okay?"

Maci snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She saw Cole looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Yeah."

Cole nodded his head. "Alright."

Of course Maci was questioning herself now. Cole had kept the biggest secret in the world. He had never told her that he was a father to twins, who he had with his ex girlfriend. She never thought he would ever make that kind of secret and keep it from her. She layed down on couch, sighing deeply, she layed a hand on her belly and closing her eyes. She felt tears filling up her eyes, she sniffed softly and tried not to have the tears fall down her cheeks, but they ended up falling down her face, very slowly and then the next thing Maci knew, Cole was sitting next to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand.

Maci just wiped her eyes. "I'm overwhelmed with everything, Cole…"

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sure we'll get through this together. I know it's so much to take in, I'm sure we both get through it all together. I'm overwhelmed as well, baby girl." He kissed her head.

Maci buried her head into his chest as she sobbed, Cole just rubbed her back slowly. "We'll be fine, Mace. I love you."

Maci nodded. "I love you too." She kissed him softly.

To be continued…

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a new story in mind. I'm thinking of starting it now. I think you'll need your tissues for that story. I might need them for me when I write it.


	14. Heartbreaks Hurt The Most When Beytayed

Mistakes We've Made Can Be Brighter

Episode 14: "Heartbreaks Hurt The Most When Betrayed"

The next day, Sunday, May 7th, 2028, Boston, Massachusetts

Yesterday was the most hurtful day of Maci Martin's life. She had found out that her daughter's father not only had Vanessa and the twins she was pregnant with, but another set of twins with his ex girlfriend from 4 years ago. He had kept such a big secret from her. It was like she couldn't trust her fiancé ever again. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he'd keep that kind of secret from her. She had forgiven him last night, but this morning, she's starting to think she had made a huge mistake of even forgiving him so quickly. Her life is now forever changed again. She needed a break from him. She needed to clear her head, and she knew Merci, Kayleigh and Karina could help her, as soon as she told them. She was hopeful that they take the news well, but who could, though? She was at a loss of words. She decided to leave a note for Cole that she'd be home later and that Vanessa needs to nap when he got home with their daughter. He had taken her to the park for a bit. Maci walked out of the apartment and got into her car and started driving to her parents home.

Zack and Maya's home

When Maci got to her parents home, she drove into the driveway and she glanced down at her engagement ring. She teared up slowly, the next thing she knew she was sobbing in her car. She just kept thinking about Cole, how hurt she was, how he broke her trust and she had no idea how everything could go back to normal. Because, the truth was, normal wasn't this. It was her, Cole, Vanessa and the twins. Not adding two more children and the other woman, who mothered the twins. She didn't know how she'd get passed any of this. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her engagement ring. It was still on her finger. She was 17 weeks pregnant with twins. Stress wasn't good for her, but turns out, she was already stressed. She finally got out of her car, wiping her eyes as she knocked on the front door.

Merci, her twin sister, opened the front door, she saw her sisters hurt in her eyes. They may not have known each other long, but she knew her sister's hurtness in her eyes.

"Mace, what's wrong?" The youngest twin asked, as her sister as she lead her to the couch.

Maci just shook her head as she buried her head into her sister's shoulder and began to sob her heartbreak away, but it didn't help much, but she needed to cry with someone, and she was glad it was her sister, who knew her better than anyone by now.

Kayleigh and Karina walked into the house and saw Maci on the couch, sobbing, holding onto Merci.

Karina was confused. "What the fuck happened? Has she told you, Merci? What's wrong with her?"

Merci shook her head. "Nope. She walked into the house, crying and hasn't said a word since. Just sobbing."

Karina shook her head as she looked at her cousin. "Mace, what happened?"

Maci finally looked up and wiped her eyes. "Cole...He has twins..."

Merci nodded. "Yeah...You're pregnant, Mace..."

Maci shook her head. "No! He had twins with his ex four years ago!" She sighed deeply. She didn't mean to tell at her, but she was just angry.

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? What? You're Cole? Cole, Vanessa's father? Your fiance?" She was confused on why he never told her cousin.

Maci nodded. "Yeah! Who else?!"

Merci groaned. "God, and he didn't even mention it to you before?" She was angry on Maci's behalf with Cole. Least he could do was mentioned it to her sister. That's the least he could do. Too late for that.

Maci nodded as she leaned against the couch. "I hate him right now! If I see his face, I'd want to punch him! I'm so mad! I don't even wanna go home!" She was too upset at Cole that going home really doesn't sound so good to her.

Merci nodded her head. "Understandable, why don't you stay with me, our brothers, sisters and our parents?"

Maci shook her head. "But Cole will think I'm upset..."

Kayleigh, Karina and Merci spoke at the same time, looking at her. "But you are upset!" That's true, though, Maci was upset, hurt, and just all around shocked.

Kayleigh sighed. "If Austin kept something like that from me, I'd be upset too, Mace. You don't need to be 100% cool with this bullshit. Like, he obviously needs to consider your feelings. Not expect you to be happy about it."

Maci sighed. "But, I've already forgiven him! Yet, I didn't let him know I was that upset, he lied to me. I thought he was going to Emily's, but instead he met up with Mae to talk about the twins." She sighed. "Daddy's upset with Cole too, obviously."

Merci nodded. "Duh! Of course he's pissed! I am too." She looked at her sister. "Why in the hell would you forgive him?!"

Maci looked at her sister. "Because, he's my daughter and the twins father! He's my children's father, Merci! And...I love him! Yes, he lied but, it doesn't change the fact that I'm carrying his son, daughter, sons or daughters!" She breathed deeply.

Kayleigh shook her head. "Okay, that's enough, guys you both are equally correct, yet, think of it from Merce's point of view he didn't let you know, Mace."

Maci sat up slowly and stood up. "You guys are in shape to help me here. I'm going to go back to the apartment..." She grabbed her car keys and phone, walked out of the house and got into her car and backed out of the driveway and drove back to her and Cole's apartment. She was all worked up that she was sniffing in the car all the way back to her and Cole's apartment. They don't obviously get it. Nope, not at all.

Kayleigh turned to Merci. "What the hell, Merci? Why were you yelling at her?" She was confused why she was screaming at her sister, who just needed some comfort.

Merci sighed. "Kay, look, I'm upset. He could have told Maci before, instead of letting her know when she's four months pregnant. Honestly, I think he's just as bad as Ryder." She shook her head. "Wow, why the hell would I talk bad about my own boyfriend's brother?"

Karina breathed slightly. "I don't think that's what she meant, Mercs. I think Maci just needed us to comfort her during this time. We didn't do that. Yes, he should've told her, but he probably didn't know how to tell her. I don't think anybody could just come out to their girlfriend or fiance and say, 'Oh, by the way, I have twins with my ex'..."

Cole and Maci's Apartment Complex

Maci pulled into the driveway, she saw Cole's car in the driveway, she breathed deeply as she got out of her car and headed into their home. Maci walked into the apartment, sniffing, she shut the door and sighed. She saw Cole looking at her. "Hey."

Cole looked at her and felt concerned. "Hey, are you okay?" He walked over to her.

Maci wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to hide the pain she's feeling from him anymore. She shook her head. "No...I...I'm not okay..." She felt tears falling again. "I'm falling apart! I'm so mad at you!" That was true. She was so mad at him. Heated mad.

Cole looked at her, sighing, closing his eyes and covering his face in his hands. "Mace..."

Maci breathed deeply as she looked at him. "What?! Seriously, what? What else can you tell me that I don't fucking know?!" She yelled, clearly not in the mood for a 'I'm sorry'.

Cole's heart was breaking when he heard her. "I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't cut it, but what I told you was the truth I've no feelings for Mae."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Oh God! Don't even bring her name into this! It's not about her!" She shook her head. "I cannot believe you kept such a big fucking secret from me! We're supposed to get married!"

Cole sighed. "Mace...You need to calm down. You're pregnant. You don't need to stress out..."

Maci rolled her eyes. "I don't need to stress out? I know I don't, Cole, but guess what? I'm already stressed out! I'm stressed out because of your fucking secret you HAD to keep from me!" She ran her hands through her hair with tears falling down her face, messing up her makeup more.

Cole sighed deeply. "I had no choice, Mace...You were pregnant with Vanessa. I wasn't going to tell you then. You'd be stressed out..."

Maci groaned. "Oh? You had no choice? Of course you had a fucking choice, Cole! You just decided to wait almost two years tell me you have twins with your ex!" She walked out of the room and into their bedroom. She was done fighting. She needed to catch her breath.

Cole sighed and shook his head, knowing it was no use to continue fighting her, following her around and begging her for forgiveness would piss her off. He knew she would feel betrayed but he didn't even know she would be reacting like this. He never expected her to be this mad. But, in the back of his thoughts, maybe he knew. Who wouldn't be?

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya's home, Cody was called over by Zack, he walked into the house, very confused on why he's here. "Zack?" He said, shutting the front door.

Zack needed to tell someone or just not exactly tell, maybe ask the questions. Zack walked over to his brother. "How would you feel if you find out that your 16 year old daughter's boyfriend had twins with his ex four years ago? What would you do?"

Cody was still confused on what Zack was talking about. "Zack, what's going on?"

Cody sighed. "Me? Uh...Well, I'd be very mad...Hurt and probably very confused on why they'd keep it from her. Who exactly are we talking about? You usually don't ask me these kind of questions..."

Zack sighed deeply, feeling very frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "Because Codester, Cole kept a secret from all of us, mostly Mace about how he has four year old twins with his ex girlfriend Mae or whatever that girl's name is and besides, she didn't tell us but one of her friends did, so I went to Cole and Maci's, and asked Cole why he didn't tell us in the first place. I'm feeling angry at him and besides, I know I can't hurt him because I also know Mace and May would be upset with me and I don't want either of them to be upset with me…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Wait...Cole? The Cole who is the father of Vanessa? Father of the twins?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Nah, that can't be right, bro. I've met him. He can't keep a secret like that!"

Zack shook his head. "Well, obviously yes, he can. Maybe I was wrong about him, I mean I hated Ryder for breaking both Mace and Merci's hearts but I thought Cole could be trusted." He closed his eyes. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

Cody sighed. "Bro, I don't think you should be the one asking yourself those kind of questions. It's Maci who's the one who's hurt and betrayed right now. She's probably confused on what she's gonna do. Cole, maybe couldn't tell Maci this news. After all, Cole is her fiance. They are supposed to be getting married...Honestly, bro, I don't know."

Maya walked downstairs from hearing all the yelling. "What's going on? What's wrong? Why are you two fighting?" She wasn't feeling so well. She was sick with the stomach flu for the whole night and day.

Cody's eyes widened as he stared at his brother in shock. "Zack, you didn't tell Maya about this, did you?"

Zack shook his head, whispering. "No. And let me tell her. I couldn't tell her! She was sick with the stomach flu for the night! She'd think I've lost my mind!"

Maya groaned, still not feeling so good. "Why are you still yelling? Ugh, my head is killing me..."

Zack sighed as he walked over to his wife, looking concerned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't realize how loud I was being. " He helped her to the couch and made her lie down and kissed her head. "Rest, okay?"

Maya nodded, sighing. "Why is Cody here? Zack, what's wrong?" She was confused on what was going on. Zack didn't know how to tell her.

Maci and Cole's Apartment Complex

Maci walked out of their bedroom with a bag in her hand. "I'm staying at my parents for the night. I can't be here right now…"

Cole sighed. He walked over to her and was hurt how she didn't want to talk to him. "Mace, please. Don't go. You don't have to leave..."

Maci shook her head. She was getting frustrated. "No, I have to, Cole. I have to leave. I have to do this..." Without waiting for an answer, she left the apartment, and got in her car and started to drive home. "I should have listened to Merce instead of leaving."

Cole slammed his hand against the wall. "Fuck! Damn it!" He yelled, feeling like he failed as a fiance and father. He saw her drive off, tearing up, sliding down the wall in anger and hurt. "I'm a fucking asshole!" His hand started to really hurt, but his heart hurt more.

Just then his phone rang, it was Emily, his sister, calling him.

"Hey bro, is everything okay?"

Cole shook his head, sobbing. "No...I screwed up, Em! I'm a screw up as a fiance and father! Maci just left...She's so pissed at me about me keeping Lanna and Ania a secret from her...She left Vanessa here..." He groaned in pain as his hand started to hurt. "I don't want to lose her again, Em. Tell me what I should do!"

Emily shook her head. "Oh my God, you're in a fix. God, why didn't you let her know in the first place? Wait. She knows about the twins? Oh my God, Cole what did you do?!"

Cole groaned. "I don't fucking know, Ems! I told her about the twins yesterday because Mae is moving here soon and I knew I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I should've told her, I know! She was 14 when we met, remember? I wasn't gonna expect her to be their stepmother at that time! Plus, I haven't seen them in four years!"

Emily sighed. "Here's what I think you should do. Leave her be for the night. She's just overwhelmed, heartbroken and betrayed by you."

Cole nodded. "You're right. Thanks, sis. I don't want her family to hate me more than they already do. I'll give Maci her space."

Emily nodded. "Exactly. Just keep busy with Vanessa."

Cole nodded. "Alright, I will. Thanks, sis." He smiled slightly feeling a little better but he was still heartbroken.

Zack and Maya's home

Meanwhile, with Maci, who pulled up into her parent's driveway, got out of her car, grabbed her bag and getting out of the car, and then locked her car, and heading over ringing the doorbell.

Zack walked over to the front door and opened the door. "Hey Mace. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Maci groaned. "I'm feeling...I...I'm feeling like shit, Daddy. I'm feeling so heartbroken! I feel so betrayed by him!" She felt tears coming again. She sniffed, trying to stop crying today.

Zack nodded as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her while she broke down in tears again. "I don't know if I could trust Cole ever again..."

At the mention of his name sets her off, causing her to cry harder, Maci breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. "I need everyone not to mention his name not to be mentioned tonight. I'm done right now. I don't know what I want to do with our relationship now."

Zack nodded. "Understandable." He kissed her head. "Where's Vanessa?" He asked her.

Maci groaned. "Dad! Where the hell do you think she is?!" She was now getting annoyed at her father.

Zack nodded. "Alright, alright. Sorry." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mace." He hugged her.

Maci sniffled, hugging him. "I'm sorry too, I'm upset and overwhelmed..."

Merci walked over to her sister. "Daddy, I think you've done enough. Go check on Mom."

Zack walked over to the couch and sat beside Maya. "Remember what happened yesterday and the secret Cole kept from Maci until yesterday?"

Maya nodded growing curious and concerned. "Yes. What was it?" She looked at him.

Zack took a deep breath. "Cole has twins with his ex..." Maya's eyes went wide. She stared at her husband in shock. "What?!"

Zack nodded his head. "Yep. He lied to her for two years. If you count her pregnancy with Vanessa."

Maya felt angry. "And, I thought he could be trusted!"

Zack nodded in agreement. "Me too, but apparently, we all were wrong."

Maci walked upstairs. "Nobody talk to me for the rest of the night! I'm done!" She was pissed off. "I'm mad at everyone now!"

Zack shook his head and buried his face in his hands whispering. "I just assumed that Vanessa would be with her. I know she was upset, she specially asked me not to mention because she didn't want to hear his name. Hell, even I don't want to hear his name either."

Maya shook her head, looking upset. "Zack, why did you even ask her that?" She shook her head whispering. "I mean, it's obvious she's with him."

Zack groaned. "I know! I'm such an idiot for not letting it go. She's the one who is more upset than us. I didn't realize how mad she is at him..."

Upstairs, Merci's room

Maci decided to spend the night with her sister. She didn't want to sleep alone.

Maci's phone vibrated for a text- Cole's text- "Mace, I know you are so mad at me. I understand why you are so pissed off at me. Just know that I love you no matter what you want to do with our relationship. Vanessa is fine. I know I screwed up so badly and that I hurt you...I love you. I do want to marry you. You are my whole world."

Maci heard her phone vibrate and saw Cole's name on the screen, meaning she had a text from him. She didn't know what to do. She picked up her phone and opened it to text messages. Her heart raced a bit. She was still very angry with him. She didn't know what to do with her engagement ring either. Taking it off would make it seem so official. They have a family. She was pregnant with their twins, wanted them and their daughter to grow up knowing they had parents who loved each other. Her eyes were all puffy from all the tears she had let down her face now.

Merci saw her sister on her phone. "Hey! Get off that phone right now. You need to rest. You've had a hard, exhausting day...You don't need to be texting him back..."

Maci nodded. "I know..." She sighed as she put down her phone without texting Cole back. She needed a break.

Merci sighed. "Sis, do you want to talk?" She walked over to her sister.

Maci paused. "I don't know, Mercs. I think Daddy doesn't fucking understand..."

Merci sighed. "Mace, it's not Daddy's fault. He understood it's just he and I are mad too, not at each other obviously, but at him..." She shook her head.

Maci layed her hand on her belly. "I don't want to lose him, Mercs..." That was true. She didn't want to lose him.

Merci sighed. "You won't. I mean he was the one who kept the secret from you and not that you kept a secret from him."

Maci's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you hate your own boyfriend's brother?"

Merci nodded. "Yes, I do. If I'm honest, yes, I do."

Maci felt like her heart ripped out of her body. "You can hate him all you want, but he's your niece's, and your future nieces, nephews, or niece and nephew's father..." Now she was angry with her sister.

Merci sighed her heart hurting for her twin sister but she had to prove her point. "He hurt you, Mace. He kept a secret from you. How would he feel if you kept the secret from him?! Come on, you can't be serious."

Maci grabbed a pillow, putting it close to her body and looked up at her sister. "I...I don't know how he'd feel, Mercs...I don't think he'd feel good about it though..." Now she was really getting more stressed than she thought when she was hoping for a break from stress.

Merci shook her head. "Even if you think Daddy doesn't understand, he's angry for your behalf, he's not happy with "him" either and neither is Momma apparently."

Maci sighed. "And, you don't think I'm not mad?!"

Merci nodded her head fast. "Yeah, you are! But guess what?! You keep on defending him!" She yelled at her sister.

Maci teared up. "Because he's my children's father! Like it or not, he's my and your life forever, weather we are together or not, Merci!"

Merci shook her head. "Mace, I don't think you should be with him..."

Maci groaned. "God, even though, I'm upset with him but I'm not that heartless."

Merci sighed. "Come on, Mace..."

Maci got out of bed. "You can be that heartless to Ryder. Not Cole. He's NOTHING compared to Ryder!" She grabbed her phone and bag, walked out of the room and down the stairs. "I'm leaving."

Maya looked at her oldest daughter. "Wait, Maci! What happened?"

Maci shook her head. "Mom, please, let me leave. I can't keep fighting with everyone over Cole! Merci obviously doesn't get all stuck I am right now! He's not just my fiance, he's also my freaking children's father! All of you clearly don't fucking understand that!"

Maya stared at her daughter in shock but snapped out of it. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! We all have your best interests at heart and, by the way your dad and I agree with Merce, I don't think you could see him!"

Maci sighed. "I...I'm sorry, Mom...I need to leave. I'll be at Uncle Cody and Aunt Bailey's." She opened the front door, but before she could walk out, she felt sharp pain go through her. "Owww!" She dropped her phone and bag onto the floor and grabbed her stomach in pain.

Maya snapped out of it and ran to her daughter. "Mace! Are you okay?" She went to her daughter's side.

Maci shook her head, tears started falling due to the pain. "Owww! No! I'm not okay!" She groaned. "I need to get to the hospital..."

Maya nodded as she yelled for Zack. "Zack! I'm taking Mace to the hospital!"

Zack rushed over to his wife and daughter. "Why? What happened?!"

Maci held onto the wall. "I'm in early labor due to the freaking stress everyone's been giving me!" She groaned, breathing heavy.

Zack nodded. "Let's get you to the hospital. Maya, you stay home. You don't feel well…" He helped Maci to the car and started driving to the hospital. Once at the hospital, he parked before helping his daughter out and they rushed inside just as the nurses brought along a wheelchair and helped Maci sit down before wheeling her to the labor and delivery.

Maci groaned. "I need to call Cole..." She layed in the hospital bed. She knew she needed him here. She was scared and if anything happened, he needed to be here.

Zack sighed. "Mace, you don't have to..."

Maci glared at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I do. He's my fiance and father of these babies. He deseves to know...Tell me all the reasons he shouldn't be here, I still won't listen!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Typical." He shook her head as he glared at her daughter. "I'm trying to help you, but you're hating me for it."

Maci groaned. "Oh my God. Do you want to tell him I had a miscarriage because of you trying to keep me from seeing the father of my children?! Because if I'm not under control, that's exactly what will happen! I don't think I'd feel so good if I did miscarry without him here! He'd hate you for keeping me being in the hospital a secret!"

Zack rolled his eyes. He left leaving leaving his daughter in the room before pulling out his phone and dialling Cole's number.

Cole heard his phone ringing as he put Vanessa down. He walked over to his phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Zack sighed. "Cole, it's me we're in the hospital because Mace's in labor right now and she wants you here."

Cole's eyes went wide. "I'm on my way...Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and called his sister. "Em? Is there any way you could come to my place and watch Vanessa for me?"

Emily nodded. "Sure, what's going on?"

Cole sighed. "Maci is in early labor, probably due to so much stress on her body."

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh okay." She was upset with Cole as well for breaking her best friend's heart, but she also knew that her brother needed her as well she couldn't pick sides even though she knew it was Cole's fault for not telling Maci about her other nieces sooner and no wonder her family hates him. "I'll be right over."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, Em." When she arrived, Cole smiled slightly. "Vanessa is asleep. If she wakes up, just read to her. If you have any other problems, just call me." Emily nodded. "Okay." Cole walked out the apartment and jumped into his car and headed to the hospital. Once he arrived, he found Maci's room and walked into the room. "Hey." He walked over to her, grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

Maci breathed deeply as she looked at him, shaking her head. "N...No...My family has been fighting with me all night...I thought I'd get away from all the fighting but turns out, my sister fought with me about you. She doesn't want me with you..."

Cole sighed, feeling down but he looked at her. "Oh. And, what about you? Do you still want to be with me? Even going against your family's wishes?"

Maci wiped her eyes. "I don't know what I want to do, but all I want is to be living with you. I can't handle the stress of my family's yelling and telling me what the hell to do." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "First and foremost, you are not just my fiance, you are my children's father, Cole."

Cole nodded. "Yes, but I kept the secret from you, Mace you should hate me." He sighed deeply, tears coming in his eyes. "I knew I should have told you sooner, I didn't think it was fair of me to say, 'Mace, guess what I have twins without letting you know first'."

Maci nodded. "Yes, you should've told me, Cole. That's why I do hate you, but I can't just kick you out of my life because Vanessa and the twins need us both. Weather we are together or not, we are a family." She saw tears coming to his eyes and then saw the big bruise on his hand. "Oh my God, Cole! What happened to your hand?"

Cole sighed and stared at his hand. "Oh...That. Yeah that was upset when you left because of me so I punched the wall in anger and frustration because I knew I couldn't lose you again...but Emily made me see sense and said that I have to give you space..."

Maci rubbed his hand. "You should get it checked out..." She smiled slightly. "You won't lose me, I'm right here...I may not know what I want to do with my engagement ring because taking it off would feel like it's really official, and that would hurt more than anything..."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, Mace."

Maci saw her doctor walk inside. Her doctor smiled. "So, Maci, you and the twins will be fine. Just try to keep the stress level down and I will want you on bed rest for four weeks and then I'll see you at your week 20 appointment just to be safe." She looked at her. "Where are you going to stay when discharged?"

Maci nodded. "I'm going to stay with Cole."

Cole leaned down and kissed her head, he whispered in her head. "Are you sure?"

Maci nodded her head. "Yeah, I need to make us a family. I can't do that if I'm not living with you..." She paused. "Speaking of family, where's Vanessa?"

Cole smiled a little. "After your Dad called me about you I then called Emily to come and look after Vanessa so that I could come to the hospital for you."

Maci felt kicks from the twins, tearing up. "They're kicking..."

Cole smiled and kissed her head and then kissed her belly. "Hey guys."

Maci giggled as they kicked more. "They love you."

Zack walked into the room after the doctor left. "What did she say?"

Maci looked at her father. She still felt angry with him but she was grateful that he took her to the hospital. She knew he wanted her to be happy and safe. "Well, Daddy she said that the twins and I are fine but she wanted me to keep my stress level down and I'm on bed rest for four weeks until my next doctor's appointment."

Zack nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "So, are you coming home with your mother and I?"

Maci shook her head. "No. I'm going home with Cole. I need to not be stressed and right now, Merci caused a lot of it. I need to work on my relationship with my children's father and be sure if I'm marrying him in a year..."

Zack nodded knowing it was no use trying to change his daughter's mind. "Alright, but remember try not to be too stressed and take it easy."

Maci grinned faintly. "I'll try Daddy. Thank you."

Cole handed her some water and ice chips. "Here you go, babe."

Maci smiled. "Thanks, Cole."

Zack smiled faintly, feeling happy that his baby girl is happy which was all he wanted for all his and Maya's daughters. "I'll let your mother know, okay?"

Maci nodded and smiled. "Okay...Thanks, Daddy, and thank you for bringing me to the hospital."

Zack smiled back. "You're welcome." He left the room.

Out in the waiting room

Merci stood up slowly, holding her belly. "Is she okay?" She was worried for her sister.

Zack nodded his head as he looked at his daughter Merci. "Yes, she's fine, sweetie. She just need to take it easy for three weeks until her next doctor's appointment and she's on bed rest. She was really stressed."

Merci sighed. "It was because me. I was the one who was fighting with her. I should've just left it all alone. She had the right to make the decision of being with Cole or not. I can't force her to leave him. He is her children's father, Daddy. We need to respect her choices...My story is a lot different from hers. I have a shitty guy for my children's father! She doesn't. At least Cole takes care of his daughter and the mother of his children!" She teared up. "Mine could give a rats ass about me..."

Zack nodded and hugged his daughter. "Of course baby, I agree with you." He kissed her head and looked at her. "Please calm down Merce. I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandchildren either." He sighed. "You should be taking it easy too."

Merci breathed deeply, catching her breath, wiping her tears on his shirt. "Thanks, Daddy. I'm fine. I'm farther into my pregnancy than Maci is..."

Zack nodded. "Exactly." He then helped her sit down. "I was so scared that we all made Mace stressed out so much or she would lose my grandchildren. We didn't even think about her feelings."

Merci's phone rang. "Hello?"

Bailey smiled. "Hey sweetie. Your mom is fine, just letting you know. I think she's getting better. How's Maci? Is she alright?"

Merci nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Bailey. She was actually really stressed so the doctor told her that she have to take it easy for three weeks until her next appointment."

Bailey nodded. "I can't imagine. I'm sure she was just so overwhelmed too."

Merci nodded. "Yeah, she was. She should be discharged in the morning."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay, sweetie. That's good."

Later that night, Maci was curled up in the hospital bed, feeling much better from everything that has happened today. She was still very confused on what her feelings were for her fiancé, Cole Mathews. Her thoughts were just overwhelming for her, her heart still was hurt by everyone who didn't understand that Cole wasn't just her fiancé, but her children's father and she loved him and she will always love him, even if they were going to break up or get married in a year. She was just trying to hold herself together, but it was definitely difficult.

"Cole?" She asked her fiancé, who was sitting next to her hospital bed.

He turned to face her. "Yeah, Mace?" He grabbed her hand.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. "Well, first, I want to talk about our relationship now that everything's changed…"

Cole's heart broke. What does she mean by 'changed'? He still loved her with his heart. He still wanted her to be his wife and be a family with their daughter and two babies. He let out a deep breath, feeling tears come to his eyes. "Mace...Babe...I don't know what else to say that I have said before…" He felt her squeeze his hand softly.

Maci sniffed softly. "Cole, our relationship has changed a lot because I now know you have twins with your ex from four years ago...Yes, I'm mad at you for keeping that from me for a long time, but you are Vanessa and the twin's father. I do love you, and I want to be with you. But…" Tears fell down her cheeks. "...How are we supposed to move on from all of that, Cole?"

Cole looked at her. "Mace, I love you with all my heart and I understand that I broke your trust as well as your heart. I'll try my best to make it up to you and I do want a family with you, Mace because I love you." He looked at her. "We'll move on through this together."

Maci wiped her eyes with her free hand and squeezed his hand. "I hope we can move on from this because I want to marry you in a year..." She looked at her engagement ring. "I don't want to take this off..."

Cole just looked at her with tears in his eyes. "...And you don't have to take the ring off if you don't want too, Mace..." He stood up from the chair, got into bed with her, letting her bury her head into his chest and she began sobbing. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here." He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

Maci still didn't know what to do with the whole situation. All she wanted was just all of this to be a nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare, it was a living nightmare. Much worse. She looked at him. "I'm sorry…I should really calm down but I just want to hold onto you…"

Cole nodded his head. "You don't have to be sorry, Mace. You can hold onto me whenever you want."

Maci looked at him with love in her eyes. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, of course."

Maci snuggled close to him and soon was asleep. She was able to relax and get enough sleep. The next four weeks will be torture. She's never been on bed rest before. Not even when she was pregnant with Vanessa. She decided to shut off her brain and go to sleep.

The next morning, Sunday, May 8th, 2028, Massachusetts General Hospital, Maci's Hospital Room

Maci woke up in a hospital bed, sighing as she remembered why she was in the hospital bed. Everything that happened began coming flowing back. She tried her hardest to move past everything. For the next four weeks she'll be on bed rest and will have to deal with the pain of being heartbroken and betrayed by the man she loves with all of her heart.

Cole walked into the hospital room and walked over to her, handed her a sandwich and water.

"You can get out of here in an hour. The nurse will bring the discharge papers in a bit…"

Maci nodded, taking the sandwich and water from him. "I…" She got cut off by Cole shaking his head. "Mace, you don't have to say anything. You need to rest for 4 weeks. We won't speak about it…"

Cole's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and walked out of the room. "Hello?"

Mae sighed. "Hey. I heard about Maci. Is she alright?"

Cole sighed. "She's alright. She's just...taking the news really hard right now. I don't blame her. She's really questioning whether or not we're getting married in a year..."

Mae breathed deeply. "I'm sorry..."

Cole sighed. "Thanks Mae." He shook his head. "It'll take me a while to regain her family's trust again I mean they hate me right now."

Mae nodded. "Well, that's expected. I'm sure they'll come around soon. I mean Maci hated you for a few hours. I'm sure she's trying to regain your trust too." She sighed. "I called because I'm telling you I will be in Boston by the end of June."

Cole nodded his head. "Alright."

Mae smiled a bit. "I have to take the girls to school now. We'll talk soon."

Cole nodded. "Alright."

Zack walked over to him. "Who was that?"

Cole breathed deeply. "Um...That was my ex girlfriend, Mae, who just told me she's moving here in June with the girls. She wants them to finish up the year before moving them across the country."

Zack looked at him. "Oh, you're still in touch with her while my baby girl is heartbroken over this?"

Cole sighed. "Mr. Martin...I have to be. She's the mother of my two daughters. I never meant to hurt Maci. Never. She's the love of my life..." He breathed deeply. "Mae and I may have had a history, but that's over now. I'm only in touch with her to get to see my daughters. That's it."

Zack shook his head. "I don't think you clearly understand this. My daughter is pregnant. She's heartbroken by your choices."

Cole sighed. "I get it. You all still hate me I know. I've hurt Mace by keeping them a secret, I don't want her to be overwhelmed I mean she was pregnant with Vanessa really quickly."

Merci shook her head. "I guess we'll be on friendly terms but we still don't trust you. I've know I've upset my twin sister but I also know she loves you but is heartbroken by you. I still thought you should have told her sooner. She defended you Cole so please..."

Zack sighed deeply, feeling very hurt for his daughter. "Don't break her heart again. I can't stand it when my baby girls are heart broken it kills me."

Cole felt tears come to his eyes, he fought them back. "It kills me to have had put her through this. I'm still hurt on how I treated the situation, but I am her children's father. I'm not going anywhere. You can hate me all you want, but that's only going to hurt Maci more because she wants us to get along..." He breathed deeply. "...I love her so much. She's my whole world. I don't think I could handle her taking the ring off..."

Merci sighed. "I'm going to go check on my sister..." She walked into the hospital room. "Hey Mace."

Maci looked up at her, but then down again. "I don't want to talk to you."

Merci sighed. "Mace, please I'm sorry. I guess I said those things because I was jealous because you have Cole as your fiancé and baby daddy and besides, even though this happened. I was jealous that you have Cole as my niece as well as nieces or nephews father while Ryder could give a damn about my pregnancy with his twins. I know I have to deal with this for the next eighteen years." She started crying. "I care about you, you're my sister, my twin sister actually I don't want to lose you."

Maci teared up. "You said some hurtful things about my baby's father! I can't help who's their father is! You know I have strong feelings about Ryder, and they're not good ones, but I would NEVER say them to you!" She felt tears falling again. "...Because you are pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to you...but apparently, you said those things about my fiance! All because you were jealous?! Bullshit, Mercs. I was overwhelmed enough! You didn't help at all! All you did was talk shit about Vanessa's father!" She began sobbing slightly.

Merci sighed, she was feeling angry and hurt. "I'll get out of your life then, if that's what you fucking feel!" She shook her head. "Of course we have different opinions because we didn't grow up together, but yeah, we are twins and I knew how you actually felt about Ryder. But I don't fucking give a damn about you. Have a fucking nice life! Don't fucking expect me to be in it!"

Maci felt her vision become blurry as she cried. "No! Of course I want you in my life and my daughter's and my sons, daughters or son and daughter's life! You are their aunt!" She began sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

Zack heard the crying and yelling, he walked into the room. "Girls, what's wrong?"

Maci tried to calm down. "S...She thinks I want her out of my life! I don't...I...I'm...I'm really trying...to get my trust back from my fiance and father of these babies! I can't pick fucking sides! It's...It's not...fair!" She sobbed into her hands.

Cole heard the crying and rushed inside and rushed over to Maci's side, trying to get her to calm down. "What happened?"

Zack looked at his daughter in shock. "Merci, do you really feel that way?"

Merci nodded. "I do...She's picking Cole over me!"

Maci was still crying. "He's my children's father, Merci! I have to get his trust back first! We have a daughter and then twins on the way! I can't control what's happened! You know that..."

Merci sniffed loudly. "You don't have a shitty baby daddy, though!"

Maci wiped her eyes. "Mercs…" She did feel bad for her sister. She's going to be a single mother to twins. Their father wasn't in their life. She didn't want him in her life. He wasn't fit to be a dad anyway.

Merci shook her head. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about anything, Mace...I do! I worry every damn day!"

Maci gave a questionable look. "Why?"

Merci felt her heart race. "Ryder claiming the twins...Taking them away from me…"

Zack hugged his daughter. "Merci, that won't happen. I promise you. We'll get a good lawyer if that ever happens."

Merci looked at her sister. "I should go home...I...I'll talk to you later, Mace…"

Zack smiled slightly at his daughter. "Bye, baby. I have to drive her home. Both of you need your rest."

Maci nodded. "We do."

While Zack took Merci home to rest, Maci was getting discharged from the hospital. She really missed her baby girl. Unfortunately, Maci wouldn't be able to take care of Vanessa for four weeks. She wasn't happy about that, all she would be able to do is up to shower, eat and go the bathroom. That was it. Her body needed to rest. She knew that, but she just didn't think it would be so hard for the next four weeks. Cole decided to have Emily help Maci while he was at work. He decided to take the first day off. The nurse wheeled Maci out of the hospital and Cole went to go get the car. When he arrived, Cole got out of the driver's side, helped the nurse to get Maci out of the wheelchair and then opened the passenger door, helped Maci inside and shut the door for her after putting the seat belt on for her.

As they drove home, Maci turned to her fiancé. "Cole?"

Cole looked at his fiancé. "Yeah?" He continued to drive.

Maci dropped a bomb on him. He wasn't even expecting it to happen. "I want to meet Mae and the twins sometime…"

To be continued…

AN: I'm back! Oh my gosh, such a long time since I updated this story. So much has happened in this chapter. The next chapter will be a little more relaxing.


End file.
